Unlikely Intrusion
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Tim Scam has found a way to read minds. Now one of the three unsuspecting spies becomes his target. But her secrets give him much more than he ever bargained for SamXScam
1. It Begins

**Hi, this is the beginning of a new story. **

_As promised to Valkyrie Cain, and Poison's Ivy…here is chapter one._

**Disclaimer: Seriously…****I do not own Totally Spies, it's owned by Marathon Inc. **

--

The sky was dark and silent.

Behind an old abandoned, broken-up building that had been empty for years was a thick patch of trees, and behind that...

hid his secret lab.

Inside the air was thick with tension.

_**He **_stood brooding over his new invention. If only he could get this damned thing to work. If only. Then all his troubles would be over.

The man brought his hand to his temple to feel his head where it was throbbing. Several hours of continuous effort had gone into this. Several irreplaceable hours of work, exhaustion and fatigue.

He would have quit hours ago, yes.

But his impulse of anger, his need for revenge was much too strong for him to just give up. If there was one thing, _Tim Scam_ was not a quitter. He was going to get what he wanted whether anyone liked it or not.

**What did he want?**

Most of all to rule this world, and rightfully so. How many other humans at his age had his kind of intelligence?

Forget age...how many humans ever had his kind of knowledge?

His kind of drive?

his kind of determination?

his kind of lust,

to win and conquer?

He smirked in the darkness, knowing the answer.

_None._

He was not part of the norm. No. He was above them. This race called humans.

And in time...

he would prove it to the world.

But as for now, he wanted to rid himself of the one constant obstacle in his path.

**W.O.O.H.P. **

They had gotten in his way too many times and now they were going to pay. All of them.

He snapped his mind back to his invention. He sighed, exhaling a shaky breath. With this invention he could do anything. Anything he wanted from any place in the world, and **never** get caught.

_**Genius**_ was the one word that came to mind when he thought about his perfect plan.

He would win yet.

Bending down he carefully adjusted the last piece of the puzzle,

the last part of his invention.

It was complete.

**Finally.**

And at last.

He had a chance.

To take his dream...

His desire for revenge...

And make it **real**,

make it happen.

There was no turning back.

He rolled his shoulders and shook off some of the pain in his body.

**Pain.**

He smirked.

It could hurt his body, but never his mind.

He was above pain and comfort.

**A man of secrets, mystery and blind ****revulsion.**

His anger was the power that kept him going, long after most would give up.

Possessing a mind of _gold _and a will of _stone_,

his intentions were unbreakable.

He did not know how to shatter.

Only to break...

others of course.

Not him.

In his mind, defeat was unthinkable.

He would beat them.

Crush them.

Finish them.

One day.

And he would live to see the light of day.

But who's to say that they would do the same?

Smiling to himself he placed his handiwork in his palm.

Already, he could feel the power pulsing within it.

He could sense the power,

_that it._

would bring to him.

He would not fail.

Not this time.

It was time, for everything to change.

A sadistic look crossed his face as he thought about the people...

for whom he felt no pity.

Those agents. They thought they were so good.

So pure, so unstoppable...

_**Fools.**_

Was what he thought about them.

In the end, it's the strongest one who survives.

He almost laughed when he thought,

_"Let them hold on to their silly illusion, that all good wins and all evil fails." _

**Nonsense**, all of it.

They way he played it.

the outcome was twisted.

Good was good...

**as long as Evil wasn't better.**

He walked over to a younger man who sat in the lab. Who had agreed to help him, for the chance to live.

Confused?

Tim had very easily threatened the man that he would kill him, if he was stupid enough to not obey.

And as one would expect...

from such a threat.

He agreed straight away.

Tim placed the chip on the scalp of the man, right under the hair above his neck. He watched in silence as a look of pain crossed the man's face.

It didn't affect him, not one bit.

He believed in the theory.

**No pain. No gain.**

And when life was at stake...who would complain?

A moment later the chip dissolved into his skin.

Tim smirked. Perfect.

He walked back to the counter and spoke into a small device.

He gave him an order, and he would obey.

the invention would make sure of that.

Waiting a moment, for the boy to respond, he realized that he didn't move.

Tim gave him a look of pure anger, one that scared him but still there was no reaction.

What was wrong? Why wasn't it working?

Tim walked over to the boy placing his hand on his shoulders, and watching him visibly tremble with fear.

A second later. He heard something that he was not expecting to hear.

_"I hope he let's me go."_

He would have killed the boy right there, for being so impatient, but then he noticed something. Although he had heard his voice, the boy hadn't moved his mouth. Not once.

Tim closed his eyes, not understanding at first.

He waited again and sure enough he heard it again.

_"I hope he leaves me alone."_

He opened his eyes in an instant, the realisation hitting him like a flash of lightening.

He had heard, not the boys words...

but his thoughts.

But that would mean..

He smirked a moment later.

_This could get interesting..._

--

**Hahahaha...I feel evil now.**

LOL

Anyway please **R&R**

This is a new story after all.

I hope it' not too confusing, it's a different style.

_**If you have any questions, send me a PM,**_

Tell me how you liked it..please?

Cresenta's Lark** (P.S. there will be a pairing later on)**


	2. Planning to Strike

Chapter 2, I know it took a while so sorry guys.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Totally Spies, it's owned by Marathon Inc. **

--

_He_ had created the power to read minds

and that too by accident.

Tim smirked not believing his own genius.

Now there was no way they could stop him.

Their secrets,

their plans were all his to know,

_his to sabotage_.

**Ruin **

and plunder.

This knowledge thrilled him beyond anything else he knew.

Locked away in the depths of his mind the power to hear thoughts to know everything.

No secret would ever be hidden from him…

**Again. **

Unlike the weapons stashed away under lock and key.

Their minds had no barriers.

He had the access.

The answer to it all.

He paused in thought. Now to use this new power.

He bend down and placed his palm over the area of the man's scalp where he had entered the chip. The man sat there helpless hoping for his torment to end.

But of course Tim Scam knew what he was thinking

he just didn't care.

A second later the man began to scream as the area on his head began to pulse. It felt as if his head was going to explode. After a few moments of unbearable pain the man's skin split in the area. The sharp edge of the metallic chip poked out of his skin. Tim smirked as he pulled it out painfully, and placed it in his palm. The boy began to scream. "Let me go! Please, I'll do anything!"

Hearing the boy's screams he smirked in amusement, knowing that only a few hours ago this boy had been a high school jock who was supposed to be a real tough guy.

This boy was from Beverly Hills High School the same place those girls studied.

A few hours alone with _him _and this boy was reduced to a screaming, begging and helpless child.

**Some tough guy.**

Tim gave him a sadistic smile as he approached him, knife in hand. Seeing the blade the boy began to struggle in his chair trying to break out of the ropes that bound him.

**Yes**, He was tied up. Tim Scam could not be bothered playing _tag _with his experimental guinea pig, in the middle of an experiment now could he?

As he stood a foot away holding the knife, the boy stopped struggling and began to cower in fear. This amused Tim Scam beyond words.

Having another human who was supposedly strong break down into small bits and disintegrate at your will could be very addicting.

And he was addicted to this power.

_**Extremely addicted.**_

The boy trembled with fear as Tim placed the blade of the sharp knife against his arm, an inch away from the rope that held him, but just a second away from cutting his flesh. The boy didn't even try to flinch out of fear of being cut.

A moment passed and in one swift moment he brought the blade down in one swift stroke. The boy clamped his eyes shut. He was going to die, he could tell.

_"I'm going to die, God I'm going to die and I'm only 19." _

The binds loosened as the rope was slashed. The boy opened his eyes a second later his breath coming out if short puffs. _"He let me live, I thought I was done for."_

Tim threw the knife behind him, it landed perfectly on the counter top of his lab bench. He leaned into the trembling boy and whispered in the darkest voice he could the words "You've been a good boy now run along before I change my mind."

In the next ten seconds the boy was gone, and Tim wondered for a moment if he should have let him go as he did, what if he told someone about his experiment? A smirk graced his features.

**No.**

This boy had a dull brain but he could not be that stupid. He knew that if he ever opened his mouth, he would be on his trail, he would end in his life as he promised to do if he did not cooperate. Tim washed the memory of the boy out of his mind, he would not be a problem.

He walked back to his work bench and examined his invention.

Who to use this power on first?

Rubbing his head he made a list of his potential choices.

_Jerry, Clover, Alex, Samantha._

Tim evaluated each in turn.

Jerry, a wise old man, he would have tonnes to offer in that mind of his but how would he ever get close to him without getting caught? A moment later he scratched that idea, it was too dangerous.

Clover, boy-crazy, fashion-obsessed and un-interested in anything that was of true intellect.

_No way. _

Alex, sporty, a little more serious but still no real brain power in that head of hers, it would be a waste of time. _Again. _

He concentrated on his last option.

**Samantha.**

Smart, dedicated and hard-working. No doubt Jerry would trust her with all of W.O.O.H.P 's important secrets. Even if he was taking a chance, he would bet on her to be the best choice.

Sam.

She was going to be the one, he was going to target.

**Her mind, was going to be his playground**.

_**His power-base.**_

He knew, she would reveal to him,

some very key secrets.

Secrets that would allow him to conquer.

**To win.**

And she would give them to him without even **knowing.**

Tim smiled in the darkness, _"Tomorrow Samantha your mind will be mine."_

He smirked as a sadistic look crossed his features.

_"I will hear all your secrets. Everything in your mind."_

**Tomorrow. **

--

**O.K so yeah, he knows who he's going to use his invention on. **

_Sam's gonna be trouble tomorrow._

Feeling evil now, LOL

Hope you all liked this chapter, more fun is on the way!

So keep on reading.

And don't forget to **R&R **Please **(If ya want more!)**

_See ya,_

**Cresenta's Lark**


	3. Game On

_Chapter 3, Thank you Poison's Ivy for helping me with this chapter_

_(How to get the chip inside Sam was her idea)_

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Totally Spies, it's owned by Marathon Inc. GRRRRRR**

--

In the dark he tossed and turned thinking about his next step.

_A great plan always made him restless. _

And **this** was the best plan he'd ever had.

Finally he stopped, staring up at the dark ceiling of his hideout. Tim rested his arms behind his head.

He was thinking at 3 o'clock in the morning,

his mind **never** rested.

A frown graced his face, then a moment later he smiled while thinking.

_"I could always jump her when she's alone and stick the thing in her forcefully like I did to that boy. That would be painful."_

He smirked.

_"And fun." _

Tim shook his head at his own sadism.

**Torturing goodie goodies was so much fun.**

**No.** He had to be more inconspicuous than that. He could not do that no matter how much the thought pleased him. He would find other ways to hurt her.

**Even more pleasing ways. **

It would not be hard for him to come with some when it was time to do so.

He chuckled darkly.

Right now, he had to focus.

He sighed closing his eyes. What was the best way to enter a foreign object into another person's body without being caught?

A moment later he opened his eyes.

_Of course._

He would change the form of the chip into one more...invisible to the naked eye.

Tim walked over to the workbench switching the lights on the way there.

One more try. **This time he knew what to do.**

He selected a chemical from the storage box in front of him. Taking a dropper he splashed the chemical on the metallic chip. In seconds it changed colour from a silver to a light blue. He did the same to a model of the chip, then placed it in a glass of water he had not bothered to drink after it had sat in the lab for over three days.

In a matter of seconds a layer of fizz covered the top of the glass. Then the chip dissolved, right in front of his eyes.

Tim Scam let out his breath.

Then he began to laugh,

**and could not stop.**

He had done it.

_Found a way, to make it happen._

There was no stopping him.

Tim placed the actual chip in a special package. All ready for tomorrow.

All ready to get this plan into action.

**Game on.**

_It was time to play. _

May the best mind win.

--

**The night passed in what seemed liked minutes because of his anticipation. When his alarm beeped 7:00am it was time to go.**

**--**

He dressed entirely in forest green clothes, he did not want to be seen...yet.

Tim glanced at the mirror grimacing at his clothes.

_There was a price to pay for revenge._

He smirked.

It was temporary, she would be doing the paying now.

**A lot of it. **

It was a short walk from his secret lab to their villa.

**Yes.** He had his lab there for a reason. It was strategic.

_So close,_

_yet so far away._

**He was going to bridge the gap**

**close the distance.**

After today,

he would be closer to her than she or anyone else could **ever** imagine.

Like it or not,

he was becoming a part of her.

The spies villa came into view and thankfully there were lush bushes surrounding it on one side. Tall enough to hide him, if he was sitting.

Tim placed himself between the bushes and waited.

His patience was rewarded a couple of minutes later as the three of them made their way out of the house.

From where he sat he watched the redhead walking away happily with her ignorant friends.

He smirked while thinking _"You can't get away from me, try all you like."_

When they were a safe distance away he began to follow them making sure to they could not see him by ducking behind things.

After fifteen minutes he saw them nearing an area known as The Groove. They headed into a juice bar. He smirked.

**"Perfect." **

Again, he hid himself directly behind the girls in the bushes. He sat on the grassy floor right behind his target.

**His innocent,**

**yet not so innocent victim.**

_She deserved every bit of what was coming._

He waited for them to place their orders then he carefully followed the unsuspecting waiter in through the back door.

Tim closed the door behind him with a thud.

The waiter noticed this and glanced around nervously. He was all alone. Then he noticed the man blocking the floor.

Tim watched the boy give him a nervous and annoyed look.

He smirked, this boy was no older than twenty. He would be easy to scare.

The boy waited a minute, then spoke in an annoyed tone. "You're not allowed to be back here you know."

Tim gave him a smirk. "You are in no position to give me orders. So shut up, before I make you."

The waiter lunged at him, he was not going to take such an isult from a random arrogant man, now was he?

_Big mistake. _

Tim grabbed the boy's fist that had been headed for his abdomen and snapped his arm behind his back. The boy yelped in pain. Tim smirked.

The boy began to struggle, just like the previous boy had done.

**This was getting annoying. **

Tim pulled out a knife from his trench coat, he pointed its sharp blade towards the boy's neck. "Shut up and pay attention, I don't repeat myself."

The boy gulped.

Tim smirked while thinking.

_"Not so high and mighty now."_

He pushed the boy forward and faced him. "That red-head at table 6. Where is her drink?"

The boy shook his head no. "What will you do to her?"

Tim smirked, bringing the knife closer to the boy allowing him to feel fear.

**Fear gave power to the one causing it.**

At that moment Tim enjoyed that power and allowed it to take over his senses.

"You really should not be worrying about some random girl when you're life is in danger. Don't be stupid, I will kill you if you choose to disobey me."

He pressed the knife closer to the boy's neck almost drawing blood.

_That made his point._

"What do I have to do?"

Tim withdrew the knife. "Nothing too complicated, just deliver the drink to her and keep your big mouth shut. Got it?"

The boy nodded, looking as pale as death.

Tim smirked as he walked over to the drink that he was told was hers. He took out the chip from his coat and unwrapped it. Then he dropped it in the drink.

The boy watched in horror as the metallic chip disappeared inside the liquid. A moment later there was no trace of it, it was gone.

Tim smirked when he saw the boy's shocked expression.

He handed the glass to the boy and send him off to do his bidding.

**It felt good to be in power.**

He stopped the boy a minute before he was about to exit.

"Wait." The boy halted immediately.

**A fear of death could do wonders to attitude.**

He spoke in a menacing tone.

"It is needless to say but I'll still say it. You walk out of here and forget what happened inside, meaning you do not say a word about this to anyone especially not that girl. You understand right?"

The boy gulped.

Tim continued with a threatening smirk on his face.

**"If the drink is the wrong one, I'll kill you."**

The boy flinched.

**"And if she somehow for whatever other reason doesn't drink it. I'll kill you."**

The boy closed his eyes in fear.

Tim walked over to him with a sadistic look in his eyes. Once again the blade of the cold knife was against his neck. Tim smirked as he watched the boy tremble.

"If you ever open your mouth about this to anyone." He paused for a second, enjoying the fear he saw in the boy's eyes. "I have a neat little collection at home of, let's just say, once excessively used tongues. I can always make an addition."

_**It was a threat.**_

_**A lie.**_

But it worked.

Tim smirked satisfied with his powers of persuasion.

The boy's eyes widened in horror. This man was psycho.

Tim knew what he was thinking this time, he did not need a mind-reading device. He could feel the fear rolling of the boy in waves.

"You're life is in you're own hands now, watch over it and don't turn back. It won't be pretty"

A moment later the boy left the room from the front exit while Tim left from the back. He carefully squeezed himself in the patch of bushes behind the girls. He watched the waiter give_ her _the drink.

She thanked him and drank it down.

Of course she would drink it.

**He had made sure.**

There was no aftertaste, no colour, no way to tell there was another substance in her cold drink.

How would she ever find out.

A moment later he concentrated on Sam's mind.

_"That sure was refreshing." _

Tim smirked while thinking.

_**"Game on." **_

--

MUAHAHAHAHA, _wow writing this fic always makes me feel super evil!_

**LOL**

Please R&R for more

and feel free to comment on Scam's evilness!

See ya,

**Cresenta's Lark **


	4. Catch me if you Can

_Chapter 4, finally_

_HERE WE GO..._

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Totally Spies, it's owned by Marathon Inc. GRRRRRR**

--

Success is an **addiction**, a kind of drug

once you have it, you crave more, and will do **anything** to feel it again.

He smirked in the hushed darkness as he watched the stars from within his hideout.

Sleep was not coming to him tonight, and there was only one explanation.

_His recent success had left him anxious and thirsting for more._

What would she be thinking right now at this precise moment? Tim closed his eyes for a moment thinking about the poor unfortunate girl who had become his most recent unsuspecting **victim**.

Samantha.

He chuckled darkly. No amount of preparation could have prepared her for this situation.

Her thoughts were open to his knowledge, it was the best kind of **intrusion.**

The best **violation. **

What else could be more sinful to steal than a person's inner most thoughts.

He smirked.

His **enemy's** inner most thoughts.

_Privacy _was a thing of the past for her now,

because he would never truly leave her alone again.

_He was a part of her_

_like it or hate it_

_and soon she would have to accept it_

But not now, no.

**There was still time.**

Right now it was best for this secret to be left

**unexposed. **

Closing the window he glanced at his watch.

**2: 29 am**

He smirked and because he could not sleep he decided to have a little amusement.

"Let's see what she's up to?"

He blocked out all his other thoughts and concentrated, hard on her mind.

_"I am so exhausted."_

He smirked.

"Up so late? I'm surprised."

Tim closed his eyes and returned to **assaulting**her mind.

It should be a crime to have so much fun,

then again why did it matter to him.

**He was a criminal.**

_"It's been such a long day."_

"It could have been longer."

_"I just hope nothing big happens tomorrow. No mission, no criminal chase. I am so tired." _

"You wish you were so lucky."

He shut out her thoughts, shaking his head to clear his mind.

His mind was almost static with the contact.

The were so close it was almost intimate.

**Almost**,

but not quite.

His intimacy never lasted too long.

And that,

most people knew.

**Not that he bothered knowing many people.**

He believed in knowing his enemy,

this mind reading was just part of that original plan.

Tim found himself thinking.

Perhaps, he should cause a minor disturbance this wonderful life of hers.

After all, as her enemy,

Was it not his job to make her angry?

Make her as upset as he possibly could?

She was tired, that much he knew from what he had heard.

**Strike your enemy while they're weak and vulnerable.**

The number one rule for success.

And now that she was tired, and annoyed.

It was the perfect opportunity to get under her skin,

really make her squirm.

**He was a criminal, yes.**

But that only meant,

Don't look for mercy, I don't have any to spare you.

Smirking he ran a hand through his hair letting out a breath.

"Sweet dreams Samantha, who knows after tomorrow you may **never** risk dreaming again."

**He smirked.**

"Who knows who might be seeing your dreams with you through your mind."

--

Tim Scam woke up late the next day.

Partly because he was tired, and partly because he knew

so was she.

He would not waste his time looking for secrets that would not be there.

In his mind he knew that around mid-day was when she would be ready.

Her mind would be ripe with knowledge,

and secrets that he desired.

And he would steal her thoughts,

as many times as he **needed.**

He smirked.

_As many times as he __**wanted**__._

**Whenever,**

**Wherever**

The best theft, is the theft of the mind

and he was simply beginning.

**The robbery. **

This was not a written crime, but it was a crime no less.

What was right

and what was wrong?

Who's to judge?

In his mind

He was not wrong,

just misunderstood.

And those who did not understand

**could burn in hell for all he cared.**

Or better yet,

he would create hell for them, where they could burn in the fire of his hatred.

He smirked.

That hell would be worse than any other that those goodie goodies could **ever** imagine.

Tim closed his eyes leaning his tall frame against the door of the lab. He felt the wood press against his back, and snapped his eyes open at the sudden contact.

Glancing at the clock he decided that now was the time to proceed.

He concentrated on the redhead he had bugged with his new power.

_"Oh so that's what Jerry's been hiding from us all this time."_

This easily caught his attention as he continued intruding.

_"Wow, an actual shrink ray. That could actually come in handy."_

"A shrink ray? I could do better than that."

Tim crossed his arms over his chest waiting for some more information on the so-called amazing gadget.

"Hmmmm. We can access it by the code 4855 on the door panel. That's easy enough to remember."

Tim smirked at her innocence.

She had no idea, then how again could she?

**What he was doing was unthinkable.**

She was almost like his puppet, he was pulling her strings every step of the way.

And he was sure.

Sooner or later

she would want to break free

But he would not let her.

He would **never** let her go.

She was part of his web now, and she would stay attached at any cost.

He let go of her thoughts a moment later and allowed himself to stretch his body.

"So a shrink ray? W.O.O.H.P sure isn't getting any smarter."

Tim closed his eyes as he walked to the open window.

"A shrink ray may be stupid, but it sure is important to them."

A **sadistic** look crossed his face as he planned his next move. There was silence, the only sounds were of the wind ruffling his dark hair.

--

The next morning Jerry called all the girls in his office at 6:00 am, much to their annoyance.

When they arrived they noticed the look on Jerry's face.

He looked upset.

Sam decided that she should ask what was going on.

"Jerry what happened, you look so upset. Is everything okay."

He sighed.

**"It's gone."**

Sam blinked.

"What is."

"The S.F.S."

The trio gasped in **shock.**

"The shrink ray is gone? But how!"

A man entered Jerry's office holding a box.

"Excuse me sir, this just came in."

Jerry glanced at the package.

"That's strange, I wasn't expecting anything."

Jerry took the box from the man and set it on his desk. He opened the lid and fell to his chair in shock a moment later.

"Jerry what is it!"

The three of them walked over to his desk and peered into the box. The let out a gasp.

In the box lay the pieces of the once new weapon.

The shrink ray now, was in a hundred pieces if not more.

Sam reached into the box to pull out the pieces.

As she did a note fell from the box.

She squinted her eyes and bent down to pick up the note.

They all read the note together.

_"Catch me if you can."_

--

**MUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!**

LOL

_Four words..._

Tim Scam is evil.

**Anyway please R&R**

Till later,

**Cresenta's Lark **


	5. Test

_Chapter 5_

_(insert evil smile here)_

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Totally Spies, it's owned by Marathon Inc. And who cares?**

--

"I keep quiet and let them think. I tell them that I did it, just to make them squirm."

Option two was a lot more appealing to him _simply_ because he was not a **undercove**r guy.

He did what he did.

Out in the open where everyone could see.

Only because he knew there was nothing

anyone could do,

to stop him or wear him down.

Tim smirked.

**Why hide?**

When you could get what you wanted

With all the glory of gaining it with force.

Breaking others had a kind of high,

one that he never **got enough of.**

It was fun, in a very twisted way.

Tormenting others brought pleasure to him because he was **in control**. Tim Scam loved to be in control.

**How much?**

He could not put in words.

Control.

He smirked

What would it be like to not have any control over the simplest and most important part of your body?

He smirked.

He would never know, but he knew one who would.

**All because of him.**

Samantha, his little prey.

He was in control of her mind,

her thoughts, her secrets

and soon possibly,

_all of her. _

After all, what was a person without their mind? An empty shell just waiting to break. It was his mind that made him all that he was.

**Deceptive,**

_**Manipulative,**_

_**and Evil.**_

Of course he knew that he was.

Unlike other criminals he did not deny himself the simple fact that he was on the dark side.

He did not care for good.

For him it was he who decided what was good.

And since evil brought him so much pleasure,

**it was the good side.**

No questions asked.

**None answered**.

Tim closed his eyes.

He would see her, simply because he wanted to feel what this control would give to him

Besides pleasure.

He needed to know if she had figured it out yet, that it was him that destroyed their pathetic machine.

If she did, then this experiment of his was worth the latter.

**If not.**

He would have to move on.

Erase the drawing board and start over again.

New invention, _new experiment._

New test subject

**New victim.**

He smirked, his perfect teeth glinting in the moonlight that hit his face.

That would mean that she,

his unsuccessful project would have to be scraped.

**Destroyed.**

A safety precaution he would _not_ mind taking.

Tim could not fight the sadistic smile that made its way across his face. His dark thoughts had ways of their own of being conveyed on his face.

Making him,

all the more.

**Dark.**

Not that he cared, it was part of who he was.

Insane with control yet still in control of himself.

Just try to figure that one out.

He smirked.

He never doubted himself, or his plans.

**They were all final.**

What he thought simply became what was.

_There were no obstacles._

He left no room for any.

Tim cleared his mind of all his thoughts and let himself be absorbed by hers.

If she really cared about W.O.O.H.P, which he knew that she did. She would be up at midnight thinking about the recent mishap.

Call it research, or an excellent guess.

_"I can't sleep."_

"Good."

_"Who could have done such a thing?"_

"Don't make me second guess my choice Samantha."

_"It couldn't be him? Could it?"_

"Who's he?"

_"He's smart and all but why would he do such a thing. There is no purpose to this."_

"There is, you're just not seeing it yet."

_"Why? It makes no sense."_

'I'm losing my patience."

_"Why would Tim Scam do it. Would he?...No way, that can't be right. Why would he destroy a shrink ray?"_

"Nice job."

_"It can't be him. But that letter...who else would dare?"_

He smirked at that, she was smart enough to know his style. He liked that.

_"He's the only one who could. But I don't want to accept it. Why?"_

"Because it means, I'm back."

_"I'm going to sleep."_

"Go ahead, I have what I want."

Slowly he let go of her thoughts. One by one, her voice drifted away and he was alone in his hideout with only his own voice and thoughts.

Tim shook her head smiling.

She had figured it out.

His choice was right.

Again.

"Nice one Samantha. You think it's me, that's good. That means that you pass test one."

He would have many, _many_ more tests for her.

**More than he could count. **

**And a failure meant death.**

_A million ways to die was what he had planned out for her just in case she failed. _

He smirked.

"Good job Samantha you're still in the game."

It was a **game, **

Whether she choose to play

_or not_

she was in.

It was a choice he was making for her.

And she would follow,

**no matter what.**

She had no choice.

He was giving her none.

--

YAY! Chapter 5 is done!

**WOOT!**

(insert happy smile)

**I hope you guys like it (especially Poison's Ivy LOL)**

Please comment on Tim Scam's evil.

_R&R_

**Cresenta's Lark **


	6. His Need

_Chapter 6_

_Finally huh? LOL_

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Totally Spies, it's owned by Marathon Inc. We all know.**

* * *

Tim stretched as he sat up in his bed.

Smirking he ran a hand through his hair.

_**Today was the day.**_

He rolled off his bed,

thoughts raced through his mind.

He was going to meet his experiment.

Samantha,

in the flesh.

**Very soon. **

"I hope your ready."

He smirked.

"Even if you're not, why do I care."

As long as _**he**_ got what he wanted.

**In the way he wanted.**

He didn't care,

about the consequences.

The bumps and stops along the path.

He knew,

He would eliminate them if they came

so long as he could have what he wanted.

There were rarely any,

_**obstacles**_ didn't dare stand in his way.

He opened his window feeling the fresh morning air on his face.

His mind in constant battle,

wondering which way was best.

Tim closed his eyes concentrating on his task.

He needed to meet her.

**There was no easy path.**

He frowned.

**Easy path?**

There was no way to get to her without causing any trouble.

Tim smirked as he had a thought.

_"I don't follow paths, I make them."_

**That was true. **

Trouble didn't bother him.

Chaos found him wherever he went.

_**Or rather,**_

**He** created chaos wherever he went.

"So why stop now?"

Tim questioned himself.

He was the height of terror,

the pit of darkness.

It only made sense for him to act as **bad** as possible.

Judging by his normal standards,

he had done **nothing** yet.

From now on he would obstruct every plan they made,

ruin everything that they held dear.

**And all that**,

he would do

through the knowledge

he would gain

from inside a mind that was _**theirs**_.

_"Blame her for it all."_

The thought was amusing.

He smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Worse things are yet to come."

He closed the window as he stared at his faded reflection in the glass pane.

His expression was **one.**

_**The very image of evil.**_

Smirking he knew now what he would do.

"Ready or not Samantha. Here I come."

--

**Samantha sat in the central park after her morning run. Yesterday's tragic event from W.O.O.H.P, the unknown destruction of the precious gadget still troubled her.**

--

She sat silently on the bench, her gaze cast downward looking at the dirt on the ground.

As peaceful as she seemed inside her mind was clouded with thoughts.

Of course _**he**_ knew that,

he was reading her mind at that very moment.

She just didn't know.

Her mind was filled, brimming

With u**nsettling** and **confusing** questions,

that she could ask no one but herself.

_"Why did he do it?"_

Sam could only wonder why a man like Tim Scam would even bother wasting his time destroying a shrink ray.

Far away he answered her question.

It was a _pity_ that she couldn't hear it.

Well,

**Not really.**

Tim smirked.

"You think it's a waste of time because you don't know the purpose."

He knew she would never understand the purpose.

Only because,

Her state of questioning and confusion was **his purpose.**

He had wanted her to think,

To be in turmoil.

The destruction of the pathetic gadget was just a **trigger**.

One of many he would use,

At different times

**to make her think**.

Sam opened her eyes looking up at the clear blue sky.

_"I really just want someone to tell me why? I don't understand."_

She was confused,

he could tell.

He found it amusing.

**To be the one to make her to feel lost and insecure.**

It was addicting,

he had to admit.

He smirked as he stood leaning against a large palm tree shading him from the sun. For a moment he allowed her thoughts to slip away, once again and was left only with his own.

To a passer-by he would have seemed like a nice guy,

just out on a sunny day to have some harmless fun.

**The had no idea how wrong they were.**

He was a threat,

a deadly poison just waiting to spread.

**Contaminate their world.**

And soon he would with the help of a harmless person.

She was one of them,

these _innocent_ bystanders.

The only thing that made her different,

was the wisdom in her mind.

**So he needed her still.**

But once it was gone,

her knowledge his to keep.

She too would **perish** with the others.

"Keep thinking Samantha, as long as you think and give me what I need, I'll let you live."

He sadistic look began forming itself on his face.

"If I loose my interest, you loose your life."

A girl he didn't know that was about _her_ age smiled at him as she passed by on roller skates.

He smirked.

**"So try to keep me interested."**

* * *

_Okay, so he didn't actually meet her yet. _

But it's coming soon, very soon. **LOL**

I hope this chapter was to you liking.

I realize it took some time to update but that shouldn't happen with the next chapter. **(Because I planned it out :P )**

Anyways,

**R&R**

(I wanna hear what you gotta say about it k?)

See ya around,

**Cresenta's Lark **


	7. Playing the Game

Here we go again.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Totally Spies, it's owned by Marathon Inc. **

_**I dunno if I said this before but. This fic is dedicated to the awesome Poison's Ivy. **_

* * *

She sighed shaking her head.

No amount of moping around was going to give her an answer. She glanced at her watch realising she had been in the park for an hour. She should be getting back.

Far away in the shadows of the trees surrounding the park,

he was waiting.

**It was time. **

Sam walked around the track to head for the shaded area covered with trees.

It was too hot to walk in the sun.

He smirked watching her come closer to where he stood.

**Hiding.**

_"That's it Samantha, come to me."_

He turned facing away from her to stare off into the distance, thinking of nothing in particular that is until she caught his eye.

The thought made him smirk even more than before.

He would surprise her.

Tim closed his eyes thinking about the meeting ahead.

_"If I just jump out at her, then she will be angry and no doubt confused."_

He smirked tilting his head.

There was no way she was expecting to see him, Tim Scam waiting for her here so close to her home.

He knew she would be scared,

and uncomfortable.

That was why,

_**this plan was perfect. **_

He narrowed his eyes when he saw her stop.

She was a few blocks away, two to be exact.

Tim could see her frame highlighted in the morning light.

"Why have you stopped?"

He whispered harshly to no one and glared at the boy Sam was talking to.

The boy was young and Tim recognized him immediately.

**"David." **

He knew this boy from Samantha's school.

He knew,

because he had been researching his test subject.

In other words,

he had been stalking her for days.

_Even weeks._

**Possibly months.**

Of course he hadn't known he would invent the power to read minds but he did want _**her**_ to be a part of his _**master**_ plan.

_What he didn't know was why._

What he did know was,

**he didn't care.**

He knew that,

he wanted to make her suffer.

For everything he had gone through.

For every plan she had ruined.

_**Granted**_,

It wasn't all her fault.

Her little friends were part of it too.

Still, it was her fault enough.

And she, would receive the most pain from him.

_**She had done enough to make him want to hurt her.**_

Tim shook his head as he continued to stare straight at the boy.

He hissed. He didn't notice that he was clenching his fist from anger.

Tim was getting angry waiting for her to make her entrance.

He could only wonder what they were **"discussing**" for so long on the sidewalk all alone.

"Wait."

Tim shook his head realizing he was acting like a moron.

"I don't have to wonder, I can find out."

He smirked as he let his mind concentrate on her mind.

_"Oh wow, he's so good at everything."_

**Tim snapped.**

He clenched his teeth, realizing what was going on here.

Samantha admired this boy.

Tim smirked.

"Well not for long."

He knew the feeling of jealously.

Sure, he wasn't in _**love **_with her.

Still, he didn't want her to drift away.

He was not interested in having to hear her thoughts about another man.

24X7, hearing about some high school jock was not his idea of **useful** information.

It was a waste of time.

_**He,**_

did not like to waste his time.

He turned to stare at the boy once again, then his eyes drifted to Samantha.

Samantha,

his...tool for success.

Yes, that was what she was.

**And no more.**

He crossed his arms smirking.

"Your mind belongs to me Samantha. After that what's left to claim?"

He heard the answer in his mind.

_"Except all of her."_

Tim smirked.

He would use her,

then he could keep her as a token of his victory.

**Maybe.**

Maybe,

if she survived the process.

_He highly doubted that._

In any case, this boy had to go.

He was distracting a mind that now belonged to him.

He didn't like that.

_**At all. **_

Tim smirked as he watched her say bye to her "friend."

"Say goodbye to your friend Samantha. It's the last time you'll be distracted by him."

His lips formed into a flawless smirk.

**"Never again."**

He closed his eyes.

"You will never think about anyone else but me. You will always think about the way I control you, both your thoughts and your life. I will not allow you to break out of my grasp."

Tim shook his head.

_"You'll belong to me."_

He opened his eyes.

**"Always."**

She finally reached where he stood smiling no doubt from her meeting with him.

Tim felt his blood boil at the thought of them together.

His hand lashed out as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shade of the trees with him.

Sam gasped.

She looked up to see who was holding her and almost fell faint.

"Tim Scam! What are you doing, let go of me!"

He only smirked as he tightened his grip on her arm.

"Keep screaming if you want to make a scene."

She shut up glaring at him, he took that moment to read her thoughts.

_"I would love to fight him right now. I'll make him pay for grabbing me like that!"_

**She wanted to fight.**

"So I bet you want to fight me for showing up here and scaring you."

She froze for a second wondering how he knew exactly what she was thinking.

_"It must be obvious"_ she thought. _"Well this won't be."_

She brought her hand up to slap him.

He caught her hand in one swift move shaking his head at her pathetic attempt to hurt him.

Tim closed his eyes for a moment and listened to her thoughts.

"How did he catch my hand so quickly. It's like he knew I was going to do that."

Her hand was less than an inch away form his face, her wrist grasped tightly in his hand.

Tim smirked as he brought her hand closer to his lips and gently kissed it.

He grinned when he saw her eyes go wide,

just for a second.

**It was good enough for him.**

She narrowed her eyes in shock as he brought his face closer to her shoulder placing his head next to hers.

"You're going to have to do better than that."

Sam gasped as she felt his breath on her neck.

They had never been this close before, and she didn't know what to make of it.

After a moment he released his hold on her hand and stepped back. He peered down at her. She was still shocked at the way he had acted.

He smirked as he decided he should leave.

He had what he had come for.

He had placed a seed of doubt in her mind. She was amazed at how he countered her moves as little as they were.

**That, was enough for now.**

As he began to walk away he heard her voice.

"Did you destroy the shrink ray?"

Tim turned. Seeing how tortured she was with that question he smirked.

"Why should I tell you."

He could have told her it was him,

_**But why should he even bother.**_

It wasn't like she could make him tell.

He was in control of her.

He wasn't following her orders,

or taking her requests.

He thought to himself.

_"Get used to being tormented with questions, _

_that will never be answered. "_

**He smirked.**

_"Because I don't like to explain."_

Seeing her standing there sighing he spoke.

"By the way you can tell your little friends about our meeting if you want."

Sam cast him a curious glance. He smirked.

"It's not like you can do anything on your own."

Tim turned away from her fuming face and walked away.

He knew he had made her angry.

But he had done it for more than that.

**He knew mind games,**

**Inside and out.**

He knew she was furious.

He also knew that now he could be sure that she would not tell anyone.

**Her ego would keep it secret.**

She would keep it all in,

deep in her mind.

Hidden in thoughts,

where no one but she was supposed to see.

Which **thanks **to him,

it was not.

_"Yeah that's the safest thing to do."_

Tim smirked.

_"As long as you keep it all in, we can keep playing."_

His meeting with her would be a secret all thanks to her pride.

It was another mind game.

With tricks on how to deceive,

and manipulate.

He knew how to make the other player move on the path he was planning.

_The game,_

**the path,**

_**the decisions were all his.**_

Even if she didn't see it.

She was a mere pawn.

She could go on thinking that she was in control.

**She would pay for her ignorance in time.**

It was _**he**_,

who held all the cards.

_Controlled all the moves._

To make her do,

exactly what he wanted.

It was fun and obsessive.

And he...

_was simply playing._

_

* * *

_Okay, so he meets her for the first time. And wow, is this the longest chapter?

_**So anyone wondering what Sam is thinking now after their little meeting?**_

Anyways,

I hope to update soon, (keyword **HOPE**)

**R&R**

See ya'll later,

**Cresenta's Lark **


	8. Disease called Control

Sorry for the long wait, but here it is now.

**Disclaimer: GRRRRR... ****I do not own Totally Spies, it's owned by Marathon Inc. **

* * *

He sat in his hideout, his eyes closed as he focused on her thoughts.

_"How did he do that?" _

He smirked when he heard her questioning what he had done. She was going well on his set path.

Acting just like a puppet.

He held her strings, he was the one who controlled her every move. He was the only one who could make her start and stop. 

The only one to pull her strings, make her dance,

just like a mindless puppet.

_**His puppet.**_

"Question me all you like, you'll never get answers."

He knew well that questions lead to curiosity.

**That** meant one thing.

She would always think about him, she would always look for him to try and find answers.

He smirked knowing that her attempts would be in vain.

Even if she found him he would give her no answers. He would leave her with only more tormenting questions.

**It really was amusing.**

To make her think about him, to make her scream for answers in her mind, and then sit far away enjoying the chaos he created in her mind.

Laughing at the way his puppet was tangled in her own strings, struggling to get out. Struggling to untangle herself from this confusing mess he had put her in.

And of course, he would do it over and over again.

**Just because it was so much fun.**

The uproar of questions, he was sure the thoughts were unbearable. The fear of being spied on all the time must be terrifying.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end, Samantha?"

Too bad she didn't know how he was pulling this off, how he was reading her like a amusing book.

How he was flipping the pages of her mind, and stealing the excerpts that he desired to copy for his own use.

But he knew that she knew, that he had established some sort of control on her, and that was enough to plant fear into her.

_**Her fear put him in control just like he wanted.**_

He blamed her for the power she gave him. Sure he could read her mind but she didn't have to be afraid.

After all what was the worst he could do?

Tim smirked, knowing that there was no answer to that haunting question.

Simply because, he would do worse than worse with the power he had gotten. So there was no definite answer to how much he could or would torment her.

**How much he would play with his toy before he got tired,**

**or before she broke.**

That was that, because he wasn't going to leave her alone until one of those two things happened.

He smirked, knowing that none of those events were coming soon.

"So sorry Samantha, no release for you."

He wasn't sorry,

**in the least.**

She deserved what he was doing to her.

She had had it too good for too long, it was only natural for her to learn her lesson.

Spying on him like he was a specimen meant to be observed, meant to be captured and caged. Bound and shut away from the rest of the world.

The world where she lived.

**So that it could be safe.**

He shook his head, laughing inside at the fear he caused in these pitiful people. Afraid of another human so badly that they needed him shut away in a cage just so they could live their lives.

And they thought he had problems,

they thought he was wrong.

He smirked.

Wrong... **is just what you are afraid to call right.**

It was a shame, no one understood that simple logic, besides him. It was probably because they were not who he was.

He shook his head.

Whether or not anyone else understood that thought, he would make sure _**she **_would.

"Think of it…as a thank you. A gift for being part of my experiment. "

Smirking he finished.

"Whether or not you want it, this gift is yours, you will believe soon the things that I do. I will not allow my puppet to have mind of her own. **No. **You will think like me."

He closed his eyes still smirking.

"By the time we're done together, you won't be able to think aside from my thoughts."

Tim opened his eyes thinking about her fate.

"Your mind will be my mind in another body."

**He chuckled.**

"You will be a carrier of my thoughts. And there is nothing you can do about it. So don't even try because there really is no point."

He ran a hand through his hair, smirking darkly at his next thought.

"Unless of course, you like to waste your time."

Tim listened to her thoughts again, amused by what he heard next.

_"I think I'm bugged. It's the only way he could know what I was thinking. I have to get checked, I'm sure that's the answer to this." _

He shook his head smirking. She was no dummy. She knew well what was going on and he liked her for that.

Still,

**it wasn't going to get her anywhere.**

Sure she was smart but he was prepared.

The chip he had implanted in her body was a part of her being now. It could not be tracked. It's pieces were mixed in with her blood, embedded in her brain.

"You think you're good, well you are."

He smirked.

**"I'm just better." **

It could not be taken out without cutting her into pieces first. And even if they did that, they could not stop him. Their minds were inseparable now.

_**Every piece of her was coated with his control. **_

The only way to stop this was if he himself removed the manifestation he placed in her.

Which or course,

**he refused to do.**

"Let you go?...I'd rather kill you first."

He smirked.

The only other way was to take her life away, and he knew they would not go that far to stop him.

Only because then,

they too would be killers just like him.

Tim smirked liking the dead end he placed his enemies in.

**No way out, no where to run. **

"The invisible cage of your own mind, and you can't even escape it Samantha."

He knew he wanted nothing more than to go visit her right now and tell her that there was no escaping his trap this time.

Still, he knew patience would reward him well.

It would be all the more entertaining when she found out herself that there was no "bug" in her.

It wasn't a bug,

_**he**_ didn't call it that.

"I've just created another part of you and added it inside, it's meant to be there."

It was,

even if she didn't see the need.

"Would you remove an arm, a leg, an eye?"

He smirked knowing the answer.

"No you would not. So why try to remove the _**control**_ I have on you? It's as natural as the rest of your body."

He had the power to add whatever he needed to make her perfect.

Perfect...

**in his eyes.**

Deceitful, Evil, and Unbelievable.

"A weapon just like me."

**With him in control. **

So he could use her like a tool. A powerful and unlikely missle he could fire at them whenever he liked.

"And you have no choice."

He loved having control, and being in power.

**He loved winning.**

So he would wait, he would let her find the shocking answer to her own thrilling question.

"Go ahead and try, there is no test in the world that will show you that I am using you in the way I am."

He closed his eyes a smirk marking his face.

"There is no cure for the disease called control, the disease I've given you."

--

Sam sat nervously in Jerry's office. She had scheduled this meeting with him, to check if indeed she was bugged by _him._

She hadn't told him that though.

Something stopped her from saying **his** name. She could not bring herself to tell that it was him behind her suspicion and unease.

Sam had calmly told him that she wanted to help _test _the bug tracker because it hadn't been used in a long time. Hearing that, Jerry was thrilled.

Now, she sat waiting for the results of the test she had given. Whatever it was that Scam had done to her would come out clean and she would be free from his trap.

Her instincts gave her a bad feeling which she chose to ignore.

Jerry came into the office smiling, and she didn't know if she should be doing the same.

She cleared her throat nervously.

"So Jerry, it's negative right? No bugs, no tracker?"

Sam held her nervous smile as she waited for him to answer.

Jerry nodded.

She stifled the urge to gasp. She had been hoping that he would say no. That there was something inside her allowing Scam to dominate her thoughts.

**But there wasn't.**

She left his office in torment, not knowing what to make of this reality.

_"How can this be happening?"_

**

* * *

**

_Another chapter done._** (Smiles) **_Sorry for the long wait, again lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger._

**AGAIN.**

_**Don't worry the next one will be up soon. (**__And it should be well...interesting...let's just say that__**) **_

**Anyways please R & R (You could always comment on Scam's evil)**

Till then,

**Cresenta's Lark **


	9. Impossible Feat

Finally! LOL

(Blame university for it being posted so late not me. :O )

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Totally Spies, it's owned by Marathon Inc...GRRR...**

* * *

She tossed and turned while she slept, not being able to relax even in sleep. Whenever her eyes closed she saw him.

**Tim Scam **

In her dreams, in her nightmares. She didn't even know the difference between them anymore. It would start out as a perfect dream and then he'd appear, and it would turn into a nightmare. There was one thing that was the same between her nightmares and reality.

**She felt trapped.**

She was trapped. Wasn't she?

Sam sighed shutting her eyes tighter, trying to block out the morning light. She needed to sleep even though she had been trying for hours, eight to be exact.

_"Why can't I sleep?" _Sam thought to herself as she hugged her pillow. Her head was pounding, probably from the lack of sleep or from all the endless thinking she was doing.

_"He can control me without even trying." _She rolled to her side. _"Why do I let him do this to me." _She tried to ignore the answer her mind was slowly giving her. Sam took a deep breath then let it out. She sat up and stared groggily at her clock.

8: 30 am

**Crap.**

Sam sighed. It was Monday, a half hour until school. She pulled off the covers and sat on the edge of the bed pulling on her slippers. She dragged herself to her mirror and slumped her shoulders.

Yup they were there. Dark circles under her eyes, so noticeable that no amount of make-up would hide them. She clenched her teeth rubbing her temples to try and ease her migraine. It didn't help.

"I need to stop thinking so much," she said to her reflection in the mirror. She lowered her head walking back to he bed and tripping twice on her way there. Grinding her teeth she held the bedpost dragging herself up to sit on the edge of the bed.

A knock on the door made her jump. "Come in." Clover walked in dressed for school. She raised an eyebrow as she saw Sam. "How come you aren't ready yet, you're gonna be late for school." Sam sighed. "I'm not going." Clover sat next to her. "Is everything okay?" Sam nodded slowly. "Yes I'm okay, just tired. I didn't sleep." Her friend blinked and Sam was sure she'd ask why.

"Just go, you'll get late. It's okay, I'm ahead in my classes anyway. Go." Sam gave her a small smile and Clover left the room a moment later. Sam sighed, then allowed herself to fall back on the bed. "Perfect, just what I need. Now if only my head didn't hurt so much."

--

He rubbed his temples glaring at the wall. "Why isn't it going away?" Tim sighed. He had a terrible migraine and he had no clue how he got it. He was fine when he went to bed last night, even early in the morning.

**"Then what changed?" **

He growled in annoyance. This headache was keeping him from concentrating on Sam's mind, and he needed to concentrate. Walking over to the sink he grabbed a glass from the shelf. He filled it halfway then shut the tap and walked over to his bed. Sitting down he grabbed a migraine pill and put it in his mouth swallowing it with the water.

That was the second one he'd had since the morning. Tim rubbed his temples again after putting down the glass. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on Sam's thoughts. He winced when his head panged even harder, his migraine worsening. He was forced to break his focus.

**"What's going on?" **

This headache of his obviously had something to do with Samantha. He tried again and this time he managed to hear a thought.

_"My head is killing me.."_ Scam winced. There was the answer. It wasn't him it was her. She was the one who had a headache, but then why did he have one? Tim frowned slumping his shoulders. Then a moment later he raised his head.

_**Of course. **_

Tim sighed, remembering that before he started his experiment he hadn't checked all possibilities. He could read her mind because he had created a way to connect with it it. He thought he only had access to her thoughts, but no her mind had more to give him.

**Her pain**.

_**What a headache. **_

Tim smirked at the small joke. So now, he shared a deeper connection with her that went past mere thoughts.

"Just how much do we share Samantha?"

He wondered whether or not he should ask her that question.

**Then again,**

**he didn't need to. **

He already knew, that they had a lot in common.

And he felt satisfaction at the fact that they shared so much in common, even BEFORE he started reading her mind.

She was intelligent, and hardworking. She kept at things and didn't stop until she finally figured them out. Which also meant that she would do the same for him. She would no doubt try to to figure him out.

He smirked.

Now there was a challenge for her. Figuring him out. **THAT** was impossible. After all, how much did she know about him?

There was so much more to him than the obvious. He was not just the criminal, the mastermind the enemy that she knew. There was so much more to him, things that no one knew.

Yet, he was sure she thought she had him defined. Just like everyone else. He closed his eyes. "_You know so little about me and you think that you know me, I've known myself forever and I still don't know me." _

But he, himself was unable to be defined. His ambitions ran deeper than the meaning of ambition itself. His need to win, to be in control crossed all limits of understanding.

Some would say he was insane.

His mouth formed into another smirk.

**Insane** or _**Misunderstood?**_

**Abnormal** or _**Different?**_

Perception is everything. Who cared about what others thought? Certainly not him. He knew better than to let others control his actions, his motives, his desires.

If he wanted something, then he would get it. And nothing stood in his way. If it did, then when he got to it he would leave it incapable of challenging him again. He had to wonder if that was what her fate would be.

**Could she challenge him?**

**Would she dare? **

Pointless questions. With answers that did not matter. He smirked. "Challenge me or not, in the end you'll loose, you know it. So just accept it Samantha." Tim thought about another way she was like him.

She was ambitious and he knew that she never gave up.

**Never gave up.**

He smirked. "So much like me." He realized that she was indeed a lot like him. So much like him that he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they were together. "She seems so perfect...for me." Why didn't I see it before.

Tim narrowed his eyes thinking over his strange thoughts. He brushed it off a second later, angry with himself. "No!" He glared at the wall. "How could I even be thinking about THAT?!"

"She is my enemy. That's it!" He crossed her arms over his chest still talking to himself.

"It would never work. She would never agree."

**She would never agree.**

Tim paused.

**Wait. **

Since when did he care about her agreeing to anything?

"She doesn't need to." He smirked. "She's gotten in the way of what I've wanted to many times...It's **not **happening this time." Besides, what better way to teach her a lesson?

"Your mind already belongs to me, and soon you will too." He smirked. "All of you."

"Why let you go when I can keep you?" It made sense, didn't it? She could be a reminder of his win, _**if **_nothing more...

**He liked reminders of his accomplishments.**

And she would be a living, breathing reminder of his victory. A reminder he would never let go of. A reminder to whom he could always remind how entertaining it was to keep her for himself. With a little effort he could even make her want to stay with him.

**And if she didn't...**

he would still keep her without any regrets.

All the more fun if she wanted to struggle, it's not like she could get away from him if he wanted her. That much he knew, and knew well.

**"Love me, or hate me..." **

He closed his eyes, voicing his thoughts.

**"Deny me or accept me..." **

A smirk began forming itself on his face, then staying there as he continued to think and speak his mind.

**"Stealing you from yourself has it's own amusement. "**

"An amusement so strong that I can't resist. Then again how could I? I am no good at fighting temptation, you know that don't you Sam?"

He was smart enough to know that, that was his flaw. _Temptation. _He was smart enough to know his flaws, but he was even smarter in knowing **not **to change them. "What's so wrong about doing whatever you have to, to get what you want?" Tim smirked. "Nothing."

"Especially not when YOU, Samantha are the source of that temptation."

He pictured her in her mind, the redhead he was quickly becoming obsessed with. He surely wasn't in love he could not call it that. No, love had limits. This feeling, this need he felt had none.

Tim smirked. So it was settled. He would keep her, make her stay beside him whether she wanted to or not.

**He didn't give choices,**

**he only made decisions**

And he made one for her that would never change.

"I'll do whatever I have to, to get you, only because I want you. "And that's my only reason." He smirked.

_**"And it's good enough." **_

But before he could do that there were some things he needed to do. One of them he needed to do right away. He needed to see her, he needed her to know that he was thinking about her. He smirked as he made his way out of his hideout.

--

Sam lay on her bed still unable to sleep. Her eyes were closed tightly as she rubbed her temples. "I really should do something about this headache." She rolled over to her side facing away from the door. The slight sounds from her movement on the mattress blocking the sounds of footsteps that stopped right outside her door.

The door was unlocked quietly, and a figure moved inside without making a single noise. Sam sighed pulling the covers over her head once again missing the sound of her door closing. He smirked as he watched her laying there.

"So relaxed aren't you Samantha?" Tim whispered quietly. "I can't have that now can I? No. Not while I'm trying so hard, to make sure you are anxious." He moved closer and was surprised when he heard a light snore.

She was asleep? She had been awake a second ago, he had seen her move. Tim tilted his head realizing his headache had eased a little, probably because she was realxing her brain. "Not for long.." he whispered as he moved closer to the sleeping girl.

Once he was close enough he could see her face, a little twisted in pain but then a small smile followed. "Now, now why are you smiling?" he whispered as he sat on the bed next to her. She moaned shifting so that she came closer to him, her head landed in his lap.

A more noticeable smile came on her face.

He closed his eyes realizing that she was comfortable. He smirked knowing that that was the opposite of what he _**wanted **_her to feel.

Carefully he leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead (for reasons even he failed to understand at the moment) He then dragged his lips to her ear and spoke.

"For a spy...you are really easy to spy on." Her eyes snapped open and he smirked when he saw her sit up with a start. She gasped as she backed away from him almost falling off the bed. Tim grabbed her around the waist making her sit on the bed.

She did, but not without jerking his arm off her body and holding her pillow to her chest protectively. He smirked. "And I take it that, that.." He pointed to her pillow. "Is supposed to protect you from me?" She rolled her eyes, glaring at him.

'What are you doing here?!" Tim enjoyed the way her face was turning all red with anger at the moment. He winced when his head began to pound again. The headache. He frowned. "I needed to talk to you. "

She shook her head. "So you sneak up on me?!" He shrugged. "What did you want me to do, come when your little friends are home? I don't think so..." Tim glanced away from her. "It's you I need." Sam narrowed her eyes.

"I don't like talking to my worst enemy in my bedroom..or anywhere else!" She glared. "Go away!" He smirked. "Worst enemy?" Tim shook his head smiling. "I am not your worst enemy Samantha and you know that."

She paused turning her head to glance at him through narrowed eyes. _"What's he saying? He can't know can he?" _Her thoughts raced madly all over the place, and he smirked watching her internal frenzy.

_**"Of course I know." **_

Tim smirked. "I can't be your worst enemy." Sam smirked. "Oh? And why is that?" He shrugged. "Do I look like the 18-year old girl, who goes to your high school and with whom you have a never-ending feud?" Sam gasped as she realized that he was indeed describing her worst enemy.

_"How does he know that?"_ Sam lowered her head, slumping her shoulders as she thought._ "No. It doesn't make sense. But wait...everybody knows that I hate Mandy, maybe that's who he's claiming is my worst enemy. But she isn't. But there is no way he could be talking about anyone else. It must be her." _

Sam smirked. "Okay so besides Mandy, YOU are my worst enemy." She crossed her arms over her chest closing her eyes. Tim smirked. "Who said I was talking about Mandy? "

She froze. _"No..he can't be..." _He crossed his arms over his chest. "Your worst enemy isn't me or Mandy." Sam gulped. _"No he can't know..." _Tim looked her in the eye as he finished. "Your worst enemy is Tiffany Aimes." Her eyes widened. _"No...No!"_

Tim Scam continued. "She used to be your best friend in elementary but then you drifted apart. It was her fault, she did some things that were unforgivable. She accused you of something you didn't do."

Her eyes widened as he finished. "She accused you of stealing." She shook her head back in forth in denial. "How..how do you..know that?!" He didn't speak. Sam glared as she leaned forward and grabbed his collar, their nosed millimetres apart.

"HOW. DO. YOU. KNOW. THAT?!" He smirked as he placed his hands over hers making her let go of him. "I can read your mind." Sam paused. "What?" He smirked. "That's what it seems like doesn't it?" She would nod but his chuckle stopped her.

"Oh please. How is that even possible?" Sam slumped her shoulders. "Then how, do you know what no one else knows?" He smirked leaning back on his hands. "Because I know you Samantha. I know you really well." She sighed.

"In fact..." He came closer placing his head in the crook of her neck, making her hold her breath. Tim spoke with his lips against the smooth skin of neck. She shivered from the sudden intimacy. "I would say..." He planted a kiss on her collarbone and she gasped closing her eyes. "I know you better than anyone else."

She opened her eyes slowly pushing him away. "That's impossible," she said. He smirked as he noticed how soft and rough her voice was. He did affect her. "You're reading my mind! You have to be!" He chuckled. "You sure about that?" Sam scowled poking him on the chest. "You're messing with me. I don't know how and I don't know why but I know you are."

Tim smirked as he grabbed her hand pulling her closer with it. "I told you, I know you. And that's that." Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. Tim began whispering. "I know that when your friends are gone you put up a mask. You tell them you're okay without them but in fact you are lonely."

Sam gasped. How could he know all these things about her? Things that no one knew. He smirked watching her fidget.

_"You're uncomfortable with me knowing all this about you aren't you Samantha?" _he thought to himself as he watched her and he continued.

"Your biggest fear is that you will end up all alone, with no one who will understand you." She gasped because that indeed was her biggest fear, but no one knew that. She watched him as he spoke. His eyes glinting with something she couldn't figure out. A moment later Tim smirked getting up off the bed. "Reading minds is impossible Samantha. Knowing someone isn't."

He put his hands in his pockets. "See you around," he said as he walked away from her. She gave him a glare while trying to ignore her pounding headache. She watched him stop just outside her door.

Tim turned to her giving her a soft smile. "By the way.." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packet of pills. He handed them to her and Sam's eyes widened as she noticed what he had just given her.

**: MIGRAINE PILLS :**

"For your headache." Sam gasped as she watched him smirk. He turned closing the door behind him, leaving her standing there in complete shock.

**"Oh my God..."**

**

* * *

YAY! Another chapter done LOL.**

_**Sam has a good idea what's going on now, and Tim Scam is such a show-off (lol in a fun way)**_

I hope you guys like this chapter, it's been a while I know (AGAIN - blame university (it's worse than school lol)

**Please R&R **_(i loved writing this chapter so fun :O )_

See ya around,

**Cresenta's Lark**


	10. Threat

It's been a while...Well here we go again.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Totally Spies, it's owned by Marathon Inc **

* * *

Sam gasped.

**She knew it. **

**She knew it. **

He was reading her mind.

"Why that twisted little..." She glared at the door before opening it and running after him, ignoring her pounding headache. She wasn't about to let him get away with this.

She ran for a good block or two past her house before she saw him near the wall at end of the next block. Sam grit her teeth while cursing at him in her brain. She reached him a minute later panting and glaring.

"You're reading my mind!" she shouted red-faced and glaring. He shrugged. "Did I say that I was?" She stomped over to him, glaring. "Shut up! I don't care what you said. I KNOW you are."

He smirked taking a step back and leaning against the wall. "So you finally figured it out. It took a while don't you think?" She glared clenching her fist. "How dare you!" He only chuckled in response. Sam glared at him.

_"God how I wish he would just-" _

'Die." Scam smirked, finishing her thought.

Sam let out a breath realising that she had forgotten that he could now read her mind. She was disgusted with the thought of having him poking around in her thoughts. There was a reason why people didn't have access to other people's thoughts.

She studied his face as he stood there smirking. His arms crossed over his chest. Amusement and victory dancing in his deep sadistic eyes. Sam glared as he chuckled.

"I would never have thought you had such amusing thoughts. I'm not about to drop dead anytime soon." She narrowed her eyes. He smirked. "Now if you're done calling me a sadistic bastard we can continue."

She gave him another glare as he repeated her thoughts again. "Stop that." He chuckled, amused. Sam took a step closer to him while giving him a threatening glance. His eyes watched her standing there on the pavement in her pyjamas, glaring at him.

_**He loved driving her crazy like this.**_

"I really make you angry don't I? She smirked. "Oh and what makes you realize that?" He smirked. "How many other men would you run after the way you run after me?" Sam rolled her eyes at his comment. "Other men don't go around doing crazy things like you do." Tim chuckled. "I take that as a compliment."

Sam glared. "You wish." When he opened his mouth again, Sam knew it would be one of his wonderful little sarcastic comments coming out of his mouth. And because she didn't feel like dealing with that she held up her hand showing him she meant business.

"What the hell do you want from me?" He smirked. "That's a story for another day." She did her best not to lunge at him and tackle him right then and there even though that was exactly what she felt like doing.

"Tell. Me. Right. Now." she said all the while glaring at him. He grinned. "Not yet Samantha, but you will know soon." And with that he left her there standing alone on the sidewalk screaming after him.

She couldn't believe it. How could he just turn around and walk away from her without telling her what he was planning on doing, and how she fit into his twisted new plan? She just had to know.

"Get back here you-"

"Bastard."

Sam seethed as she heard his voice again restating her thoughts.

**Tim smirked.**

He was so tempted to just leave. Leave her there., all alone in her fit of rage. She would scream and cry and beg for answers.

**And be forced to think of him. **

The thought was very appealing. He loved to pull her strings and annoying her seemed like the best way to do that. And he would have done just that if he didn't have something he needed to do first.

_**He needed to deal with her distraction. **_

Sam watched him turn his head to look at her over his shoulder. "Quite a limited vocabulary you've got there Sam." She raised an eyebrow. He smirked. "Bastard, two times in the last five minutes."

She put her hand on her waist smirking. "Yes because that word describes you so much better than anything else." She kept smirking expecting him to frown.

**He didn't. **

Her eyes widened slightly as he turned around with no trace of anger anywhere on his face. He stood emotionless for a second and then his lips formed into a smirk. Sam scowled. How she would give anything to break this man.

"I didn't stop to hear you swearing at me, no matter how amusing that is." Sam frowned crossing her arms over her chest. "Then why did you stop?" He closed his eyes walking closer to her. "I am going to tell you something that you should do."

His eyes opened as he gave her another smirk. "Something that you **will **do." Sam shivered at the way he said that. It was as if he was in control of her life, in control of _her_. She rubbed her arms convincing herself that the shivering was from cold and not from his dark and controlling tone. She snickered. "What makes you think I'm going to do anything you say?"

Tim ignored her question coming closer to her. "You will stay away from David." Sam raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about David?" He chuckled. "There is more that I know about you than you'd ever think." She gave him a glare realizing he must have used her mind to learn about David.

"Why would I stay away from David?" she asked genuinely confused. "And what's it to you anyway, David has nothing to do with anything." He smirked placing his hand on her shoulder and looking her straight in the eyes. "That is none of your concern." The hand on her shoulder tightened its grip and Sam drew in a breath. "You will stay away from him because I'm telling you to."

She couldn't control her sudden outburst. "And who made you in charge of my life?!" He chose to ignore her again as he repeated. "You will stay away from him Sam." She frowned pushing his hand away. "No I won't." She took a step back. "You may be able to read my mind, but you can't make me do what you want."

Tim tilted his head. "Oh but I can Sam." She raised an eyebrow. He looked at her intently, his dark eyes boring into hers as he spoke. "You don't know the extent to which I can go to get what I want."

She stood rooted to the spot hearing his words for exactly what they were.

**A threat.**

His smirk sent chills down her spine as he took the one step needed to close the distance in between their bodies and pulled her closer. He allowed his lips to touch the top of her ear as he whispered. "You will stay away from him unless you want something bad to happen." She tried to break out of his embrace but failed to do so.

"You don't scare me" she said as clearly as she could while hiding her fear. Which was growing every minute. He chuckled as his arms wrapped around her waist and his head dipped down to the hollow of he neck, his lips speaking against it. "Don't I Samantha?" She shivered again as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

The effect was dizzying and it made her want to close her eyes. She fought to keep her eyes open and fight against this new trick of his. She raised her head and looked away from him. Her face went red from anger and embarrassment realizing that she was being forcefully embraced by him in front of her neighbours.

Sam tried her best not to glare at them as one lady actually stopped walking and stood staring straight at them with a smile on her face. She gasped realizing what this looked like. To these other people it would seem like they were having an innocent lover's quarrel.

**The thought made her sick. **

":Let go of me" she said, her voice laced with anger. He was careful to grip her right arm, the one that other people couldn't see from across the street. Sam held her breath as she felt his hold on her increase. "I know I intimidate you Sam." His face moved to her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her in a tighter grip. "Don't try to hide it. It shows" he whispered.

And then she blushed when he planted a kiss on the side of her neck.

Sam was disgusted with her reaction and she tried once again to push him away. His grip didn't waver. He moved to her ear again. "Stay away from David." And then he let her go all at once and stepped away leaving her with her heart beating far much faster than it should have been. Sam didn't miss that she had just been delivered the same threat.

She watched him in shock as he actually had the nerve to turn around and wave at her after torturing her like this. Sam shut her eyes taking a deep breath, her thoughts in a frenzy. _"He just threatened me..but should I do what he said?" _

She kept thinking as she began walking back to her home. _"If I do what he says, then he'll just keep this going." _She frowned. _"I can't give him any more power over me." _

**Because she knew he had power her,**

**by reading her thoughts**

**and for other reasons she hoped he'd never find out. **

Sam glared reaching her destination. "He isn't going to rule over my life. I'll do whatever I want. I'll see David as much as I want. He can't control me." She opened the door and walked inside.

--

_"So you think I can't control you?" _He smirked hearing her thoughts, standing just a few blocks away."I already control you Sam. And we both know that."

His eyes darkened in anger when he heard Sam say that she'd meet David again.

"So you've chosen to disobey me? " He smirked. "That's not a smart choice Sam." Tim walked away with a sadistic smirk on his face.

If she thought she could disobey him and get away with it, she was sadly mistaken.

And he would have to be the one to show her,

**How wrong she really was.**

* * *

DONE!

I wonder what he's going to do to Sam.....hmmm...

_**Anyways that's for you to ponder...**_

Okay so now that I'm on holidays (and for unknown reasons have gotten a burst of ideas for this fic) You can expect some fast updates.

Next chapter is a **Biggy. **

**Please PLEASE Review, **you'd make me really really happy. (_And update sooner)_

Hope it was good,

**Cresenta's Lark **


	11. Intimidation

I haven't updated in a while. Oh well here we go.

**Disclimer: T.S. doesn't belong to me. **

* * *

Sam crashed on the couch and buried her head in a pillow. She was so tired of him being everywhere around her.

**And now he was inside her head.**

_He was inside of her._

She sighed. The more she tried to get away from him the closer he seemed to get. It's not like she hadn't thought of him before. She thought about him more than often. After all he was the one who broke her heart a few years ago.

And she would have given everything to be rid of him from her life, but he was a constant distraction. He was one of their biggest enemies. Now her biggest enemy.

He could shut up about Tiffany Aimes. She wasn't half as aggravating as he was. Sam knew that she had to find a way to get rid of him. And Jerry could give her salvation from this disease she was plagued with.

Or at least he could try.

Did she want him to try? Sam gasped. "Of course I want him out of my system!" He was taking over her that was the only explanation.

**And she didn't like it.**

----

**And he didn't care.**

He smirked as he heard her complaining about her problem The problem he created for her. She really shouldn't be so naive. He would only be too happy to create more problems for her.

_**It was her choice anyway.**_

He wouldn't be doing what he was about to do if she had only taken him seriously. His eyes narrowed as he watched his tracker looking for his target. "After today you'll know, I'm always serious about what I want."

The tracker stopped and showed him an address. He smirked. "And I want you to take me seriously. No matter what it takes."

------

Sam's eyes scanned her physics text book. She stopped, biting her lip. She could not bring her self to concentrate. All she could think about was him.

_**His voice telling him that he was in control, **_

_**of her life.**_

She glared. His face flashed in front of her eyes, his mouth half upturned in a smirk his eyes haunting her. She could only hope she could stop thinking about him the way she did. It bothered her so much that it was her of all people he chose to "toy" with.

Of course she had secrets, who didn't?

But her secrets were dangerous to say the least. She didn't even want to try and imagine the chaos her mind being connected with his would cause. He would get all of W.O.O.H.P's secrets. She had to be careful, she had to tell Jerry.

And if he couldn't deal with the problem then she had to make herself seem less reliable so that Jerry would not trust her with any of W.O.O.H.P's secrets.

She **only **prayed it would not come to that.

She sighed feeling so completely helpless. He had given her a threat that she hadn't taken. Now only god knew what he was up to. What he would be doing right now to make her listen to him.

Sam closed her eyes. She didn't know what he would do if he knew her deepest secret. That between all the anger and aggravation she felt because of him there was something else.

_**Something she wished she didn't feel. **_

_**Something she didn't ever want him to know about.**_

She changed her train of thought as best she could and got up to get ready for school praying that he hadn't been listening to her thoughts this morning.

---

His footsteps sounded on the pavement as he made his way closer to his destination.

**END OF 35TH STREET **

"This is it" he smirked as he stepped out of the shadows. He let his eyes scan over the house that stood before him as he waited for _him_ to come out. He didn't have to wait long as he noticed him make his way towards his car.

Tim smirked stopping him by placing his hand on his shoulder. The boy spun around to face him, confused. Tim smirked. The boy blinked. "Do I know you?" His smirk widened. "You WILL know me." His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to question what he meant, but Scam didn't give him a chance as he spoke first.

"I need you to do something for me." The boy smirked. "Why would I do anything for you?" Scam shook his head. He' would have to be taught a lesson for talking to him like that. "You are Ryan Cohen right?" The boy nodded. "And David is your best friend?"

Ryan froze. How a stranger knew about his friends was beyond him. But it was a bad sign. "What's it to you?" Scam smirked giving him a sadistic grin. "Attitude from little boys doesn't bother me." Ryan glared opening his mouth to swear but stopped when he noticed a gun in Scam's hand.

Scam smirked. "Shut up or I'll shoot." Ryan stayed silent. "Good now follow me." He lead Ryan into the alley next to his house. Ryan noticed that he was walking behind Scam. He took a deep breath and pushed him knocking the gun out of his hand.

It landed some distance away and Ryan smirked missing Scam's glare. He spun around and faced Ryan who was running towards him intent on fighting him. Scam shook his head as Ryan got closer and he moved out of the way. Ryan's body slammed into the wall.

Tim smirked watching him fall. "Wow you're already on the floor, and I didn't even have to lift a finger.

He heard Ryan swear and get up. When he made another lunge at Scam he glared before grabbing the boy by the back of the neck, giving him a punch in the stomach and sending him crashing against the wall again. "You're pathetic." Scam said as he walked over to the groaning boy.

When Ryan weakly assumed a fighting stance, Scam rolled his eyes before smirking. "I've never seen anyone so anxious to get their ass kicked." Ryan glared. "Shut up!"

Scam lunged at him grabbing his arm and twisting it. Ryan gasped. He had never experienced such pain before. "Let go of me!" Scam smirked twisting his arm further and bending it back. "Stop.." Tim chuckled and Ryan trembled from pain. Scam snapped the arm even further almost to the point of snapping.

He heard the boy scream. "Please let me go!" He smirked dropping his arm. "That's better now isn't it? I'd advise you to listen carefully unless you want that arm broken." His smirk widened. "And once I get started I don't know if I'll be able to stop. I might just kill you."

Ryan's eyes widened. "I..I could scream." Scam smirked. "Screaming is music to my ears. I'm used to hearing my victims cry for mercy before I kill them." He pulled out a knife before Ryan got a chance to scream for help.

"How bout if I cut off you tongue?" Scam smirked. "You could do the job without it." Ryan trembled and Scam enjoyed the look of fear on his face. "I could smash up your face so badly that no one could recognize you." He smirked. "I've done it before." Somehow Ryan knew not to doubt this man's abilities in killing and hurting others.

Ryan knew he had to escape. He shoved as hard he could and managed to get him to fall back a step. But it wasn't enough to escape. Soon he was shoved again to the cold brick wall, Scam's hands gripping his neck.

Scam glared getting annoyed with this boy's resistance. He hated people who thought they could outsmart him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a heavy bicycle chain.

_**It helped to be well equipped. **_

He smirked wrapping the metal chain around Ryan's neck. He watched his eyes widen and the colour drain from his face. Ryan trembled as he felt the chain begin to cut into his flesh, he could feel the circulation of blood stopping. Ryan coughed as his hands went to his throat, trying desperately to break the chain. Scam only smirked as he tightened his grip lifting Ryan partway off the ground with the chain. Ryan tried to breathe in through his nose coughing violently, his eyes beginning to close.

And Scam realized that this boy had had a little taste of his power.

**Enough ****for now****. **

Slowly, after giving him a glare Scam brought Ryan back down and released his neck. He gave him a shove and Ryan fell weakly to the floor. Scam only smirked watching the pathetic little boy whimper. he stood towering over the fallen boy. "I'm sure that by now you know..." He lowered down to stare at Ryan's pale face. "That I'm dead serious."

Ryan shivered. "What..what do you want?" Scam smirked seeing how the boy was stuttering like the little kid that he was.

"You are David's best friend right?" Ryan's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" Scam chuckled. "Oh please I know everything about my victims." He watched Ryan flinch and continued in a dark voice giving him a sadistic smirk. "You haven't seen anything yet."

"This friend of yours, isn't making me very happy. So I need to teach him a lesson." His smirk widened as he pointed to the fallen boy. "And you WILL help me with that." The boy nodded slowly. "What do I have to do?" Scam stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You Ryan.." He smirked. "Are going to run him over with your car." Ryan's moth hung open in shock. "What?" You want me to KILL David?" Scam shook his head, chuckling. "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself. I only said to run him over not kill him." He paused. "But if killing him makes your job easier then it's fine by me."

Ryan glared. "I won't do it!" Scam grabbed his collar and bent his head down to look him in the eye. "It's your life or his. I know you're stupid, but this shouldn't be a difficult choice to make." Ryan shuddered.

"And besides why so scared? I've heard you're really good at driving. So this should be really easy." Scam smirked. "Think of it as a test. If you do a good job everything works out. It not…" His smirk widened "Then David dies. Either way I'm not complaining."

Ryan lowered his head apparently deep in thought,. "You see this?" He held up the knife. "If I chose to slit your throat open right now…." The knife rested against Ryan's throat. "What could anyone do to stop me?" Scam smirked.

"What can YOU do? You're only option is to listen and follow everything I said. I don't think you want to die. Of course I could be wrong about that." Scam's smirk widened. "It wouldn't make ANY difference to me if you were alive or dead. I might just carve off that big mouth of your's and send it to your parents. They'd like that I think."

Ryan stayed silent clearly intimidated by Scam. He sighed. He knew that is he didn't do what this man was asking then he would not make it away from him alive. But to run David over? That was crazy. "But..but what if something goes wrong? What if David really gets hurt bad?" Scam smirked. "That's all in your hands, isn't it?"

He gasped when Scam pressed the knife deeper into his flesh. " Killing David should be the least of your problems right now. You don't want to make me angry." He trailed the knife across his neck. "Do you Ryan? 'The boy's eyes watched the knife for a moment before glancing up at him in horror.

He had no doubt that this man was capable of killing him, and Scam inwardly smirked because he knew that he...

**Had left no room for doubt.**

Ryan whimpered. "N-no..I don't." Tim smirked getting amused. "Are you sure?" Ryan stuttered. "Yes..yes I'm sure. I'll do what EVER you want just leave me alone." Scam smirked. "You follow the rules and keep your mouth shut about all this and _maybe_ you won't see me again."

Ryan relaxed slumping his shoulders. "Maybe." Tim repeated. "I might just have to visit you for something else dont't get too excited." He smirked when he saw the look of horror on his face.

"And when I ask you to do something again..." The knife twirled in his hand. "You WILL do it." Tim gave him a sadistic smirk. "Or else you know what I'm capable of." Ryan flinched. "Actually.." His smirk widened. "You'll NEVER guess what I'm capable of. So don't waste your time trying. You don't have a lot left to waste."

The boy stared at the predator's look in his eyes and trembled. "You have a half hour before school starts. You know what you have to do." Scam smirked. "Get to it." He turned to walk away but stopped. "I've always liked to be in control of my own fate. And here is your chance to do the same thing. Whether David ends up in the hospital or you die today. It's a decision you have to make."

Ryan nodded and Scam turned away leaving Ryan to his thoughts. He took a few steps away from the boy while watching him from the corner of his eye. He had a feeling he had made his point, but he wanted to make sure.

Just when the boy was about to move, he smirked taking the knife out of his coat pocket. He twirled it in his hand before hearing Ryan take a step on the pavement. He closed his eyes turning his hand slightly in the direction of the sound and threw the knife backwards.

He heard a scream and he smirked taking his time to turn around. When he did he saw Ryan. He was frozen in fear his eyes staring at the knife that was stuck in the wooden fence right next to his neck. One inch to the right and he would have died.

Ryan slowly looked at Scam. "Don't even think I'm not serious." He walked away without looking at the expression on Ryan's face. Because he already knew that he would be too scared at this point to do anything but listen to everything he had said.

--

Ryan hesitated for a second before Scam's threat reminded him to do exactly what he had been told. It was twenty minutes after the incident but he was still scared. He shook off the feeling as best as he could and got into his car.

He drove in the direction of David's house, he knew he would be making his way to school at this time. Because he was his best friend. He knew everything about him. Everything except why this man wanted him hurt. Ryan turned a corner and saw David.

He was walking on the block away from his house. He was about to cross the street. Ryan knew that he had to do this and it had to be now. Ryan let out a breath as he drove closer, sneaking up on his unsuspecting friend.

From the side of the block off to the side stood Scam watching Ryan's every move. When Ryan got close enough he placed his foot on the accelerator. He froze for a second in agony before taking a deep breath.

He closed his eyes tightly, pressing his foot hard down on the accelerator.

_"I'm sorry David." _

-

-

-

-

Scam heard a scream and the thud of a body fall on the ground. The car screeched to a halt he knew his job was done.

He smirked.

_**And he knew that she'd never doubt his intentions again. **_

* * *

**Wow he's evil. **

Poor poor David.

Anyway, please **Read & Review** (if you want to know what happens next)

I hope this chapter cheers Ivy up.

**See ya,**

**Cresenta's Lark **


	12. Too Late, Too Bad

I admit it's been too long. Sorry you guys, but university gets really hard around this time of year. Hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.

**Disclaimer: ****Totally Spies doesn't belong to me...there we go...**

On with the story! LOL

* * *

_**He was watching her now. **_

Through the lens of a camera he had made sure had been placed in the hospital room that David had been taken to. And all it took was scaring a nurse half to death. Which of course with his skills, did not take long.

Scam smirked.

He had wanted to see her reaction when she saw her "friend" hurt, possibly dead. He wouldn't miss it for the world.

Now he wouldn't say that he liked to see her upset or crying.

_But..._

Scam's fist slammed onto his desk as his fist clenched. "She has to know what I am capable of!" He glared clenching his teeth. It took him a minute to calm his racing nerves. Soon his frown and glare left his face to be replaced by a smirk. "And I'm **sure **she gets it now."

--

She watched David sitting up in the hospital bed. His leg was bandaged and one of his arms was in a sling. He was wincing from pain. Sam winced as she watched him. She could only wonder who could do such a thing.

--

"Me." Scam smirked. Although he picked Sam for his experiment because she was the smartest, he found himself enjoying how innocent she could be. He found it amusing how it didn't even cross her mind that _**he**_could be behind this.

"She's so innocent.." Scam said his eyes resting on her face on the screen. He saw the way her lips were set in a small frown, the way her head seemed lowered out of empathy. His eyes moved to her eyes which were cast downward. And for one moment her eyes met with his.

_Scam couldn't look away. _

His eyes bore into hers through the screen. "She'll have to be tainted if I want her for myself..." Scam paused when he heard his own words. He wanted her for himself? Scam smirked as he finally understood why he had felt the overwhelming need to hurt any man that got close to her.

**Including David.**

Too bad he had survived, he should have gotten him killed. Scam smirked sadistically. "I guess...I'll have to finish the job myself."

His smirk widened. Yes that would be perfect, he would personally kill off each and every man that tried to take her away from him. Tried to get close to her. And after he was done knowing all of W.O,O.H.P's secrets, he would never let her go.

**She would have been through too much with him to let go,**

**to even think about leaving. **

Scam's eyes returned to stare into Sam's. And soon _**he**_ would be the only man she looked at with those eyes. He was't going to give her a choice about that.

--

Sam blinked, looking around. For some reason she had a feeling she was being watched. Which didn't make sense.

_Unless...._

She gasped looking around wildly. Her eyes glancing everywhere. Would he really be watching her? Here? Her eyes scanned the area of the room but she saw no camera. She relaxed. It was bad enough he was in her head, she didn't need him watching her all the time.

Sam froze, a new thought coming to her.

She turned to look at David . "David how did this happen?" David smiled painfully. "I got run over by a car." Sam's eyes narrowed as she thought.._ "A car accident could be caused on purpose.."_ She watched him shrug. "But it's probably my fault, I wasn't paying attention."

She raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" He laughed. "I know I wasn't paying attention." Sam sighed. "Did you see whose car it was?" He nodded. "Yea." Sam's eyes widened. He knew who it was?! David craned his neck. "It was Ryan's car."

Her eyes widened even more. She spoke slowly. "Ryan Wyke?" David nodded. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and anger. "But he's your best friend!" He nodded. "That's why I said that I wasn't paying attention, or else why would Ryan want to run me over?" Sam smiled nervously, sitting next to him. "Right. Right. At least you're okay."

David smiled. "Yes and thanks for coming over to see me." He looked up at her. "It means a lot." He reached over to hold her hand but Sam moved it away sharply. "I gotta go." She stood up quickly moving away from him. "I'm super glad you're okay." She turned around before he had a chance to say anything walking out of the doors.

She began walking away from the door and the boy behind it, thinking about what David had said.

_"Why would Ryan want to run me over?" _

She winced speaking to herself. "You're right David, Ryan wouldn't want to hurt you." Sam's eyes narrowed as she remembered something else _**he **_had said to her.

**What Tim Scam had said to her not too long ago. **

_"Stay away from David." _

Sam pushed open another door stepping outside the hospital. His dark voice haunted her again and again.

_"Stay away from him."_

Sam frowned, as her eyes narrowed in anger. "Scam." She paused as she felt her anger rising. "He did this, I don't know how but he's behind this." She clenched her fist. _"And I'm going to find out." _

--

Scam smirked when he heard her thoughts. "Yes Samantha, come and find out." He stood up from the chair crossing his arms over his chest. He needed a way to lead her to him. But how? He paced back and forth wondering how to make her come to him.

Scam smirked a moment later. Of course he could just bring her here himself.

--

Sam sighed holding her head. She had spent the last few hours trying to figure out how to find Scam. And even after all this time she had no luck. She sighed again walking down the block towards her home. Only a few words could describe how she was feeling right now.

Tired, angry but most of all **frustrated**.

She sighed. If only there was some way she could find him. Sam climbed the steps to her porch and was about to open her door when she saw something that made her freeze. From the corner of her eye she caught sight of a shadow looming in the alley behind her.

She wasn't a hundred percent sure but she could not let go of the thought that maybe, that shadow was his. Sam carefully took her hand off the doorknob and counted to five before slowly turning her head and trying to get a better glimpse.

At first she couldn't see anything but then she slowly saw a face appear out of the shadows. She gasped when she saw his smirk. Sam watched him turn around and disappear in the alley. She practically jumped off her porch running after him. She wasn't about to loose him now.

Sam kept running in hopes of catching up but every time she seemed to get close he got away. She took a deep breath as she kept going hoping that sooner or later he would have to stop. And she thought that he never would.

**And then he did.**

She almost skidded to a stop because he had stopped so suddenly. Sam took deep breaths trying to calm down, as she watched him stare at her. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw him smirk.

Sam narrowed her eyes. _"What was there to be smirking about?"_ She blinked hoping that she hadn't made the wrong decision by following him. She shook her head. "No. I need to confront him now." He stood there for another moment before disappearing inside a building. She clenched her teeth giving him a glare. Taking a deep breath she followed him. She needed to get her answers.

She closed the door when she got inside and turned to face Scam. He stood leaning against a wall with a smirk on his face. Sam gave him a glare. He chuckled watching her face which was red from anger. "Why so angry Samantha?"

She narrowed her eyes while cursing at him in her head._ "How dare he have the nerve to ask that question? He's such a bastard - " _

"Still stuck on bastard aren't you Samantha?" She froze hearing his voice breaking her out of her thoughts. He smirked taking a step closer. "I really didn't think that your vocabulary would be this limited." She glared harder unable to think of a comeback fast enough for his remarks. Scam's smirk widened. "Or are you too much of a goodie-two-shoes to know any more insults?"

Sam drew in a breath. "Shut up." He only chuckled. "I think the second one is it." She pointed a finger at him while glaring. "Don't tempt me Scam or you're going to regret it." He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I really don't see how **you** can ever make me regret anything, but you can go on thinking that if it keeps you from going crazy."

She rested her hand on her hip. "Gee thanks." He smirked. "You're welcome." She crossed her arms over her chest. "For your information I didn't follow you here to listen to this." Scam shrugged. "So then why are you here?"

Sam shook her head. She just could not believe how he could do this. How he could destroy someone's life and pretend that nothing had happened. How he didn't carry anything on his conscience.

Did he even have a conscience? Something that told him that he did something wrong?

That he _**ever**_ did something wrong? She looked up seeing his smirk and immediately knew the answer. No, he did not. She glared harder. "You know damn well what this is about!" He smirked again and shrugged. "Just because I have the ability to hear your each and every thought, that still doesn't mean I want to listen all the time."

Her face turned red from anger and she felt her eye twitching when she heard his words. She didn't like how he always found a way to remind her that he was inside her head. It bothered her. She frowned. And somehow she knew that he knew it bothered her.

**And that was why he did it.**

Finding her silent he continued amused by the situation. "You have a mouth Samantha, use it." She clenched her fists and he smirked when he saw her fit of anger. Her fists white from her clenching them, her face almost purple with rage.

"What did you do to David?" He shook his head. "I didn't do anything." She smirked. "Oh yea right.." She gave him a glare. "I forgot. It was just an accident and Ryan just ran David over by accident." She narrowed her eyes. "You have really got to think that I'm an idiot to believe that."

He smirked. "Yes, but not a bigger idiot than to come after me alone." She glared again and he chuckled watching her. "You do realize that you don't have a chance against me?"

_"Ignore him"_ she told herself lowering her head to avoid looking at him. Scam smirked taking a step closer to her. "Or are you that stupid that you don't even realise that much?" Sam clenched her fist keeping herself from launching herself at him.

She took a deep breath and raised her head looking into his eyes. "Why did you hurt David?" Scam smirked. "I told you to listen to me..." He came closer slowly gripping her arms but Sam was too shocked to move. He rested his head against her shoulder. "And because you didn't listen to me.." Scam carefully breathed down the side of her neck, his lips barely brushing the surface of her skin making her shiver. "Someone got hurt." He released her suddenly, pushing her away.

She gasped slightly, and resisted the urge to run her hand over where his lips had touched her. She could still feel the tingle of his breath on her skin. She had, had enough. She was not going to allow this to go on any longer. She was sick and tired of having him toy with her head, her body, and her...heart.

_She ignored the last part._

Sam began to whisper. "I'm going to tell Jerry about this." Sam glared at him crossing her arms over her chest. She smirked beginning to feel stronger, even though she knew that telling Jerry had it's consequences but she was willing to do it. Even if it meant quitting W.O.O.H.P to keep its secrets safe. Even if it meant not being a spy anymore. She had to do it for the sake of the world.

Her smirk widened when she found him silent, her feeling of power growing. She glanced at Scam's face. "You can't stop me from doing that." Sam turned to the door taking a few steps closer to it before his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Yes. But who said I was going to let you leave?" She turned her head to face him in confusion when she saw him walk in front of her to the door. Sam watched him slam the door shut and stand in front of it.

He gave her a smirk taking a step closer and standing in front of her. She watched him in fear as he came closer and gripped her shoulders making her look only at him. When he glared, his eyes intimidated her. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her face and it made her dizzy.

She fought to keep her eyes open and her face straight. It took her a minute but she finally placed her hands against his chest giving him a shove and making him let go of her. "I am not staying here."

She began to make a move for the door again when he spoke. "You don't have a choice." She didn't get a chance to move as he smirked before quickly grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer. He picked her up and threw her on a chair.

Sam glared at him moving to get up but stopped when she felt metal bars trap her. Soon her arms were locked onto the armrests. Metal chains binding her wrists. She gasped when she felt her legs being fixed to the floor. Sam struggled trying to move. It didn't take her long to realize that she couldn't move at all.

She growled in frustration thrashing her head from side to side. "What do you want from me?!" Scam smirked as he approached the glaring redhead. "I guess..." His hand grasped her shoulder as his face moved closer to hers. "You're going to find out..." He smirked.

She gave him another glare. 'I'm going to get out of here" she said slowly. He chuckled. "No you're not Sam and you know that." He smirked. "You're not leaving until I know **each** and **every **one of your and W.O.O.H.P's secrets."

He moved away from her and began walking away. Sam resorted to shouting in anger. "I won't let you do this anymore Scam!" She thrashed around in the chair. "Do you hear me?!"

Her voice faded into the background as he continued to walk away from the glaring and shouting redhead. "So you won't let me know any more of your secrets Samantha..." He smirked giving her a glance from the corner of his eye.

**His smirk widened. **

"Too bad I already know your _biggest _secret."

* * *

_Done. _Hmm I wonder what her biggest secret is and what Scam knows, don't you?

_**Well, you'll find out next time (or will you?)....(Don't worry you will, it's a really big chapter next time) **_

And poor Sam, she finally wants to tell Jerry and now Scam won't let her. Oh well, what do you think he's up to?

**Please read and review**. I know it took me forever, but there is only one thing to blame...

**U-N-V-E-R-S-I-T-Y!**

lol

Please **R&R **i am waiting here in anxiousness to see your reactions... no really.

**Thanks,**

**Cresenta's Lark **


	13. Sinful Thoughts

I am extremely sorry that this took me so long to update. But I promise to make the updates quicker, now that my mini-writer block is over.

I also changed the summary out of boredom lol. :P

Hope people are still reading this fic, ok here we go.

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc. **

* * *

She closed her eyes harder when she felt light enter her eyes. Slowly she began to open her eyes. Gasping she snapped her head up. "Where am I?" She wondered out loud. It didn't take her long to notice the metal bindings on her arms and legs holding her to the chair where Scam had put her. Her eyes widened.

**Scam.**

**Where was he?**

Sam sighed trying to sit up and stretch her aching muscles. She could still hardly believe she fell asleep in his lair. Her friends would be worried sick. Jerry would have questions. No matter, she would deal with all that provided that she got free from Scam's grasp first.

Clenching her teeth together she glanced at the closed door she was sure he was behind. How dare he leave her in this chair, tied and bounded like a captured animal! She would kill him when she got free.

Actually she should have tried killing a long time ago.

_**A long long time ago.**_

But something had kept her from it, from even trying. Sam looked up when the door slammed open and _he_ came in. Her eyes stopped on his face, His jaw was tense, his eyes narrow and glinting with malice, but there was still a smirk on his face. A signal of his power over her in this situation.

He chuckled coming around to where she had been forced to sit. She noticed a glass of water in his hand and she gulped. For two reasons. One...her throat was dry and water was something she needed. Two...that it was HIM that was bringing the water meaning she could not drink it. It could be poisoned for all she knew.

Scam walked right up to her and held out the glass, making it obvious that it was for her. She gave him a glare before looking away. He shook his head and brought the glass to her lips. She tried to move her head but her grabbed her chin. "I'm not going to force you to drink water if you don't want to. You want to stay thirsty?.." He moved the glass away from her parched dry lips.

"Go ahead and do just that." She sighed before bowing her head in defeat and drinking the water. She needed her energy. She drained the glass and he placed it on a table before standing in front of her. Sam resisted any urge to swear at him because she knew he would hear her thoughts anyway.

"Good morning Samantha." She felt her eye twitch at the sound of his smooth rich voice. "It would have been if I wasn't stuck with you." He laughed and sat down in front of her on a table. She waited for him to say something but when he didn't she sighed. "Would you just tell me why I am being held hostage here." He blinked and shrugged. "Sure. I don't see the harm in that." Sam eyed him suspiciously as he began to explain. "I need to ask you a few...questions."

She raised an eyebrow and frowned. "You kidnapped me to ask me questions?" He shook his head. "I didn't kidnap you Sam..." He got up and walked in front of her. "I threw a bait and you took it. You followed me and I kept you from leaving. That isn't kidnapping." She but her cheek and tried to ignore his words.

_**Even though that was getting harder,**_

_**with every passing second.**_

He crossed his arms over his chest and gazed at her face. "All you have to do is answer my questions honestly and you can go. I won't stop you." She leaned back in the chair as much as she could and smirked. "Why would I do that?" He smirked. "I guess you really _love_ that chair Sam."

She clenched her teeth. If she didn't answer his questions he wouldn't let her go. So she had no choice but to answer his questions. Where was W.O.O.H.P. and Jerry when you needed them?! Shouldn't they be looking for her right now? Sam dropped her head and sighed. "Fine! Ask me your stupid questions!" Sam glared and waited for him to continue. Tim Scam chuckled and nodded. "That's better now." He walked away from her to sit on the table.

'First question..." He looked up and smirked. "The names of your best friends." She blinked her eyes and looked at him with confusion obvious on her face. "How is that of any use to you?" He frowned. "Just answer the question Samantha." Shaking her head she let out a breath. "Clover and Alex." He smirked "Good."

He didn't tell her but he was secretly reading her thoughts. So far she hadn't lied. But that was obvious, of course Clover and Alex were her best friends. But her needed her honesty, especially for his final question. He found himself amused that so far she had swore at him in her thoughts at least ten times.

**Not that he cared.**

"Next question..." He took his time watching her face which was red with anger and frustration. He knew for a fact that she would have tried to use a hidden gadget to escape overnight. And that was what had led him to take away her gadgets while she was sleeping. There weren't very many. Just her X-powder, which she could have used to call Jerry and her laser lipstick, which she could have used to escape.

"Do you lie often?" She blinked again unsure where he was headed with this. Why was he asking her if she lied often? She shook her head. "No." He blinked. "Do you ever hide your feelings?" She sighed. "Doesn't everyone do that?" He shook his head. "Don't answer with a question Sam." Sam dropped her shoulders and glared regretting that she had fallen asleep. Regretting that she hadn't thought about escaping.

"No, I don't hide my feelings Scam." He confirmed her answer by reading her thoughts. He smirked and leaned back on his hands. "So you never hide your feelings?" She glared. "Isn't that what I just said?" She watched him raise an eyebrow and she sighed. "Yes."

She was surprised at his next few actions. He got up off the table and laughed. She didn't quite catch what was so funny about her answer._ "Why is he laughing?" _she asked herself in thought while she heard the rich sound of his laughter. Scam stopped suddenly and stared at her._ "What? What's he looking at?!" _She watched him smirk. "You of course." Sam frowned realizing he was reading her thoughts again. He began to circle around her while talking and Sam's head hurt from trying to follow his movement. "So you never hide your feelings?" Sam blinked. She could swear that he had asked her the same question at least three times now. Was he doing it just to aggravate her or did he actually have a reason?

_**If he didn't have a reason she would be annoyed.**_

_**And if he had a reason she was afraid to find out what that was. **_

"Yes Scam. I don't hide my feelings. And right now I'm really angry." She heard him chuckle as he continued to circle her slowly. His eyes never left her form and she kept her eyes glued to him just in case he did something to her. She could never trust this man. That was something she knew really, really well. It was a well learnt lesson. She gasped when his hand suddenly grasped her shoulder and he leaned his head close to her ear. He began whispering in her ear and she strained to listen to what he was saying.

"So Samantha..." She gulped feeling his head dip down to the crook of her neck. She wished he would stop. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. Or the way he was touching her whether or not it was intended he scared her at times. But knowing that it was him that she was talking about it was probably intended. "You don't hide your feelings..." She felt her jaw drop and she glared. This was beyond annoying. "Okay enough is enough! Stop saying that!" She turned her head to face him out of anger and wished that she hadn't. Not only because she saw how his eyes were watching her with their strong sense of control, but because her fast movement had allowed something else to happen...

Her lips had brushed against his, by accident. Sam gulped after a moment, drawing her head back. Her eyes were wide and she was unsure what he was going to do next. She studied his face while licking her lips trying to undo what had just happened. To which of course there was no way. She would have wiped her mouth but her hands were tied. So she was left with the slight tingle on her lips from his and a blush of embarrassment on her face. That should not have happened.

She watched him straighten himself and stand to his full height, not even bothering to look away from her. After a moment she heard him speak again. "You've never hidden how you feel?" She narrowed her eyes in confusion while her mind was screaming in shock. He didn't even bother recognizing what had just happened. Sure it had been an accident but still. _"It probably doesn't matter to him. He knows it was an accident." _Sam sighed inwardly while ignoring his eyes that were boring into her. _"Men like him don't care about your feelings." _She heard him ask the question again but she ignored him. Why did he have to be so evil? So insensitive? Didn't it bother him when he hurt others? Wasn't it making him guilty that he was hurting her now, keeping her hostage? But she knew deep down that a man like Scam...

**Didn't feel remorse or empathy.**

**And he certainly didn't feel guilt.**

No he was immune to guilt, he probably deemed it a weak emotion. That probably made it easier for him to live as the killer, the sadist, the criminal he was.

_"He's so hard to figure out." _Sam thought to herself and he heard it. He smirked inwardly liking how he was dominating her thoughts even though she was in his trap. One would think she would be thinking about escaping, or running away. But no. She was thinking about him. Trying to solve him. To figure him out. But he was a puzzle with too many invisible pieces to be put together by just anybody. You would have to be special with the eyes to understand him to solve the mystery that he was. You would have to be special, possibly someone like her.

He snapped her out of her thoughts when he grasped her shoulder and made her look at him. She did with wide curious eyes. But he continued to say nothing. She kept watching him with narrowed eyes wondering what it was that he was up to now. But he wasn't about to speak anytime soon. After all he was a firm believer in this:

**"When your mouth stops speaking your actions speak for themselves." **

And he was going to prove just that. He didn't speak as he brought his face closer to hers while eyeing her with half closed eyes. She was scared that much he could tell easily. But he also saw the confusion and shock on her face. And yet she failed to even attempt to move. She didn't even try to struggle. He smirked inwardly as his lips came closer to hers._ "Of course Samantha, why would you stop me when this is exactly what you want?" _

He knew her secret, and nothing was going to stop him from using it to get to her, to W.O.O.H.P. and Jerry. And to his perfect revenge.

* * *

Sigh. This chapter was short, I know. A bit confusing too maybe. And it's a mini-cliffy. But will it make people feel better that things are heating up from now. (THE NEXT CHAPTER IS REALLY REALLY BIG lol)

Don't forget to **R&R** and questions for you to ponder:

I wonder what Sam's big secret is? _Is it obvious yet? YES? NO? _

Oh well, you'll find out next chapter. **I PROMISE**.

I wonder how Scam is going to use her "secret" to get what he wants?

You'll find out next time on Unlikely Intrusion.

Oh and please **Read & Review for me**. Please?? I will make Unlikely Intrusion my priority from now on lol and update much faster. **_But please review._**

_**Thanks, till next time,**_

_**Cresenta's Lark **_


	14. Keeping Secrets?

MUAHAHAHAHA! Guess what?….

It's the next chapter of Unlikely Intrusion!

:P (Sorry for the wait, but I have finally sorted this story out)

**Disclaimer: **Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc….UGH

Anyway, onto the BIG chapter :D

* * *

"Where could she be?" Clover said through clenched teeth. Both Alex and Clover were waiting for Sam. In fact they were getting sick of waiting because they had been waiting for hours. Wherever Sam was, she wasn't taking their calls. Clover knew she must have left at least twenty messages on her phone. Clover bit her lip, her mind in thought. Sam wasn't the type to not answer back. She took out her phone and dialled her number again, hoping that this time she would answer. She just hoped she wasn't in any trouble….

* * *

Sam gasped trying to turn her head to the side. She couldn't take anymore of this torture. Scam only smirked keeping his eyes on her flustered face. He loved the way she had squeezed her eyes shut the first time he had… He chuckled remembering her shock when he had kissed her.

It hadn't been a soft kiss but he knew she welcomed it anyway. Scam knew it was true because she didn't try to fight him off. Sure she was tied up, but she hadn't even flinched when his lips met hers. Of course she screamed in protest after he pulled away but she seemed to forget too easily that he could read her mind. He could see past her actions, past the mild disgust on her face. Her true thoughts easily revealed that she was lying when she said she didn't want this. That she had been lying all along.

He had never, not once even imagined that this could be. That she, the goody-two-shoes of the spies trio was the one girl who had a secret about him. He really was glad he had been reading her mind nearly all the time, because this secret was worth it. It was a secret that he would now be using to manipulate her, and turn her into his own personal tool. And to be honest he only had her to thank for this. He still didn't understand why she felt this way..

**But then again….**

"_Why should I care?" _Scam smirked. He truly didn't care about feelings, nor did he understand them. The only time he ever cared about "feelings" was when he could control people with them. People, whose emotions he could play with, that he could lead by a string. His smirk widened as his grip on the redhead tightened.

**People just like her.**

Sam glared daggers at him and frowned, while trying to get the blush off her face. Him staring at her didn't help. She knew he could see her swollen lips, her flushed face and her distracted eyes. Sam was sure he had kissed her many, many times now. It seemed that every time she tried to protest he only kissed her again. Every time he did, she had to berate herself in her head that this was wrong, and that she should somehow get him to stop.

**But that was hard to do when…**

Sam sighed, keeping her head down, not making eye contact with him. She was never any good at fighting her feelings. She really should have told Jerry while she had the chance, but her feelings always stood in the way. Sam glared harder when he stroked her hair and made her face him. "Let. Me. Go!" she stated angrily. He raised an eyebrow in amusement and looked at her innocently. "Why?" he asked and she could sense that a smirk would break out on his face any second now. Sam bit her lip and looked away. He chuckled finding her silent. "Honestly Sammie, is that how you talk to the man who…" Scam turned her head and looked into her eyes. "You _always dream about_?"

Sam's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in horror. "Wha..what?!.." she spluttered out. Scam smirked grasping her chin with his hand and bringing his face closer to hers so that his nose brushed against hers. Sam blinked but she didn't dare look away. She was too scared at this point, he couldn't have meant what he said. Sam wondered to herself quietly. How long had he been reading her mind for anyway? His lips pressed against her cheek, before he dragged his mouth to her ear an whispered into it. "Long enough to know you love me."

Her eyes threatened to pop, if she widened them anymore. It suddenly went quiet in Scam's lab. The only sounds Sam could hear was her heart thumping in her ears, and Scam breaths fluttering down her neck. She felt as if she would faint. No….No! This could not be happening! He couldn't know her deepest, darkest secret! This wasn't fair! Scam chuckled because he knew how he had set her mind off, all with one statement. She loved him, always had. No matter how good of a liar she was to her friends, he knew the truth.

**Nothing would save her from the consequences now. **

She shook her head and glared. "I do not love you." He smirked crossing his arms over his chest. "Denial isn't good for you Sam." Sam twisted around in the chair, ready by this point to launch herself at him. Anything to shut him up. "Stop it!" Scam shrugged, giving her an amused glance. "Stop what…saying the truth?" She heaved in a breath and bit her cheek. "That is not the truth you...filthy bastard!" She found herself gasping when he grabbed her head and kissed her roughly, his lips crashed onto hers and Sam found herself sagging against his chest, leaning forward for the kiss. He smirked against her mouth as he continued to kiss her, while reading her thoughts.

And he wasn't surprised to hear her moaning in her head. Yet he had to admit one would have to admire Sam's self control, the fact that she was trying so hard to reject the man she always wanted. If he wasn't able to know her mind, he would never have guessed that it was true. So she was good at hiding her feelings.

**Yet, somehow he knew she wasn't any good….**

**at fighting her feelings.**

The fact that she loved him despite the fact that he was evil, that he had willed to kill her before, and would try to kill her friends again and again until he did succeed. All these things proved that. And he was curious to know just how much he could get away with before she started fighting her feelings for him. But he would never let it come to that, he would remind her that she couldn't live without him. He would be the one showing her what to do, he would be the one controlling her.

**Through her heart,**

**and through her mind.**

He smirked opening his mouth and tracing his tongue over her lower lip before slightly biting into it, and making her gasp. But he didn't deepen the kiss. Scam smirked inwardly when she let out a groan of frustration and protest when he pulled away from her lips. Sam wanted to kick herself for wanting him to kiss her. Why did she love him?! She was sure she was crazy to be in love with a twisted, evil man bent on killing her. One that wouldn't mind having her dead, and one that would take pleasure in torturing her friends to death. And still she loved him.

That was the reason why, she had buried that secret deep in her mind. She never wanted anyone to know, to save her from the shame and disbelief her friends would see her with. She knew Jerry would never trust a spy who loved one of their biggest enemies. So she didn't think about it. Sam bit her lip and said nothing. But when…when she had learned that Tim Scam of all people had a way to read her mind, she truly became afraid. And she had tried so hard not to think about him once she knew. That however was impossible when he was always there threatening to drive her crazy.

And know he knew, and she didn't want to know how he would attack her with this. She knew he had something planned in that devious brain of his. She knew he had a way for her to regret falling in love with him. She was afraid to know what it was. Really, really afraid. He chuckled watching her tormented face. Who knew love could hurt so much?

He gripped the armrests on the chair and leaned in watching her pretty emerald eyes, and when he looked closely they looked duller now. Her face was pale now, she was biting the same lips he had been kissing for hours. It was easy to see that she knew he wouldn't let her go easily. That he would find a way to make her pay, for loving him.

**And of course, **

**she was right.**

Sam glared and opened her mouth to deny what he knew, before he placed a finger over her lips. "Don't." He smirked. "I know you love me Sam. You can't pretend not to anymore, it's out of your hands." He traced her lips ignoring her hateful glare. "All you need to do, is to listen to me." Sam shifted her head throwing off his finger. "No! All I need is a psychiatrist to help me get over you!" Sam smirked inwardly when she noticed he looked taken back a bit from her outburst. He had stepped back a bit. But her inner happiness faded when she saw a smirk form on his face, and an evil glint form in his eyes. "Did you just admit…that you loved me?"

Sam's eyes widened, and she refrained from cursing out loud when she realized he was right. She had just said she loved him, and needed to get over him. Sam huffed and looked away looking utterly adorable in Scam's eyes. She stayed silent thinking this over. Even if he did know she had feelings for him, what could he possibly do with that? Would he try to humiliate her? But who would believe him. Sam smirked feeling hope building up inside her. That's right no one would believe him over her. "I do not love you..and even if I did…" Sam smirked harder. "You have no way to prove it."

Scam chuckled as he watched her demeanour change from a helpless frightened girl, to a confident woman with a plan. He absolutely loved her innocence. "Oh come on Sammie…have you ever taken a lie detector test?" She froze a bit as she heard him. He continued with a shrug. "All I need to do is tell Jerry to test you, get him to ask you if you love me. Knowing Jerry's trust and confidence in you, he will do it just to try to prove me wrong.…and you being the terrible liar that you are will definitely get caught" he finished with a smirk. Sam clenched her teeth wanting to rip out her hair. She really wasn't a good liar. But….

Sam inwardly smirked. She was smart enough to cheat on a polygraph test. She had learned about it in WOOHP training itself, and it made her laugh that Scam thought he could use a lie detector test to trap her. He would have to do better. Sam relaxed in the chair and smirked. "A lie detector test won't be able to catch me…you're being stupid if you honestly think that will work. I know how to cheat on those, it's part of WOOHP training." Scam smirked, making her narrow her eyes. Why wasn't he angry that his plan wasn't going to work? Did..he have another way to prove her secret? No..no what else could he possibly do?

He smirked taking a step towards her, standing directly in front of her. She looked up to see his face and he was still smirking when she did. "You think that's the end of it?" He asked, his voice unbelievably calm. Too calm for a man whose plans had just been destroyed. Sam gasped when he leaned down and gripped her shoulders, his head coming at level with hers. "Did you really think…that was all I had in mind?" He chuckled. "Sam…I will prove it to Jerry…to your friends to everyone that trusts you. That you love me." Her eyes shook and she was afraid to ask how. "I don't care…no one will believe you because I hate you" Sam whispered while watching his eyes darken with anger. "Even if you begin to hate me now…you loved me once, that's all Jerry needs to know to doubt you." She kept her mouth shut because she knew he was right.

Scam continued while peering into her eyes. "Do you think I can't show Jerry that you do love me Sam?" She nodded slightly and he only smirked. "You think I can't make _Jerry _read your mind…like I made it so that I could?" Sam froze. _He wouldn't…_"You wouldn't.." she said slowly, her voice shaky. If Jerry could read her mind he would know. She couldn't lie in her thoughts…Jerry would know she was lying.. Scam smirked harder knowing he had her right where he wanted her. "And you know what will happen after he finds out?" Sam said nothing her eyes staring at him in horror.

"He will doubt you, and he will fire you from WOOHP. Your friends will never trust you again.." Sam drew in a shaky breath hearing what he was saying. All the horrible things he was saying, all consequences of loving an enemy of WOOHP. And as if that wasn't bad enough he continued to scare her. "And if you really get lucky…" Scam smirked. "Jerry might think you were in on all my plans, that you helped me escape from WOOHP." Sam gasped in horror, feeling her throat tighten. "And if you think about it.." he continued, feeling no mercy for the horrified girl. "I have escaped more ever since you started to work at WOOHP." Sam bit her lip knowing that the facts were starting to pile up against her.

Scam chuckled leaning back and smirking again. "Everyone knows you do crazy things to help those you love." Sam shook her head speaking in a mere whisper. "That's not true.." He smirked even more. "Do I have to mention…James?" Sam drew in a breath, knowing that James was a blemish on her record. Everyone knew how she had unknowingly committed a crime to help him because she had loved him. Scam was right…. She was trapped. He could only feel satisfaction when he saw her shaking where she sat, and he knew she was stuck perfectly within his trap.

**With no where to go. **

"I suggest.." he started. "You do what I say.." Scam untied Sam's binds, knowing she was too weak both mentally and physically to fight him right now. Sam trembled when he grabbed her arm and pulled her on to her shaking feet. His arm wrapped around her waist and he rested his chin atop her head. "Keep your mouth shut Sam..unless you want to deal with the consequences. Keep working at WOOHP the way you have been, and don't say anything to anyone. Or else…you know what will happen." He stroked her hair even though it only made her shake even more. "You will lose nothing if you keep it quiet, I just need WOOHP's secrets. Which I WILL get through you. There is nothing you can do about it, you CAN'T stop me." Sam hated the confidence and control in his voice.

His voice was threatening even more when he spoke again. "I'm not going to say it again..say anything to anyone, and you will regret it." He made her look at him before he planted a final kiss on her lips. "Good luck keeping your secret..." he whispered against her lips.

* * *

Sam walked outside on the sidewalk heading towards where her friends would be. She was clutching her phone in her hand, the one with a million messages from Clover left over the last few hours. Her mind was swimming with thoughts, all of them about Scam. About what he said. She couldn't let anyone know her secret, even if it meant betraying WOOHP. She bit her lip when she saw Clover and Alex stand up from the park benches when they saw her. She started to walk towards them while thinking. _"But how can I betray them? How can I betray Jerry. I have to stop this..I have to think of something! Scam can't get away with this…" _

She stopped when Clover ran up to her with a slight frown, Alex next to her. "Where were you Sam!" Clover asked, annoyance in her voice. Alex crossed her arms over her chest. "Yea, and we want the truth!" Sam sighed and opened her mouth to answer her friends but stopped when she heard his voice replaying in her head....

_"Keep your mouth shut Sam..unless you want to deal with the consequences._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! XD - Poor poor Sammie, fallen for the bad guy. (jk.)

Chapter done! Just a heads up there are not too many chapters of Unlikely Intrusion left. (Unlike the True Mission's 34 :P)

Anyway,

hope you guys liked this chapter.

Thanks for all your awesome reviews last time!

**Please REVIEW again! Pretty Please! :P**

(Goes off to write the next chapter.)

Luv,

**Cresenta's Lark **


	15. Just Another Surprise

Hi :P

Here is the next chapter of Unlikely Intrusion!

(I'm really sorry for the long long long wait, but I blame university) Anyways thanks for the awesome reviews you guys it means a lot. :D

**Disclaimer:** UGH....Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc….eh (Marathon will pay for this one day. MUAHAHAHAH-- ahem)

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**He hadn't seen her for 3 days.**

Scam sighed as he paced around his lab where he was cut off from the rest of the world. It sucked to have to hide like this but if things went as planned it wasn't going to be long before he didn't have to hide anymore. The key to his plan was Sam. Jerry's precious agent, Sam. While he hadn't been comfortable trusting the enemy with a plan as big as this he was delighted to know that she was right in his trap now. He could trust her now. She had to do everything he wanted because she had made it so damn easy for him to control her.

**And control her he would.**

It still made him chuckle when he thought about Sam, the only spy to ever fall for him this badly. He knew she was probably kicking herself for it now. That she was probably looking for a dark corner to hide in at this exact moment where the world could not see her shame. Where no one could blame her for falling in love with a criminal. With her enemy. He smirked in satisfaction at his next thought.

**But no matter where she went, **

**no matter how well she hid.....**

**She could NEVER hide from him.**

He had tried to read her mind in the last three days and most of her thoughts were filled with worry about what he could possibly make her lose in life. And even though he hadn't gotten any secret WOOHP information off her yet he was still impressed. Only because he could clearly detect the fear in her thoughts whenever she did think about him.

**He knew he scared her,**

**and that was such a comforting thought.**

Sighing slightly Scam sat himself on a chair and took a break from his walking. As much as he enjoyed controlling Sam and causing chaos in her world he was a bit frustrated. He was supposed to be gaining valuable information from WOOHP. Information that he could use to destroy Jerry and the rest of his agents, but so far all he had gotten where bits and pieces of Samantha's troubled teenager life. Troubled only because he was a part of it, and even if that made him feel good about himself, he still had to admit he was annoyed with Jerry for wasting his time like this.

For some reason Jerry hadn't given them anything but a few useless missions for a while. Jerry hadn't even invented any new gadgets that he could steal solely for his own amusement and that made him angry. He hated wasting his time. Knowing it was Tuesday night he knew it was close to the middle of the week. Sam was probably sleeping by now (that was if she could still bring herself to sleep without waking up from nightmares about him) and preparing herself for another day of school.

But he couldn't help but want to read her mind. He couldn't simply go visit her right now because he didn't want to be seen by anyone in her family or her friends. If they saw him all his plans could go to waste because he knew Jerry had him on red alert ever since he escaped. So he was stuck doing the only thing he could do and that was reading her thoughts to try and see when he could catch her alone and personally interrogate her about the many questions he needed answered about WOOHP and his enemies.

Letting his mind go blank he focussed on Sam trying to re-establish the connection he had made between their minds. He smirked impressed with his abilities because it took him less than a minute to do it now. Reading her mind was becoming second nature to him and that was great because he knew had to be able to do this with ease in case he needed this power in a time of emergency.

He wasn't all too surprised to find her mind blank and he could figure out easily that she was sleeping. Her mind was so peaceful, all he could detect was her calmness at that exact moment when she wasn't thinking about him. About what he could do to rip apart her world as she knew it. Not breaking his connection with her mind Scam slowly walked out of lab, making his way into his room. Once he got there he sat himself on the edge of the bed and sighed, Sam's lack of thought at the moment making him feel sleepy despite being restless for information.

**Restless for a chance to do something,**

**Anything, to make Jerry pay.**

Dropping his head he slowly lay down on his bed, Sam's blank thoughts the only thing there to listen to in the dead of the night. Scam didn't let his hold on her mind go, keeping his connection with her far longer than he ever had. He was still waiting, still hoping that he could gain a secret or clue from one of her unconscious thoughts. He kept listening to the non-existent sound of her thoughts as he slowly felt himself fade out of consciousness, and before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

He woke up with a start an hour later. Mentally berating himself for falling asleep Scam sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to focus on her mind again knowing that he had probably lost focus on her by now. The reason why he had woken up suddenly was because he was sure he had heard someone talking. Someone's voice had woken him up, and knowing that he was all alone in this hideout and that he had been reading Sam's mind before he slept, he knew it was most probably her. Was she up at this time of night? "She must be.." Scam said to himself. "I'm sure it was her voice I heard."'

He allowed his mind to go blank of anything but Sam's thoughts and he found himself frowning when he realized she had probably gone back to sleep again because he heard no thoughts being thought inside her head. Being angry with himself for possibly having missed some important information Scam scowled before he sighed and laid down on the bed. He was too tired to think anyway, maybe he would just read her mind tomorrow when he could actually keep his eyes open.

Scam was about to close his eyes, pull out of her thoughts and let himself sleep when he stopped suddenly. His ears picked up on a sound and his eyes narrowed in focus as he tried to figure out where it was coming from. A moment later he knew it must be coming from Sam's thoughts. He heard a moan and then a sigh. He sat up suddenly alert at what was going on. Was Sam hurt? Or in pain? He couldn't afford to lose such a valuable pawn right now.

**It was too early for that.**

**Much too early.**

Forcing himself to focus harder on her mind he closed his eyes and shut out everything else simply relying on her to tell him what was going on. His eyes narrowed in confusion as her soft moans stopped and her mind became peaceful again while he was left more curious than ever.

**It still seemed like Sam was....**

**asleep.**

He sighed. Just a moment ago when he heard her sigh he was sure she had been awake, but her mind seemed too at rest for a person who was wide awake. Perhaps...He smirked when he finally figured out what was going on. Chuckling softly he let his head rest against the headboard of the large bed he sat on. "Sam must be having a pleasant dream" he said to himself amazed that she was still able to find comfort in her dreams when he was so busy making her waking life a living nightmare, an unbearable hell.

Crossing his arms over his chest he smirked again. He really should let her be. Her dreams were private, and it wouldn't be right to go looking at them. Scam's smirk widened. But then again he had willingly invaded her thoughts and enjoyed it and those had been private too so why should he respect her privacy now? Pausing in thought he wondered whether or not he should let her have this last sense of secrecy from him. Sighing he shook his head and closed his eyes having made up his decision. He wasn't going to look at her dreams, it wasn't all that important to know what things Sam loved and desired.

**Wanted and craved.**

He didn't necessarily need to see the things she wanted bad enough to be forced to dream of having to herself, just because she could not have them in reality. It wouldn't help him with his plans and mission or revenge in any way. So it was pointless and he wasn't going to waste his time. Scam closed his eyes and concentrated on falling asleep, slowly letting his hold on her thoughts go. He was going to leave her be and not invade her thoughts anymore but he snapped his eyes open a moment later, alert and in shock at what he had just heard in her thoughts. Scam narrowed his eyes and forced himself to focus harder, pushed himself to know what she had mumbled in her mind.

And he sat there with a shocked expression at what he heard. Sam was definitely having a dream. His mouth slightly fell open in shock when he heard her quiet whispers uttering a name in her dreams. _"..Tim..." _He found himself more shocked than ever because he knew she was dreaming about...him.

A smirk slowly donned his face and curiosity led him to go against his original plan. He was going to look at her dream now , it was only fair. If she was allowed to dream about him then he was most definitely allowed to see her dream. Smirking again he let his mind focus on Sam's mind shutting out his need for sleep and it wasn't all that hard because he was having way too much fun invading her privacy. Scam closed his eyes and smirked harder when his mind connected with hers and even more when he heard her whisper his name again. Soon he was seeing her dream as clearly as if it was his own as it flashed in front of his eyes.

* * *

_**Her eyes widened and a heavy blush stained her cheeks as he trapped her against a wall. A smirk was stretched onto his face as he pinned her there leaving her unable to move away. But it wasn't like she was going to push him away anyway. **_

_**Sam hugged her textbooks close to her chest putting up a weak barrier between herself and him. She needed to establish some sort of control over this situation. Or try to at least. His smirk widened teasingly, as he pulled her closer to his chest suddenly making her books fall somewhere on the floor of her bedroom. He whispered into her ear, amusement laced into his smooth, rich voice "Don't tell me you want me to leave..." he said while gently placing a kiss against her neck. She could feel her heart pounding in her eardrums and she blushed hard as she struggled to answer him before he turned and walked away. **_

_**Finding her silent he frowned but slowly removed himself from her form and began to walk away. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened in surprise. He was really walking away from her. "No!" Sam cried out in protest running to catch up with him before he walked out of her bedroom door leaving her alone and running off like he always did. **_

_**She couldn't let him leave. She grasped his wrist from behind and caught her breath before she placed a small smile on her face and turned him around. Blinking innocently she stared at his face, and she blushed when she realized that even with a frown on his face he was perfect. His sea-foam eyes were narrowed in curiosity showing that he was wondering what she was going to do next. Whether she was going to let him leave or convince him to stay.**_

_**She didn't say much before she leaned herself on her toes and brushed her lips against his, her arms moving rapidly to wrap around his neck. Of course she wasn't going to let him leave. She smirked against his mouth and slowly ran her tongue over his bottom lip, biting it softly and begging him to kiss her back. Lucky for her he listened and kissed her back, as his lips pressed roughly against hers, challenging her kiss as his tongue wrapped around hers. She fluttered her eyelids and clung onto his body pressing herself tightly against his hard body enjoying how it felt to be pressed against his broad, muscular frame. **_

_**It was a feeling that she knew she enjoyed too much. Sam blushed harder as his lips moved down the side of her neck, his teeth biting her skin while his hands moved down slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Re-trapping her against a wall, he smirked before he tossed her shirt to the floor and placed a kiss on her collarbone, placing more and more with each passing second. Clawing her nails into his back she moaned pressing her head hard against the wall as her eyes were sealed in bliss. The sound of his chuckling filled her eardrums as her heart raced while she felt him planting his touch all over her skin. **_

_**With his hands, with his lips... **_

_**Sam sighed contently as her lips formed a smile and she moaned out his name as he moved back up kissing her neck. He glanced into her eyes before his lips crashed onto hers again but not before she whispered his name one last time. "Tim..."**_

* * *

Scam's eyes opened as he sat there slightly shocked once he had pulled himself out of her dream. So that was what she had been dreaming about. Never in a million years would he have even guessed that those kinds of thoughts even lingered near Sam's brain. She really was a little liar wasn't she? Sure she had her one horrible little secret that he had effectively stolen from her...she loved him, but still how often did she dream of him like this? How many times had this happened before?

How many nights before had she used him like this?

**Toyed with him like this? **

How many times had she stolen him away with her mind and played with him in her dreams to her heart's content, unconsciously fulfilling all the desires she had for him that she knew she could never fulfill in real life? Not while being a goody-two-shoes anyway.

He chuckled to himself as her dream went on but he let her thoughts go one by one. His lips formed a amused smirk and he dropped his head as he thought about the amusing redhead he knew as Samantha Simpson. She was so full of secrets, and he found he really didn't know her that well after all. Her dream had left him in shock to say the least, especially since she spent so much of her time convincing herself, convincing him that she didn't love him. She was so busy denying all of it but her dreams spoke for her didn't they? Still he had never expected sweet innocent Sammie, the way she presented herself to the world to be so drawn to the dark side.

**He was the dark side,**

**but she wanted him anyway.**

She certainly didn't see him as a _saint_ in her dreams, that was crystal clear from what he had been doing in her dream. She didn't see him changing his plans or restructuring his life to fit her own. He was still himself within her dreams. Still Tim Scam in all his evil glory and she still wanted him. Whatever would her friends think if they found out? Scam smirked as he leaned his head against the headboard his mind linking with her again. He spoke out loud to himself as he chuckled. "Wow Sammie...you're not as innocent as you let on."

* * *

Sam's eyes opened in a flash and she sat up blushing hard. Her dream faded fast and she looked around frantically for any sign of him. She was sure she had heard him whispering in her ear just now. Scolding her, mocking her for thinking of him like this. "But how could he?' Sam whispered to herself. "He would have had to see my dream.." Her eyes widened and she gulped he hadn't been reading her mind right? Surely he'd be gentlemen enough to leave her thoughts alone in her sleep right?

She sighed then shook her head knowing she hadn't fallen in love with a man that respected her privacy in any which way. He could have seen her dream and she blushed when she thought about it. He had probably snuck into her room to interrogate her about Jerry and his secrets and then had proceeded to hack into her dreams with his newly gained power. He had probably come because he knew she would be alone right now. She blushed harder and sighed knowing he had seen her dream when he said she wasn't as innocent as she let on. She frowned as she blamed him in her mind.

**Of course she was innocent,**

**it wasn't her fault her mind refused to stop thinking about him.**

Still blushing, Sam looked around for any sign of the man she hoped wasn't her crush but was anyway. Was he hiding in her room somewhere? She was sure she had heard him right now. Where was he?

Sam sighed. "You know you can come out now...Scam.." She said her voice slightly peeved but her blush remained on her face even though she struggled to make it go away, he was her enemy after all and he was using her. So what if he saw one of her dreams of him that she had no control over? It didn't change a thing. He was still a manipulating jerk that was using her weaknesses and lack of control to threaten her world. He was evil, completely and totally evil and she needed to stop him from causing anymore damage.

Which meant she had to stop fantasizing about him fist. She blushed then sighed knowing she would have to confront him now but she would deal with it, she would deny her dream and blame him for it. Waiting for another minute, her eyes narrowed in confusion. Why wasn't he showing up?

* * *

He sat there unmoving on his bed. Sam was looking for him. In her room….His eyes widened as he tried not to jump to conclusions. He could sense the feeling of confusion in her mind. She honestly believed he had been in her room just now. But he hadn't moved, he was still sitting there in his room. Scam drew in a breath while he thought. So the only thing that could have happened was that....when he spoke just a moment ago...

Somehow...

She had **HEARD** him speak.

_"But how?" _Scam thought his mind in a frenzy. How could Sam have heard him when he wasn't even there with her? All he had done was commented on her dream, while he was still reading her mind. His mouth fell open in shock as realization slowly donned its way into his mind.

**Something had changed**.

He knew it had to do with his mind-reading chip. The device that had already done things for him that he had never seen coming. Somehow the level on which his and Samantha's brain was connected had changed. They were linked even more now. He didn't necessarily have to physically be in her presence to talk to her now.

Scam could feel himself plotting already. There were so many ways!... So many countless ways he could use this! So many ways he could use this accidental chance he had been given to get everything he wanted! The limitations of having to hide in this place were slipping away now. He could read her mind and communicate with her without being there with her. No longer did he have to find ways to catch her alone. He never had to worry about being caught again. It was just another way fate was telling him victory would be his this time. She just didn't know it yet.

He tried not to grin outwardly at this amazing turn of events. Scam wondered to himself for a moment and then decided he should confirm his discovery before he got too excited. He had to see if this was really even true.

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and focused his mind on Sam's. When he heard her thoughts wondering where he was he knew he had made the connection again. Making sure to place all his focus on her he spoke. "Goodnight Sam" he said, his voice steady and firm.

* * *

Sam who had been frantically looking for Tim Scam in her room blushed and sighed before she closed her eyes in relief when she head his voice again. He wasn't here. She was still dreaming, and he was wishing her goodnight in her dream. _"Of course.." _thought Sam. _"Why else would he bother to say goodnight?"_ She shook her head with a small smile on her face and laid down.

She opened her mouth, telling him goodnight in her thoughts since he was obviously wishing her goodnight in her dreams. The real Tim Scam would never bother, and he had more important things to do than sneak into her dreams. Like world domination. He was evil, she reminded herself.

"Goodnight Scam.." she said feeling a little silly and she kicked herself for this before she finally closed her eyes hoping not to dream about him again just in case he did read her mind tonight.

But far away from her Tim Scam was wide awake and smirking. She had heard him. She could **HEAR** him and he wasn't even there. She didn't know it yet but he hadn't been speaking in her dreams. She was not dreaming. She hadn't dreamt his voice at all.

**He had spoken to her.**

Scam's smirk widened and he had to stop himself from laughing maniacally out loud, because now he knew she was just another step closer to being completely possessed by him.

* * *

DONE! :P

Hope you guys enjoy the new twist:_** Oh my god he can talk to her through her mind now!!**_

I wonder what he's going to do with this now...hmm. (But knowing Scam's wonderful and evilly twisted mind you'll never know....and neither will I until I probably write the next chapter lol so it's all good). Anyway....

**Please PLEASE review!**

It's been a while! (Sorry about the wait again :( , but thanks for all your reviews last time I appreciated them.)

_**Review!**_

Luv,

Cresenta's Lark


	16. Transformation

Hello everyone. =) , Finally chapter 16 of Unlikely Intrusion!

(Again, Sorry for the long time it took to have this up. :( My computer just got back 2 weeks ago and I'm finally back on track.)

THANK YOU SO MUCH for the fabulous reviews! :)

**Disclaimer:** Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc….coughdieMarathoncough...ahem

Hope you will all like this chapter.

* * *

Sam awoke tiredly the next day, after a shaky night of off and on sleep after she had seen Scam in her dreams. As much as she enjoyed being able to see him more than she ever could in reality (because of her restrictions of being his enemy) she was afraid of the power he had over her. So far Jerry hadn't told them anything too dangerous that Scam could use to destroy WOOHP or the world for that matter, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he did. And she had no idea what she would do then.

Sighing, she flung her legs over the side of the bed, dragging herself to her bathroom to wash up and get ready for school. It didn't help that she had a calculus test today, her brain was already exhausted and tired with Scam and his antics to deal with math right now. Knowing there was nothing she could do about him for the moment she stopped thinking about it and focused on revising for her test as she quickly prepared for her school day.

* * *

Scam yawned as he sat up in bed and smirked remembering the events of last night. How his wonderful, little spy was more in his grasp than she had ever been before.

**It was only a matter of time,**

**until she would be lost in him. **

Smirking, he imagined what it would be like to have her obsessively thinking of nothing but him. Thinking of nothing else but what he might do to her. He thought about her, the goody-two-shoes having to look over her shoulder for the rest of her life wondering if he was watching her. The thought amused him beyond anything else.

Letting his thoughts focus on the helpless girl's mind he was surprised to find her not thinking about him. That thought only bothered him for a brief moment because he knew that she couldn't think about him all time. Not yet anyway.

His mouth curled up into a smirk as he heard her hurriedly solving equations and radicals in her head and he figured she had a calculus test this morning. Pausing for a moment he asked himself if he should let her be just for now. She was obviously tired and stressed out and needed to relax...but if he didn't torment her then that would mean that he cared about her.

**He couldn't have that,**

**Now could he?**

* * *

Sam glanced at her watch nervously and noted it was 9:00 am sharp. Looking to the front of the room she could already see the tests being distributed to the other students, and she knew she would be getting her own soon. Leaning back in her chair she couldn't fight the knot she felt in her stomach. No, she wasn't nervous about the test she knew she would do well. Something else was bothering her a lot. She hadn't seen Scam for four days now and she worried why he was laying dormant.

Was it because Jerry hadn't given them any valuable information that he could use so far? Was that the reason? Sam sighed as she stared at her empty desk, slightly biting her lip as she tried to bury the feelings she shouldn't be feeling. She was, dare she say it, hurt. Was information all that she was good for? Was that all that Scam needed her for?

Although she tried not to think about it her mind helplessly wandered back to the kisses he had given her. Were they all just to manipulate her? Although she knew the answer was yes, she couldn't help but hope that there was something more to him touching her than simply a method to get to her brain.

Frowning Sam bit her cheek as her thoughts continued to think about him. _"Does he only need me for information? Why? Because I am the most loyal that Jerry has? Or is it because I'm a goody-two-shoes? Would Scam have more use for me if I was more like him? If I was...evil?" _She didn't feel her own eyes glaze over as she thought about him in a trance. _"Would Tim love me if I was evil?"_

Gasping, she shoved away her thoughts and kicked herself from under the desk. She tried to control her panic and get a hold of herself. Her thoughts, to put it simply, had frightened her. How could she even think like that?! She wasn't an evil person and that was the reason why Tim Scam was picking on her and getting away with it. _"That's also the reason why he doesn't like you" _her mind nagged but Sam shut it up right as her teacher put a test on her desk face down.

Her teacher gave her a smile and Sam returned it because she knew Mrs. Fay expected her to do well. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to stop thinking about Scam and focus on her test. She really should be grateful that he wasn't harassing her right now because she honestly needed to do well on this test. Maybe if she was lucky he wouldn't bother her anymore. Maybe he realized that Jerry really did not hand out secrets to his spies and he was wasting his time with her. Then her life could go back to normal.

Sam smiled as she thought about it. Just her and her friends and her spy job and nothing else. She ignored the pang in her heart when she realized that would mean she wouldn't see Scam as much as she was right now.

**He was a part of her fantasy,**

**her impossible, unfulfillable fantasy and it would always stay that way. **

She told herself it was for the best anyway as she began answering the questions on her test. He was dangerous and ruthless and couldn't be trusted. Besides a life without Scam meant a life that was predictable and she could live with that.

"_BUT PREDICTABLE IS SOO BORING SAMANTHA" ___

Sam froze in her chair, her blood running cold when she heard it. His voice. "But how?" Sam wondered as she sat there. How could she be hearing his voice? She had to be imagining it, stress must be making her hear his voice. There was no way Scam was here in her classroom. Dismissing his voice she kept writing, frowning when she got to a difficult question.

" _HEH, THAT'S AN EASY QUESTION, WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?"_

Sam shot up from her chair, her mouth letting out a gasp when she heard him again. What was going on here? How was he managing this? In her state of panic she didn't notice everyone's eyes on her because they were wondering why she was standing up in panic in the middle of a test.

"Samantha?" she heard her teacher say and she turned to her nervously. "Is something wrong?" Sam shook her head, faking a smile. "No, I'm fine. Sorry about that" she said, feeling embarrassed before she sat down and forced herself to stare at her test. Her hand was gripping her pencil so tightly that she was afraid it would snap. What was Scam doing inside of her head? Had he really found a way to make matters worse for her? Couldn't he just leave her alone? A took a second for him to answer that.

" _AFTER ALL THE WORK I'VE DONE? I DON'T THINK SO. AND BY THE WAY, DO YOU NOT KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT? I COULD HELP YOU, YOU KNOW." _

Sam rolled her eyes when she heard what he said and his chuckle after that. As if him helping her with a math question would even begin to make up for all the trouble he was causing. How could she get him to stop this? She knew that if he kept this up she would surely go crazy, not that her classmates didn't already think she was. Sam sighed before thinking in her head and hoping he was listening.

"_I'm not a cheater, it's against my morals and stop bothering me. Ruining my test isn't going to help you take over the world or destroy WOOHP." _She quickly began writing down answers, because she just realized she had a test to take. Scam would keep bothering her all day if he had a choice but she needed to deal with school. Glad to find him silent she managed to write down five answers in four minutes, making up for the time she had lost because of him.

"IMPRESSIVE. YOUR MATH SKILLS ARE PRETTY SHARP. AND ABOUT CHEATING BEING AGAINST YOUR MORALS…ISN'T BEING IN LOVE WITH A CRIMINAL, AN **EMEMY** SO MUCH WORSE?"

She felt herself glare at his taunting. It was clear that he would never stop bothering her about her feelings (god help her understand why she had them) for as long as she lived. He was reminding her of it every chance he got and it bothered her because she was already ashamed with herself. She didn't need to hear him say it. Ignoring Scam's voice taunting her and teasing her inside her head, she wrote the rest of the test without replying to his prodding. Maybe he would get tired of talking to himself and give up.

* * *

Sam was happy when she got out of school that day, glad that she hadn't heard from him again. Perhaps he had gotten her message when she didn't answer him, but she wasn't naïve enough to believe even for a second that he wouldn't be back for more.

**If there was one thing she knew for certain, then it was this,**

**he would never leave her alone.**

"Hey Sammie!" Sam stopped and spun around when she heard Clover. Her heart sank when she saw her and Alex coming over and Sam knew that once again she would have to pretend that everything was all right. She hated lying to her best friends but she knew she had to. It was for her own good. Clover smiled as she walked next to Sam, Alex following near by. "So how was your test?" Alex asked with a smile.

Clover grinned and spoke before Sam could answer. "Sam did great, as always, duh!" Sam smiled at Clover's confidence, but with Scam bothering her like that she would be lucky if she had gotten perfect. Even if he had been whispering all the right answers in her ears while she taking the test, she had shut out his voice because she refused to cheat and she knew she was smart enough to do well on her own. She was only worried that her state of nervousness would somehow mess up her grade…did she even write the right answers? Knowing she was paranoid Sam smiled as she turned to talk to her friends about something else. She could use a distraction right about now.

All of a sudden the wall in front of them opened and they were all pulled inside with a vacuum-like force, which they all knew meant one thing. They were being WOOHPED. Sam squeezed her eyes shut as she hoped and prayed that jerry was just giving them a standard mission and not a secret that an enemy could use.

They all landed roughly on the couch in very awkward positions. "Hello girls" Jerry said with a smile and Sam couldn't help but feel guilty when she saw him. It was like betraying a second father, but she knew that Jerry would never understand her feelings for Scam. If he ever found out he would never trust her again. She would lose her spy job and be punished and she couldn't let that happen as Scam had warned her in the past.

"So what's the emergency?" Clover asked as she straightened herself on the couch. Jerry frowned as he watched them. "One of our prisoners has managed to escape the watchful eye of the guards."

Sam's breath caught in her throat when he said that. Could Scam have been caught? If he was in jail then even if he could hear her thoughts, he couldn't use them. She would be safe. Sam ignored the part of her mind that told her that he was bound to just break out again. Jerry sighed before he continued. "His name is Mark Davids, he was brought into WOOHP for conspiracy charges, plus he's just an all-around trouble-maker and needs to be put back in jail."

Sam couldn't help but sigh when she heard that. Scam was still safe and sound and for some reason part of her was happy and she realized that was the part that was entranced by him. The rest of her was furious that he was still running free and causing trouble for her and WOOHP.

Alex sighed. "Who is this guy? You've never mentioned him before Jer" she said with a frown. Nodding, Jerry smiled. "That's because he's never actually escaped before. He's a more minor threat. You girls know the few criminals that manage to escape WOOHP prison time and time again."

Sam bit her tongue, because she knew exactly who Jerry was referring to and even if no one was saying it she knew they were all thinking of one man. The constant trouble-maker, synonymous with danger itself.

**Tim Scam.**

And sadly she liked him despite knowing how evil he was. She definitely needed therapy. _"Or maybe you just need him"_ her mind whispered and Sam glared at herself wondering where all of these irrational thoughts were coming from. She was sure that somehow the blame could be put on him even though it didn't make sense because her thoughts were her own. Maybe she had finally gone crazy because of him. That was the only answer that seemed to make sense.

In moments Jerry had distributed their gadgets and they were off on the mission to capture the criminal that escaped. Sam silently hoped that she could focus and put this one criminal behind bars, even while her heart remained locked and imprisoned by another one. She couldn't let her fears and thoughts interfere with her role as a spy, if she let that happen she would be ruining her life. Something she was sure Scam would be entirely happy about.

* * *

"He's getting away!" Alex screamed as she watched the annoying man run away from them. Although it wasn't dangerous going after this guy, after spending over and hour just running after him they were just about ready to kill him. Dangerous or not.

Clover grit her teeth in frustration as he passed by her, jumping over a wall but she smirked because she knew Sam was on the other side and this idiot wouldn't see that coming. Now all Sam had to do was take him down according to plan. The mission was as good as over.

Sam sighed absentmindedly as she stood there in complete boredom. The mission's lack of excitement and thrill forced her to think about the troubles of her own life and the man controlling it that couldn't even remotely be described as anything but thrilling and exciting. Sighing again she remembered the only reason why he was even paying any attention to her. It was because of the knowledge she could give him. Not her looks or personality or….anything specific to her.

That hurt her more than it should and she was forced to wonder why. Why did her mind refuse to stop thinking about him? Why was she so badly stuck on him? How could she love someone so…evil? Sighing for a third time she realized that maybe it was because she had fallen for him before she had known he was evil. By the time she had discovered the cruel truth it had been…well it had been too late.

In her state of confusion and sadness she never saw the criminal that passed by her until Clover and Alex brought her back to reality with screams of protest. "SAM!" Clover screamed. "Why did you just let him go?!"

Glancing at her friends Sam realized what had just happened. She had been too pre-occupied with her own problems to notice that she had just messed up big time on a mission. That was unforgivable and now her friends were mad at her._ "Great" _Sam thought bitterly. _"Exactly what I need right now." _

Clover shook her head and sighed. "I can't believe you just let him go" she whispered with disappointment in her tone. Sam bit her lip and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Clover."

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry?" What's sorry going to do now?!" Sam gasped at Clover's comment before she stopped and froze on the spot. Her eyes narrowed in anger and her eyes darkened before she bit her cheek suddenly feeling her anger boiling and she couldn't explain why. "I said I'm sorry" she said in an icy tone beginning to sound unlike her own.

Clover shrugged and frowned at her. Sam was never this clumsy on missions, this was ridiculous. "Honestly Sam…" Clover said with a glare stuck to her face, remembering how close they were to defeating this guy and going home. "What the hell were you doing?! He went right past you! What were you sleeping or something?!" she said angrily.

Sam's body went rigid when she heard her best friend's words. That was it. She had never felt so angry in her life. It was like her whole body was ready to kill, her every impulse wanting to silence Clover forever. She clenched her fists hard, hard enough for her knuckles to turn white and her nails to dig into the flesh of her palms. And if one looked closely enough, blood could be seen seeping out from her closed fist but no expression of pain could even be traced on her unnaturally calm face.

She took deep breaths trying to control her anger and rage that was directed at Clover. It wasn't like she never messed up on missions, Sam could easily think of times when Clover's sheer stupidity got them all in trouble, even near death. How dare she point fingers at her?! She had to pay for this, and soon she would. Sam would be the one to make her pay for insulting her like this. Her mind swam with thoughts of revenge and anger and nothing but the need to hurt somebody. Remembering the criminal that had gotten away, Sam said nothing as she turned and leapt after him in the direction that he had last been seen.

"Sammie!" Alex screamed in panic, where was Sam going? But Sam couldn't hear her. Her mind was shut off from the world and all she could think of was spilling blood. She would make this man pay for making Clover insult her like that.

* * *

"Scream louder" Sam said with a smirk as she kicked the criminal in the side earning another grunt from him. Her smirk widened when she heard him whimper, her eyes filling up with joy when she noticed just how bruised and battered his body was where he lay slumped against the brick wall.

Who would ever believe that she had been responsible for his state? Just moments ago he had been mouthing off to her and calling her stupid for letting him run by. She smirked evilly as she glanced at his pained face. She could bet that he was kicking himself for insulting her now. After she had fought him and won.

She hadn't even known she was capable of such anger and rage until she started hurting this guy. She found that once she started she could not stop and every punch, every kick she had given him had been delivered to hurt him more than anything else.

"Please.." he whimpered making her snap her attention to him. "Please let me go." Sam smirked cruelly as she watched him. It felt so nice to hear someone beg for mercy. It made her feel…so much stronger and she liked it. Leaning down she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him up, before slamming him against a wall. She placed her foot on his chest, pressing her heel into it before taking out her laser lipstick.

She was sick and tired of hearing his voice. Burning his mouth off would shut him up for good, he would never insult her with that mouth again. "Give me one reason why…" she shoved her heel deeper into his body making him shudder. "I shouldn't kill you" she whispered sadistically making him widen his eyes in horror.

Tossing the gadget from hand to hand she smirked while eying his vulnerable skin. There was so much she could do to him, so many ways so could hurt him, burn him….

**Kill him.**

"Answer me while you still have a mouth to answer with" she said calmly, giving him a murderous smirk. He stared at her in horror and disbelief. Jerry's spies had never been this violent. There was something wrong with this girl. "Please stop" he said, begging because at this point the feared for his life. Something told him she had no intention of handing him to Jerry. By the look on her face it seemed that she wanted to kill him.

Sam mocked a sigh when she heard him. "Okay so you don't want to answer? Fine." She slowly brought the gadget closer to his skin, wanting to give him lasting pain. Nothing was going to stop her from making him pay.

"Sam!" Alex screamed before Clover and her had to practically drag Sam away from the hunched over man. Sam hissed in protest, putting up a fight and struggling to get free until Alex shook her roughly making her snap out of her trance. "Sam! Sam?! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

Sam's eyes widened before she let the gadget go and it dropped on the floor. Her mind was so fuzzy and clouded but she could still feel the remnants of what she was just about to do before her friends had stopped her.

**She was about to take a man's life,**

**And she was enjoying it.**

Even now she failed to feel bad for the bleeding, bruised man who was almost crying as he sat there. What was wrong with her? Sam took a few quick breaths trying to straighten out her thoughts. Deep down she knew she had done wrong, she had gone overboard maybe taking her anger and frustration over Scam and Clover's comment on this man. But for some reason she couldn't find it in herself to care anymore.

**And that scared her….**

**But not enough for her to really care.**

"I'm okay" she said awkwardly before stepping away from her friends. Clover gulped as she watched her friend. How could Sam do something like this, it was just so unlike her. Sam was a sweet, caring, person who always looked for the good in people. How could she be responsible for such cruelty.

"Sam…are you all right?" Clover said, moving to hug Sam but she stepped away. "I'm fine" she said icily. "He deserved it, you guys" she whispered. "Deep down you know he did even if you'll never admit it because you're too afraid of what Jerry will think."

Clover and Alex both stared at Sam in shock not believing she had just said that. But before they could even ask her what was going on she turned and began to walk away only turning towards them one last time to tell the she was going home.

And they both decided it was wise to let her be for now.

* * *

Slamming the door open to her room before she closed it, Sam glared angrily as she thought about the way her friends had reacted when they saw that she had hurt a man. So she had almost killed someone, what was the big deal? He had pushed her to do it hadn't he?

Shaking with rage Sam marched over to her bed and sat down holding her head. Why was she feeling like this? She never remembered feeling this angry, this bloodthirsty and impulsive in her life. A part of her was beginning to feel afraid of herself, of her own power and abilities. The other part of her (and she hadn't noticed when this part had come to be) was proud of herself for breaking someone like that.

It was a good feeling, being in control but she knew her friends would never understand that. They would never be proud of her for what she had accomplished today, she knew that from the fearful glances they had given her today. As if she was some kind of monster for merely acting out her rage.

**There was nothing wrong with her,**

**There was NOTHING wrong with her.**

She told herself as she sat there all alone hoping somebody, anybody would understand that she had done no wrong. She had been angry and had shown it, she wasn't wrong for it, she couldn't be wrong for it….that didn't make sense. Still angry, she closed her eyes trying to control her racing nerves but her eyes opened in a flash when she heard footsteps in her room, coming from behind her.

Just what she needed right now, another intruder. Feeling her anger rise again, without looking up she stood and spun around, aiming to kick the person only to have her leg grabbed before she was thrown roughly to the bed. Sam grunted in frustration before she heard the intruder's voice and froze on the spot, her anger vanishing in an instant.

"What's wrong with you? Had a bad day or something?" Scam said, slightly angry that she had been attacking him. Sitting up Sam huffed as she watched him standing there in a black t-shirt and jeans looking so harmless but she knew he was responsible for all her anger. Yet she failed to feel any anger when she looked into those eyes of his. Which didn't make any sense because just seconds ago she was ready to kill anyone that crossed her path.

Her eyes narrowed when she thought about it. Could HE have something to do with her sudden need to kill? Glancing at his confused face she dismissed the thought. No…he couldn't control her emotions like that. She must have lost control of her anger because of all the stress she was feeling.

**That had to be it,**

**Scam wasn't controlling her emotions,**

**He couldn't be.**

She bit her lip as she watched him because she knew that the way she had acted today, the way she had hurt that man was something only one person would do….And that person was Tim Scam. No one else she knew could be that bloodthirsty, that ruthless, that….powerful.

He must be influencing her somehow. Maybe the fact that he was always around her now was making his personality rub off on her just a bit. She would have to be sure to control it or else there would be trouble, and she knew that but still for some reason she still failed to believe that her hurting that criminal had been wrong.

"_How could it be wrong…when it felt so right?"_ Sam thought but Scam heard her because he was currently reading her thoughts. He grew both confused and curious as he slowly sat down next to her on the bed while noting that she no longer flinched when his body brushed against hers.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her softly and she turned towards him with a small smirk. "You actually need to ask? Can't you just read my mind?" she said angrily and he only chuckled in response hearing her agitated tone. He really bothered her, didn't he?

Sam sighed as she looked at him uncertainly. Would he know why she had acted the way she had? He couldn't be responsible for her anger…not her actions anyway, but maybe he knew what made her feel like that. She had never felt that shut off from the world, from emotions. She had never felt the need to kill so badly, and somehow she knew he would understand how that felt even if he didn't know why she had felt that way.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked slightly biting her lip. He looked at her surprised that she wanted to talk to him but he nodded telling her to ahead. Sam took a deep breath knowing she had to do this. "How do you feel…" she started slowly. "When you are killing someone?" Scam's eyebrows rose, evidence of the fact that he was not expecting that question. Why would she ask him something like that?

Wondering what to say he looked down for a moment before glancing into her eyes and noting that the way she was looking at him was like she was begging for his answer. "I don't feel….anything" he started slowly. "When I kill someone there is no room to feel anything. The only thing I do feel is great power and satisfaction" he said with a smirk and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips when she heard his response.

That was exactly what she had felt. She gulped feeling afraid because she knew this was not a similarity that they shared in between their personalities. They may be similar when it came to intelligence, skill, and efficiency but they couldn't both be on the same page when it came to hurting people. Sam felt her blood run cold when she thought about it.

If she felt like he did then she must be evil too. She must be just as dangerous and scarred in the soul as he was. Was that why she loved him? Sam gasped as she stared at him in shock, but he only stared at her in confusion not understanding why she acting this way. Normally Sam would be yelling at him to leave not sitting there asking him about what it felt like to kill somebody.

"I…" Sam sighed. "I almost killed someone today.." she admitted truthfully and wasn't surprised to see shock cross his features. "What?!" He said in genuine confusion. SAM hurt someone? How could that even be possible?

She felt the beginnings of tears in her eyes when she heard his shock. So he didn't understand her either? She sat there with her emotions in a wreck as she began whispering. "It's true, I wouldn't lie about something like this. I just got so mad and before I knew it I wanted to kill and hurt…" She didn't notice the tear that rolled down her cheek but Scam did and he knew she was serious.

**Something was wrong with her. **

Taking a deep breath he slowly brought his arm around her waist and held her carefully. He had to get to the bottom of this. She looked up at him with her tear-streaked face and sighed. "And the scariest part was that I didn't even feel bad about it. I wanted to hurt him, I never wanted to stop hurting him.." Sam sniffed trying to hold back her tears. "Is there something wrong with me for feeling like that?…This isn't like me…" she said sadly wondering if she was going crazy.

But Scam said nothing as he sat there stunned. She was right, that wasn't like her. It was like…him. It was so like him to hurt people and feel good about it, not her. Samantha was just an innocent girl, with morals and a conscience.

**Things that he lacked. **

And he could only wonder what was going on with her, and as shocking as it was for once in his life he had no idea why she was feeling like **he **did. They weren't that similar. His mind flickered back to the experiment he had carried out on her brain. Could it be that as another effect of the mind-reading chip she was gaining parts of his own personality?

"_No…" _Scam thought as he stared at her in shock. _"No one can be like me, certainly not Samantha Simpson. It can't be, she's too….too good to be bad like me" _he thought remembering that was one of the reasons why he felt nothing but the need to corrupt her. One of the reasons why he failed to care for her and love her, or anyone for that matter. If she became like him, exactly like him…he had no idea where that would lead him. And to be honest he really didn't want to think about it.

Hearing her quiet sobs he slowly lifted her chin with his finger not wanting her to feel bad about expressing her emotions. There honestly was nothing wrong with showing anger, and he knew that. She shouldn't feel bad about this and for the first time in his life he found himself caring about how she felt.

"Sam.." he said giving her a look absent of any emotion but just by the way his eyes looked Sam knew he was worried about her, and that made her so happy. Deep down she was smiling that he cared about her, and somehow nothing else but that mattered to her.

**And that should have scared her,**

**But it didn't.**

He rubbed her back as he pulled her a little bit closer. "It's okay.." he whispered "There is nothing wrong with you, there is nothing wrong with letting your anger out." Sam stared at him, a small smile breaking out on her teary face. He did understand how she felt. He didn't think she was some kind of freak. Sam's smile widened as she kept staring at him ,never tearing her eyes away from his face. He was the only one who could understand her right now. They had this connection that couldn't be broken.

When she felt him beginning to pull away she gasped in panic, before her arms shot up and wrapped around his neck and before she could stop herself she kissed him long and hard, her fingers tightening around his dark hair. She felt him stiffen at the contact but she refused to let go because she simply couldn't summon the will to do so.

How could she not want to thank him? He had told her she had nothing to be scared of. She was okay for showing anger and being upset. She hadn't done anything wrong. She was no monster for feeling the need to hurt and kill.

"_I'm not a monster..."_ Sam thought as she kept her lips against his, the tears long gone from her eyes and after a long moment her lips curled into a sinful smirk against his mouth as she had another thought_…_

"_I'm just like him." _

* * *

Well this was longer than I expected lol.

Oh gosh, something is wrong with Sammie isn't it? (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH--ahem)

Anyone know why? Any GUESSES? :P

I wonder what Scam is going to do now…he seemed kinda lost didn't he?

Anyway,

**Please Review! **(This story now has only a couple of chapters left :D, and I'd like to finish it fast, so please review.)

Love,

Cresenta's Lark


	17. Didn't See This Coming

Is here with Chapter 17 of Unlikely Intrusion :P, I hope you guys didn't have to wait too long for this chapter.

AND I HAVE TO SAY THIS...THANKS SO MUCH for the nice reviews! I'm so glad people like evilish Sam lol. jk.

I'm glad that you like my evil twisted fic. SO thank you! :D

**Disclaimer:** *Sigh* Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc…. Why? WHY! ... ahem

Enjoy. :)

* * *

A frown was stuck on his unhappy face as Scam awoke that morning after a difficult night of sleep. Trying to sleep with so many confusing thoughts running through his head just wasn't easy and he could certainly say that he had never been this confused about anything in his life. Although he didn't want to admit it, his puppet, his pawn was becoming something more to him now. Samantha Simpson just wasn't the same anymore, and it was a disturbing thought.

He sighed, rolling back his shoulders as he reached out and grabbed his shirt moving to put it on. His thoughts flicked back to what she had told him last night. That she had almost killed a man and enjoyed it and he knew that just wasn't like the good girl Sam had shown herself to be over the years. This bloodthirsty and sadistic behaviour could only be expected from one person that he knew.

**Him,**

**and him alone.**

But the way she had acted proved he wasn't the only one who could act in that way. While he hadn't witnessed her hurting the man himself, just the way she had talked about it with an unnatural ease as if murder and killing was natural to her was so much like him. He vividly remembered that after she had stopped crying and accepted her actions, after he had said she was okay for feeling the need to hurt she gave him great detail on how exactly she had injured that man.

Scam's eyes narrowed as she recalled her joyful smile when she described the way that criminal had begged for his life and for her to let him go and she hadn't listened to him. That thought troubled him because he knew Sam just wasn't an inherently evil person like he was. She was an innocent, decent person that felt other people's pain and suffering as if it was her own.

_"Then what changed?"_ he thought as he stood up from his bed._"What made her become so...dark and careless like me?" _Sighing, he tried not to think about the only possible answer but it was obvious that was the only thing that could explain this. Him and Sam didn't have any other kind of bond between them, the only link they shared was of the mind-reading chip he had created and used on her to gain her secrets._ "But that chip had only been meant to read her thoughts and nothing more" _he reminded himself only to realize that, that had never been the sole outcome of the creation.

Because of the experiment he had done he was able to hear her thoughts and talk to her through her mind, that was already something he should not have been able to do. Scam sighed, belatedly realizing that he honestly didn't know the limits of his own creation. It was very possible that aspects of his personality were combining with Sam's, changing her every moment of the day whether it was noticeable or not.

**That his dark shadow was easily tainting,**

**her once pure mind. **

He drew in a breath, as his eyes widened. That meant that very soon Sam may become just like him. Exactly like him. He didn't even want to consider the problems that would arise if that were to happen. One of the only reasons he was able to control her so easily was her personality. Her inability to take risks, her habit of sticking to the right side of things. If she became a risk-taker that lived on the edge like him he wasn't sure he would be able to control her right.

If she became him, another HIM, she would have to inherit all his personality traits. Deceit, selfishness, greed along with a mind absent of guilt in any form. Could she really become like him? Like a person no one had to ability to understand? Like someone who many didn't even consider human? Scam frowned knowing that might be a possibility now thanks to him and his interference in her normally functioning, pure untainted mind.

Still he couldn't help but wonder just how much like him she could become. Could she become just as impulsive, just as willing to do anything to get what she wanted? His mouth slightly parted when he remembered the events of last night. The way she had made him listen to her while she spoke, the way she had kept him from leaving as long as she could. The way she had kissed him by force....

His eyes narrowed in worry as he wondered if she had kissed him on impulse or if it was something even deeper than that. Was her kissing him last night a sign that Sam was ready to go after what she wanted no matter what happened in her mad pursuit? He knew she had a thing for him, that she loved him. As bizarre as that thought was it was always on her mind. It was constantly in her conscious and unconscious thoughts. Hs hissed in agony knowing that it was very possible that, that may be her deepest desire. Could that have been her reason for kissing him? Her desire to express her feelings, to have a bond with him that was deeper than just mind? How far would she be willing to go to have him?

Shaking his head, Scam smirked. "I worry too much" he muttered knowing Sam would never be stupid enough to go for him. He sighed walking over to the bathroom mirror and washing his face moving to get on with his day but his thoughts remained on her and her strange fixation with him. But he knew he could never be hers and that was a unchangeable fact. To put it simply he was too dangerous for her. Sam was a good girl in every sense of the word and he was dark, sadistic and evil to the core. He was one who would do anything to get what he wanted no matter who he hurt, or what he destroyed because he just didn't care about the casualties.

As far as he could remember he had been this way forever, this dark unforgiving person that cared for no one and Sam? She would never want to possess such a dark heart for herself. She would want a good boy which just wasn't him so he figured her attraction, that thing she called love was simply her infatuation with the dark side.

**It would never last,**

**it would fade away.**

"And that's a good thing" he said to himself as he glanced into the mirror and smirked. The only reason he didn't mind her "loving" him was because her feelings let him control her. Love to him was simply an instrument of control, which meant there was no way he could love her because then she would have a hold over him. She would be able to control him. She was showing the signs already. Kissing him last night, not letting him leave until she fell asleep...these were all bad signs that she was controlling him and that was not what he wanted.

Her love was his tool and that was it, that's the way it should be. If he genuinely cared for her, she would try to use that. She would try to bend him to her will and change him to suit her goodness. That was something he would never allow. If things ever got that far he realized he would have to kill her because he did not want to ruin his plans. He would never change for anyone and he knew that she would want him to become like her.

Good like her. That thought scared him. He didn't even want to imagine being the one not in control. Love was a way to lose control and he just wasn't willing to lose control and hand over the reins of his life into her pure hands. She would guide him to insanity, to the evils known as self-sacrifice and humanity. He glared at his reflection and made himself a promise. He would never belong to Samantha Simpson no matter what. A smirk slowly stretched onto his lips because he knew that promise would be child's play to keep.

A small contented sigh escaped her lips as she sat up in her bed despite it being past noon. She just couldn't find it in herself to get on with her day. She just couldn't do anything but think of him. Sam smirked because she knew she didn't want to do anything but think about him. Ignoring the annoying ring tone that hummed throughout her room when her cell phone rang she closed her eyes and sank in her memories of him.

**Again. **

**Over and over again.**

She opened her eyes when the phone stopped ringing and she reached over and checked who had called. Rolling her eyes when she saw it was Clover for the 30th time today she turned off her phone not wanting to be bothered again. She really didn't want to have anything to do with friends that didn't understand her. The way Clover had reacted yesterday when she had hurt that man was ridiculous. Although she had said little she had seen the horror in her widened blue eyes. Clover had looked upon her as if she was a monster of some sort that needed to be caged and locked away. Just because she hurt someone that made her angry. Just because she let her anger out for once instead of shoving it way.

Sam huffed in anger and crossed her arms over her chest. Some friend she was, she didn't even understand her. No one understood her except for...A small smile touched her lips as her thoughts ran to him. Only Tim Scam understood her now. It was no wonder she was in love with him. _"Why didn't I act on this before?"_ she thought slightly angry at herself for not making a move on him until now. He was so perfect, so right for her. Had she been blind before not to notice how she felt when she was with him? It was like her heart was beating right just because he was near her.

In a sense he completed her by filling her insecurities with his strong points, back when she had been vulnerable and too good to take any risk at all. She smirked. But now, now she was ready. Ready to go after what she truly wanted in life. After who she really wanted in her life and she didn't have to think twice to know that the answer to that was him. She wanted, not needed him to be hers.

**Now,**

**and Forever.**

She would show him that she knew how to take what was rightfully hers. Her smirk widened darkly. "That's right Tim, I'll show you I'm just like you. I'll show you that you belong to me." She knew she would make him angry doing this but she couldn't find it in herself to be scared of what he would do to her. What was the most he could do? Kill her? She smirked knowing that wouldn't stop her. He couldn't just dispose of her even if he wanted to. He needed her help and that was why he had kept her alive this long. And she had foolishly been doing this out of fear, for free when she could get so much in return for her service to him.

She could get anything she wanted for what she was doing for him. No price was enough to pay her for his chance at revenge. She could have anything her heart desired. She was sure Tim Scam was top on that list. So then why shouldn't she make him give him to her?

She knew she couldn't live like this. The only man that could ever understand her didn't belong to her. She needed a relationship with him. She was a selfish person now and she didn't want to do anything without getting something in return. If he wanted her help he had to give her something for it. She needed to own Scam to help him and own him she would. Sam smirked picking up her phone and taking a moment to delete pictures off her phone. She deleted any photo that had her friends (which was mostly all of them) because she wanted nothing to do with friends that saw her as an outsider.

She wasn't like them anymore, she wasn't a scared, careful girl. She was a free, impulsive, woman that was ready to take all that she wanted. She smirked reaching the last photo on her phone and her eyes glazed over when she saw his handsome face and piercing sea-foam eyes staring back at her. He was all she needed. He was all she would ever need. Sam smirked as she took in his image. "You'll be mine Tim." she whispered as a plan formed in her mind. She knew just how to make him hers and there was nothing he could do to stop her. Still smirking she dialled the number she knew would let him reach her.

A moment later she giggled silently when a rather startled sounding Scam answered the phone. "Hello?" Sam smiled leaning back against the headboard relishing the sound of his voice before she put her plan into motion and changed her demeanour into that of a scared, fearful girl that was merely being controlled by him. He would never see what she had up her sleeve even if he could read her mind. She sighed. "Scam...I have something I need to tell you" she said sounding stressed out because she knew he would pay attention to that. "What is it?"she heard him ask and she sighed again. "Jerry has revealed some very important WOOHP information, and like you said I'm reporting it to you."

On the other end of the phone Scam stood stunned at what he heard. Why in the world was Sam simply giving him WOOHP secrets without a fight? Was she mad at her friends for treating her like some sort of freak yesterday? Was that enough to push her onto the dark side and tell him things to destroy WOOHP? His eyes narrowed and he frowned knowing better that to simply believe this but then again this was Sam. She wasn't a liar, she couldn't lie. Lying was his talent not hers. She must have something important to tell him. "What did Jerry tell you?" he asked, sticking to the point and he heard her sigh. "I can't tell you yet."

His eyebrows furrowed in anger and confusion. "Why not?" he hissed and she sighed yet again. "Now is not the time." Scam rolled his eyes before smirking. "Since when do you decide what you're going to do?" he asked spitefully. "You're telling me what I want to know right now or else you know what will happen." Sam sighed sadly sounding trapped. _"Good..."_ Scam thought knowing he still scared her. But he had no idea she was just pretending to be trapped when in reality he was very quickly becoming entangled in her trap that would lure him right to her just the way she wanted.

'I know, you'll just read my mind" she whispered putting strain in her tone, letting him feel that he owned her while a smirk danced along her lips because that was not true anymore. Scam chuckled. "You got that right. So are you going to start talking or should I just read your mind?" he said arrogantly making her smirk harder. He thought he was so in control of her, soon he would see that wasn't true. "I told you.." she hissed. "I can't tell you right now." Glaring at the phone Scam closed his eyes and focused on her thoughts. Hearing that he had suddenly gone silent she carefully closed her eyes and let only one thought run over and over in her head.

Scam sighed when he heard her only thought. She was terrified of betraying her friends like this but she knew if she didn't he would make her pay by revealing her dirty little secret. Although that didn't give him the information she knew about WOOHP he was still smirking because it was clear she was so scared of him. That was very satisfying.

He chuckled because here he had thought Sam was turning into a controlling woman that would try to change him. But no she would never get over her fear of him to do anything against his wishes. He was still in charge just the way he should be but he still needed to know what she did and it was clear that reading her mind wasn't working at the moment. Perhaps he could try again later...she would have to think about this information sometime today would she not? Then again what was the harm in agreeing to let her simply tell him the information. The only thing was he didn't want to wait too long.

"When can you tell me?" he asked and she smirked knowing he was trapped in her web. Skimming over her plan she sighed. "Tonight at midnight. Come over to my house and I'll tell you what this is all about" she whispered before putting down the phone and not letting him question her anymore. Smirking Sam stood from her bed and dragged herself to the bathroom to prepare herself for his visit. Scam was definitely going to be in for a surprise.

* * *

Scam rubbed his eyes sleepily as he moved to her door. He could still hardly believe he had come here just the way she wanted. He hated following orders but he knew he needed this information and would go to any length to get it. Surprised to find the door unlocked he went inside and closed the door behind him. Deciding not to waste any time he quickly made his way to the stairs that would lead to her room.

Opening the door to her room he stepped inside, glaring when he saw that the lights were out and he could see her in the moonlight, tucked away in her bed with the blankets pulled up to her chin. How dare she call him over and forget about it? He would make her pay for this as soon as he got his information. Frowning darkly, his hand lashed out and flicked the light switch on letting light flood her room. He smirked, knowing he had ruined her sleep only to stop and stare in confusion when he noted that she was wide awake, sitting there on her bed with her emerald eyes staring fixedly at him.

"Glad to see you're awake.." he muttered angrily taking a step closer to her. "Now should we get down to business?" he said with a smirk. He watched her shrug carelessly and his eyebrow raised at her passive behaviour. She didn't look even one bit frightened of him right now and he couldn't figure out why. What was wrong? Sam smirked breaking him out of his thoughts. "Of course we should..." she said resting her finger thoughtfully on her chin. "Don't you want to sit down first though?"

Scam's eyebrows rose in confusion. What the hell was she talking about? He was here to extract answers from her, not to relax. "No I don't" he spat. "Tell me what Jerry told you right now Sam." Sam sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's the hurry Tim...I'll tell you..." she surprised him with a evil smirk. "Eventually." He felt himself glare at her unnatural calmness around him. Why wasn't she spitting out her answer and begging him to leave her alone like she always had?

Looking at her smirk and her relaxed state he knew something wasn't right. Dismissing that thought he took another step closer to her. "Why did you call me here?" he hissed and she smiled again surprising him. "Ah that..." she said calmly. "Right I called you here to ask you for my payment" she said with a serious face and he froze in confusion and shock.

"What are you talking about?" he asked both confused and angry not understanding what she was going on about. She actually had the nerve to giggle at his angry state. Smirking at him she whispered. "My payment...you didn't expect me to help you for free did you?" His eyes widened and he was sure his mouth had dropped open in shock. Did she really say what he thought she did? Taking another menacing step closer to her he gave her a murderous glare. "I don't like jokes Samantha." She smirked harder and absentmindedly played with her hair. "That's just one more thing that we have in common then."

Scam felt his jaw twitch. He was tired and frustrated and he just wanted his answers. He really didn't have time for games. "Get to the point" he said angrily and she sighed. "For someone so smart...you sure can't tell when a person is being honest.." she whispered with a smirk as she threw the blanket off her body and stood up. Scam couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he saw her choice of clothing.

She was dressed in a short, sleeveless, red and black satin nightgown that barely reached mid thigh. She smirked taking slow steps closer to him and stopping when she was just a few feet away. Smirking harder she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know how I've been letting you read my mind and gaining access to WOOHP? Well I want compensation for that" she said softly, her smirk never leaving her face.

Scam looked at her for a moment before he threw his head back and laughed. "You honestly think I care what you want?" he asked in amusement. Sam had clearly gone crazy if she thought he would be giving her anything in return for this. She seemed to forget who was in charge here and that was and would always be, him. She only smirked not bothered at all by what he said. "Oh you will care about what I want....want to know why?" she said innocently as she paced closer to him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Care to enlighten me?" he asked lightly ignoring how close her body was to his. She sighed. "How would you like it if I quit WOOHP?" she said suddenly making him stare at her in shock.

Sam couldn't be serious. WOOHP was her life she wouldn't quit working there. Finding him silent she sighed again. "See I really don't want to work with people who don't let me punish people right...so in all honesty I don't need to work at WOOHP...." Her eyes flickered up to his puzzled face. "But you need me to work there, I know you do." Staring at her with narrowed eyes he frowned. "What would quitting WOOHP get you?" he asked trying to understand where she was going with this. She shrugged. "I feel I'm pretending being a good spy when in reality I could care less about other people. What do I ever get for being a guardian of the people, risking my life?..." She took a deep breath and frowned. "No one even knows what I do, no one even cares and I don't want to waste any more of my life helping people and getting nothing for it."

He had to work hard to mask the shock on his face. Was this really Sam talking like this? Saying she didn't care about other people and their lives? That she was selfish? It couldn't be. Scam couldn't deny that his fear was becoming real right before him. Sam sounded so evil. So careless and selfish just like...him. His eyes widened as he stared at the once kind and sweet girl that would do anything to help anyone who was now downright selfish just like he was. There was no denying it now, this change had to be because of that experiment he had done months ago. Sam wasn't herself anymore and he wasn't even sure if he had a hold on her anymore. If he could scare her into submitting to whatever he wanted her to do anymore. And that thought bothered him so much.

Finding him silent Sam whispered. "So following that logic...you can see that I have no reason to work at WOOHP but you. You need WOOHP secrets and information I don't..." she said coldly. "So of course if you want me to keep working for you I need something in return." Snapping out of his thoughts he gave her a murderous glare. "Are you trying to threaten me? You know I could easily kill you right now" he said truthfully but she only smirked. "Kill me and ruin your perfect chance for revenge against WOOHP? To get information and secrets you've always wanted?" she said. "I don't think you're that stupid Tim." He could feel himself seething as her words cut through him like a knife. He didn't even know her anymore and he had no idea what she was capable of anymore.

**She was unpredictable and unreadable,**

**just like him.**

**And he didn't like it. **

Smirking she kept talking. "If you want me to keep giving you what you need. You have to give me what I want. It's that simple." Glaring Scam gripped her arms and pulled her closer, letting his nails dig into her flesh but she didn't even flinch at the pain. There was no fear, no worry, nothing on her face. It was like she was devoid of all emotion except for greed and something else that he could see flickering in her eyes when she glanced at him.

"You can't make me give you anything Samantha...except for a painful death" he hissed but she smirked resting her hand on his chest and letting her fingers slightly play with the buttons of his shirt. "As I said before...you can't kill me. You need my help..." she whispered, moving closer until her feet were touching his making him slightly tense at the contact.

"What makes most sense is you just give me what I want, and we can both get on with our lives" she said with her forehead resting against his chest. Glaring he pulled her head back with her hair and smirked when he heard her let out a small gasp of surprise but her shock vanished soon to be replaced with a smirk. And looking at it closely he was shocked to see just how much her smirk looked like his.

**Almost exactly....**

**like his. **

"What's it going to be Tim?' she asked while staring into his eyes and slowly running the palm of her hand against the surface of his chest but he never noticed that because he was too busy trying to figure out how everything he had planned and worked on could go so wrong. How could she just turn around and pull his strings the way he used to pull hers? He simply couldn't stand it. But he did...he did need her mind. He needed her working at WOOHP so he could get his revenge.

At the moment, as much as he hated to admit it he was the one in need not her. Seeing the smirk dancing along her lips he knew that she knew she was in control at this moment in time. And if she was just like him, as he suspected she was there was no telling what she would demand in return for her help. He didn't even think he wanted to know.

"What do you want...Samantha?" he heard himself say, almost sounding defeated for the first time in his life. He would never forgive her for this for as long as she lived. Sam smirked harder knowing she was in charge and about to get what she wanted. She loved this feeling. This feeling of being on top of things, being in control was addicting. She licked her lips and stared at his face. Being in control of him was so very addicting. It made her shiver with delight that very soon she would have him right where she wanted.

Giving him an innocent look she slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her body press tightly against his the way she had always dreamt of in her dreams. She couldn't help but smirk when she felt his body tense as her curves hugged his form. He might as well get used to it because she was never going to let him go. She sighed slightly biting her lip before letting her smirk widen. "Do I really need to say what I want?..." she whispered almost seductively making him stiffen even more. "Can't you just read my mind?" she said tightening her hold on him, clinging to his frame.

Deciding to do just that and put an end to this Scam ignored her and closed his eyes, focusing on her thoughts. His eyes opened in a flash a second later as he stared at her in shock at what he had just heard floating around in her mind. Her only thought. The only thing she wanted in return. Something only he could ever give her. But he just couldn't bring himself to believe her request.

Smirking at his shocked state she leaned up on her toes and moved closer, until her face was just inches away from his and her nose was slightly brushing against his own. "Don't look so shocked Tim…" She whispered letting her breath linger over his lips as she spoke. "I'm only going after what I want, just like you..." she said simply before her lips moved closer and soon they were planted firmly onto his in a deep, forceful, demanding kiss.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA-- I think it's fair to say poor Scam in this chapter lol. I just noticed how long this chapter is. Oh well.

I think it's obvious what she wants for her "help" lol but let's see if you guys know what she was thinking in her head that shocked Scam. :P

Yes, Sam is evil now. And basically Scam's personality has rubbed off on her. So like she's dark, evil, selfish, etc...

NOT A GOOD thing IS IT? Ahem

**Review please. :D **Story is almost over.

Love,

Cresenta's Lark


	18. Bonded

HI! :P

(Again I hope the wait was not too long.)

Continuing off with dark, evillll Sammie lol. This chapter might be a shocker for some of you, but probably not most.

I want to say_ thanks again for all the awesome, wonderful reviews_! THEY MEAN A LOT! THANK YOU! :D

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies…*falls asleep, yawns, glares then continues* belongs to Marathon Inc. ugh. **

Enjoy!

* * *

Clover sighed as she sat in her room looking at her homework in the middle of the night, absentmindedly because her brain was elsewhere. She just couldn't stop thinking about how Sam, one of her best friends had been so unlike herself yesterday. The way she tormented that man was so unlike her. It was so cruel and twisted, something Sam would never do.

**And few else for that matter.**

Sighing she knew things were bad at the moment because to make matters worse Sam wasn't even taking her calls. She had phoned close fifty times since last night and she hadn't picked up, not even once and now she knew for sure that she had made Sam furious when she yelled at her yesterday. "I should have never done that" she said sadly making Alex tap her shoulder.

"Clover?" she said in confusion wondering what she was talking about. The blonde sighed. "I'm just thinking about Sam. You know after everything that happened yesterday." Alex nodded in understanding knowing that she had been equally shocked yesterday at Sam's behaviour. But deep down she knew there had to be a reason for her acting that way, they just didn't know what it was yet.

"She's not even picking up" Clover said with a sigh looking troubled. Alex smiled. "Look, Sam's probably cooling off by drowning herself in her studies." She sighed. "You know she never has her cell on then." Clover nodded knowing Alex was right. Smiling Alex whispered comfortingly. "Don't worry we'll see her soon. She'll get over this." Clover bit her lip in doubt before nodding. But maybe she could try to call her one more time.

Seeing Clover with her phone out Alex knew she was going to attempt to talk to Sam again. Alex shook her head and stopped Clover with a smile. "We should give her some time for now. We can try calling her later on if she doesn't call in an hour okay?" she said and Clover nodded slowly knowing Alex was right. The last thing she wanted to do was push Sam further away from them.

* * *

He could hardly believe what was happening as he stood there being aggressively kissed by the girl he was so used to controlling. Scam could feel her smirking against his lips, evilly, domineeringly as if she truly owned him. In the second that followed her pulled her head back by her crimson hair, forcing a small gasp to emit from her…

**And sadly nothing more. **

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he spat more in anger than in question as he held her back by her hair. What made her think she could dominate him? Sam only shrugged passively not being bothered by this while she looked him in the eye. Her hand moved up and placed itself on his broad shoulder while she clung at him there. "I guess…I'm not doing it right if you can't tell" she whispered almost seductively, leaving him shocked.

Taking advantage of his shocked state, she smirked before reaching up quickly and grabbing his head, pulling it down and bringing their lips together again. She pressed her soft, pink, lips hard against his urging him to deepen the kiss. Scam grunted in frustration making her giggle yet her lips remained where they were.

**Right on top of his.**

Her hands began moving through his hair, as she ran her fingers through it enjoying the feeling while kissing him passionately. She started walking forward, and he began walking backwards trying to avoid her only to end up right against her bedroom door. Feeling Scam tense when he felt the wooden door press against his back she smirked before moving her lips away and looking up into his eyes, while placing her hands on either side of his head, using her tiptoes to reach his height.

Sam smirked harder when she saw the anger and disdain swirling around in the depths of his sea-foam coloured eyes. _"If looks could kill…" _she thought as she regarded his expression in amusement. There was just something so entertaining about having him under control. She slowly leaned in so that her nose was brushing against his before whispering. "Looks like…. you're trapped darling" she said tauntingly making him give her yet another fiery glare filled with raw, unshed rage. "I'm going to kill you" he said darkly hoping that the scary expression he was greeting her with, plus his statement would be enough to scare her into stopping.

She only threw her head back and laughed. "Ooh you can't do THAT…" she said teasingly while playing with the first button on his black shirt, twirling it in her fingers before slowly unbuttoning it. Pushing apart the front of the shirt with her palm she placed her hand over his skin, right against his collarbone and bit her lip at the soft contact enjoying the warmth of his body. Sam's face came closer, her lips touching his ear before she whispered into it. "You need me."

Scam felt his jaw tense when she said that because sadly he knew it was true. He did need her. But was this what he was going to be reduced to being? Her toy? Something to amuse her and please her, all for the price of her help? That thought didn't please him one bit.

Sam, who was busy clinging to his body wasn't bothered by his obvious unease. She knew he wasn't happy, well not at the moment anyway. Of course she knew. She knew him so well. Just the way his muscles were bunched up instead of relaxed, the way his eyes were darkened, or even simply by the way he was taking breaths was enough for her to interpret his emotions. And right now she knew exactly what he was feeling.

**Pure, unhampered rage. **

"_But I will change that Tim" _she thought to herself before leaning back and staring into his eyes yet again. Sam's own eyes glazed over when she looked into his. How long had she dreamt of this moment? Of being able to look into those eyes of his that simply drove her over the edge of her sanity? She had lost count of the days she had waited and the hundreds of dreams she had dreamt all about him. She knew one thing for certain. If she couldn't have him now she would surely go crazy.

"I've waited too long" She whispered, leaning in and letting her curves envelop his form as he stood there stunned. Sam's eyes clouded over with lust as her hands moved up, gripping the collar of his shirt desperately. "I want you Tim…." she said while pulling at the material of his shirt roughly, leaving the collar to come open a second later. "I need you" she said before crashing her lips onto his. Keeping her mouth against his she placed her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly while bringing up her right leg and letting her bare knee rub against his outer thigh. She was satisfied when she felt him go rigid because she knew sooner or later he would break. Her Tim Scam never was one to resist temptation.

Scam felt his own hands curl up to fists showing him he was losing this battle, something he was not particularity fond of. It was maddening the force she was exerting over him, the sense of being controlled which he had never felt in his life. And he was left wondering why he was having such a hard time fighting her and pushing her away. She was after all the same girl he had hurt so many times before. _"But she isn't Sam anymore, not in spirit anyway" _he thought as he stood there resisting the urge to return her kiss.

**Fighting her now,**

**Was like fighting himself.**

Pointless, he knew because he never lost or gave in. His jaw twitched when he felt her digging her nails into his back and lean her body closer, so close that he could feel her chest pressing firmly into his. Meaning she wouldn't stop either until she had what she wanted.

**Him. **

"Please Tim…" Sam begged against his lips wanting to make him understand but only making him stiffen yet again. A smile stretched onto her lips as she snuggled closer to the man of her dreams. "I know you like me too" she whispered while laying her head on his chest. Scam's eyebrow raised before he let out a small chuckle of amusement. Whatever in the world had given her that ridiculous idea? Gripping her hair once again he forced her to make eye contact with him. "And what gave you that impression?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.

His left eye slightly twitched when she gave him a smirk that mirrored his own. "Of course you like me, isn't it obvious?…" she wrapped an arm around his neck and brought him closer. "Why else would you pick me for this important experiment of yours?…" she whispered while running a finger down his neck, using every second to touch him as much as she could. "Why not Clover or Alex?" she asked.

Seeing him smirking she knew what he was about to say. Before he could speak she placed a finger against his lips and gave him a knowing smirk. "Forget Clover and Alex, I know you'll say they aren't smart enough. Why not Jerry then? He is the creator of W.O.O.H.P., and your main enemy."

Grabbing her hand and shoving it away from his mouth he gave her a glare. "Because Samantha…" he said through gritted teeth. "Jerry would have been too risky to go after" he spat knowing that was his logical reason to pick her. Sam watched him with narrowed eyes before giving him yet another smirk and he wasn't sure he was going to like what she had to say. "So you didn't pick Jerry because of the "risk" involved?" she asked with her arm crossed over her chest, her demeanour doubtful. Scam rolled his eyes. "Of course!" he shouted.

Sam raised an inquiring eyebrow. "And I'm supposed to believe YOU are actually afraid of taking risks?" she smirked. "That's your whole life, taking risks…." She said calmly and he knew she was right. Her smirk grew wider, more sinful on her face as she looked him up and down. "That also happens to be one of the reasons why you're sooo damn sexy" she said suddenly and giggled when his eyes widened in shock and he stayed silent.

Nothing in the world would have prepared him for that statement. She leaned in to him again, letting her body rest against his while he stayed pressed against her door. "Honestly Tim, you are just so cute" she whispered sweetly, draping her arms around his neck and smirking before she traced his jaw line with her finger, slowly feeling the strength of it.

**And that was where he drew the line.**

"I may be a lot of things Samantha…" he said slowly bringing his arms up and gripping her waist tightly, letting his nails dig into her skin through the material of her gown, making her believe he was actually giving in. Moving his face closer to hers so that there were just inches in between their lips, he smirked. "But I am certainly not cute" he declared before using his hold on her body to shove her away, making her gasp and land on her bed with a crash because she hadn't seen that coming. Scam chuckled when he saw her throw a glare his way, restoring his sense of power.

Sam huffed in irritation as she sat up on her bed, crossing her legs and letting her short night gown skirt up to her thighs as she watched the man that was the object of her desires standing there out of her reach. _"There has to be an easier way to do this…" _she thought while biting her lip for a second before her eyes lit up when she suddenly got an idea.

"_But I need to get him closer to make this work…" _she thought as she thought over her devious plan. Standing up she walked over to him and sighed. "Look, I already told you if you want my help you need to give me what I want in return." Crossing her arms over her chest she gave him a glare. "I made my demand very specific. I want you" she said as if she was asking for an object of some sort.

Scam rolled his eyes. "Last time I checked I wasn't a thing. It's too bad that you are stupid enough to think that I am." Sam shook her head. "I know you aren't but this is your fault. You're the one pushing me to this limit." She frowned. "So what's it gonna be? Yes or no?" she said speaking seriously.

Scam, deciding that he really had, had enough took a step closer to her wanting to make her feel pain and make her stop. He would like to see how demanding she would be once he had her huddled in a corner begging for her life. He knew he didn't have any weapons on him at the moment but he knew he didn't need one to hurt her.

**He was a weapon himself.**

Sam smirked discreetly knowing he was walking right into her trap even though he didn't know it. She took a step back, making him take another forward. Soon she was right up against her bed, the backs of her knees pressed against the foot of the bed and he was right up against her with a murderous look on his face. Knowing she was trapped he smirked, reaching out to land a blow only to stiffen when she smirked and grabbed him by the shoulders, digging her nails into him and falling back on the bed while taking him down with her.

It didn't take him to realize the mistake he had made when he felt her giggling from under him while her arms wrapped around his neck. "Aww did I just trick you?" she said mockingly while placing a kiss against his cheek. "Shut up" Scam snarled before moving to get off the bed.

Knowing that now was her chance Sam smirked before quickly leaning her body over his and pushing him back so that she was able to sit up on his chest and he was left laying under her. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked with a glare only to have her lean down and place her lips on top of his in another kiss. She nibbled on his lower lip, tracing her tongue over it and keeping him concentrated on the kiss. While he was distracted her hand reached across to the bedside table and she smirked when she picked up the handcuffs sitting there that she had from the last mission. She might as well put them to good use.

Seeing that his arm was already close to her bedpost she knew luck was on her side. Moving quickly she sneakily put the handcuff around his right hand and the post before snapping it shut. Smirking she broke the kiss and sat up on his chest while looking down at him in amusement. Scam, noting what she had done gave her another heated glare knowing it had been her plan to lure him to her bed all along, and he had stupidly fallen for it.

Jerking his constrained wrist he glared, raising his other hand to land her a blow. Sam only smirked moving back before grabbing his arm and holding it tightly. Smiling seductively she slowly brought his arm closer to her body, gripping the back of his hand she moved his palm to the side of her face before dragging it down against the surface of her neck forcing him to touch her body as she guided his hand. Moaning because she enjoyed his touch even if it wasn't voluntary, she moved his hand down to her chest, causing his hand to slowly roam over her breasts.

She smirked because of how silent he had gone during this activity and he kept his face impassive, smirking inside because he was beginning to enjoy this little seduction game of hers. _"How far will you go Sammie?"_ he thought while aiming another glare at her and pretending he wasn't enjoying himself at all when in fact he was more than willing to take control. Still smirking arrogantly, she sat upon her knees on his chest. Giving him a teasing glance she untied her robe letting it fall open before she took it off and tossed it to the floor.

She was left wearing her short, sleeveless nightgown. Her eyes darkened with lust, she slowly crawled over his body before straddling him at his waist and leaning down so that her mouth could reach his neck. Dragging her lips down his neck, her tongue darted out and licked down the side, moistening the area before she smirked slowly biting into his skin and feeling him tense. She kept going, nipping and kissing her way down his neck. A groan of frustration escaped her throat when his shirt got into the way of her exploration. Letting her impulses guide her she grabbed the front and hastily tore it, using her nails to claw the buttons open before descending her lips back to his neck, this time kissing her way across his collarbone which was no longer hidden by his shirt.

Scam only raised an eyebrow as he lay there letting her believe she was going to get away with this, that she was truly in control.

**When the reality of it was that SHE was his puppet, his toy**

**And HE would always be pulling her strings.**

But he had to admit this new, impulsive Sam was more… attractive more… tempting than the good-two-shoes she had always been. After all she had been under his wonderful influence for a while now and it had done wonders to her personality. She might even be worth having on his side now. He smirked, ignoring her lips lingering over his collarbone knowing she was more carefree and in the moment than she had ever been in her eighteen year-old life. And it was him that had given her that sense of freedom and fearlessness. The power and drive to go after her dreams and desires, and not be afraid of anything that stood in her way, an ability that used to be all his.

The Sam he had once known wouldn't be caught dead doing this, and now here she was on top of him trying to get him to respond to her touches, her soft moans and ragged breaths of need.

**Samantha Simpson, the way the world knew her…**

_**Was no more.**_

**This Sam,**

**Was his.**

**And only his.**

"_And nothing can ever change that" _he thought to himself as he felt her place kisses against his chest. Sam sighed in pleasure as her hand placed itself on his broad chest. Her index finger moved around tracing the planes of his muscular chest, outlining every rise and fall of muscle, little by little as she took her time memorizing every line that made up his upper body.

She wanted to get to know him so well. She wanted to learn everything about him, she wanted to touch and explore every part of him until his body no longer had any secrets left unexposed. Their minds already had an unbreakable bond and now, she thought as she licked her lips and stared at his handsome face. She wanted to make a deeper bond with their bodies, she wanted to become one with him tonight.

"Do you have to fight it Tim?" she asked, leaning down and kissing his cheek, half-sighing, hoping he would just make her life easier and give in because she was running out of ideas on how to seduce him. She had never done this before, but then again she knew that he always had a way of bringing out the hidden abilities in her. Scam resisted the urge to grin in victory when he heard her because he knew she was at the end of her little charade.

Keeping up his angry act he glared. "For the last time Sam…" he hissed, while staring up into her eyes with contempt, years of practice making it child's play for him to control and lie about his emotions. A smirk formed on his lips. "You're just a pawn to me" he stated bluntly making her frown.

"_How can anyone have so much self-control and will power?" _she thought as she stared at him in awe knowing that almost any man would have broken by now. But not Scam, she reminded herself, he would never give in. And sadly he was just the man she had to go and fall in love with. A soft smile touched her lips because she knew his will and spirit were just two more reasons why she wanted him so badly. Everything about him was a quality, he was a perfect piece of work that she would give anything to have all to herself.

**Anything.**

"Well at least you admit I'm _something_ to you…" she said slowly while tracing her palm up and down his bare chest. "Is it soooo awful if I become something more?" she asked, never separating her eyes from his face while she gave him a small, suggestive smirk knowing that inside he was tempted even if he hid it so well, it showed in his darkened eyes. Scam said nothing simply giving her an impassive stare as if anything she said or did to him didn't phase him. Sam rolled her eyes knowing she wasn't going to give up just yet even if he thought she would. She could go further than this, for him she could do anything.

Deciding she needed to take things up a notch she smirked before sitting straight up and staring at him. Moving slowly, she put her hair over her right shoulder before bringing her hands to her back and unzipping her night gown. When it fell open from her back, she threw him another smirk before pulling it up over her head and tossing it on the floor, letting it join her robe.

She felt her pulse quicken in excitement when his fascinating eyes ran over her nearly-bare body. His gaze dipped into the centre of her chest, travelling along the inner edges of her bra, along her breasts before moving down and glancing at the smooth, white skin of her stomach, then the curves of her small waist, before finally crawling over her bare thighs as she sat straddling him. Scam then looked up to her face and smirked challengingly as if pushing her to do more. Sam bit her lip and smirked while eyeing the rough planes of his form.

She reached out again and let her hands run over his body. Her palm ran over his handcuffed arm feeling the arm muscles, then moved to his chest exploring the muscles there before moving to touch his neck muscles and powerful abs. Feeling the need to be closer to him she leaned down and straightened herself out on top of him, letting her body press into his while she trailed her body against his letting their bare skin collide, sending a jolt of electricity rushing through herself as she connected with him.

She couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same spark, the same heat between them that she did. Couldn't he see that they belonged together? Seeing the arrogant smirk on his face she sighed being at her wits' end. "Don't you get it Tim… I'm on your side." she whispered into his ear while nipping at it. Scam chuckled, prepared to answer to that. "How do I know this isn't part of a crazy plan you've concocted to trap me?" he asked even though he knew it wasn't. He could read her mind after all and he knew W.O.O.H.P. had nothing to do with this.

**Sam and her maddening need was the reason for this.**

**He was the reason for this.**

Sam rolled her eyes, giving him a small smirk and speaking against his lips. "Do you really think Jerry would tell me to do this?" she asked while running her hand through his hair. "I don't think so Tim" she said softly while placing a trail of kisses against his neck. Her fingers dug into the skin of his shoulders in desperation and need. "Come on don't fight it…" she whispered encouragingly while wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his in another heated kiss. "We'd be so good together" she murmured against his mouth before burying her face into his bare chest. "Think about all we could accomplish, everything we could do." She drew patterns on his chest while she kept talking, hoping she had caught his selfish interest. "You want revenge on W.O.O.H.P. right? I'll help you" she said proving she was just as evil as him, more than ready to betray her "friends" just to be by his side.

**How very selfish…**

**He loved it.**

"I'll help you I promise…" she moaned out as she took ragged breaths against his chest while inhaling his intoxicating scent. "I just…" she trailed off and sighed, showing him her vulnerable side that would always be there when she was with him no matter how strong she got. "I just want you to be mine" she said softly while holding him tight and refusing to let him go. The fact that she was still clinging onto him and not stopping her attempts showed that her new ego was still in place and she wouldn't give up until she got him to be hers. But that no longer bothered Scam because he had figured something out tonight while she seduced him and tried to control him.

"_She may have gotten her new ego because of me.." _he thought while smirking devilishly, knowing she was too busy snuggling into his chest to notice. "But I still have the power to conquer her ego" he reminded himself. Scam was fully aware that he possessed the power to make her weak again, so very weak and reduced to being his toy, his puppet again.

**And she would enjoy it while it happened,  
because that was exactly what she wanted.**

The sudden ringing of her cell phone made Sam stiffen against his chest. She sighed knowing it was probably Clover, Alex or even Jerry wanting to know where she had been all day and even if she didn't want to have anything to do with them anymore she knew she had to answer them or else they would start getting suspicious about the change in her. Sighing again she reluctantly got off of Scam and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over to the table to reach her phone. Her hand closed around it and she bit her lip about to take the call when the sudden sound of shattering metal and wood filled the quiet of the night.

Turning around rapidly her eyes widened in shock when she saw her broken bedpost and Scam sitting up with his arm free, the broken chain dangling off his wrist while his lips were curled into a predatory smirk as he stared at her. Hearing the phone ringing again she ignored him for a second moving to take the call only to gasp when he snatched her cell phone right out of her hand.

"Don't you dare" he growled threateningly before throwing her phone against her bedroom wall where it smashed into a hundred pieces from the strength of his throw. Turning back to her, he smirked when he saw her blinking in shock and he knew she hadn't seen that one coming. _"Good, then she won't see this coming either_" he thought to himself before reaching out and grabbing her by her arms, slowly bringing her closer to him. Sam was only able to bite her lip and stare as he held her by her upper arms, digging his nails into her skin.

"Not bad Sammie…" he whispered and she wondered what he was talking about. Scam drank in her confused and slightly startled face, preying on her state of shock and growing stronger with it before he whispered. "But let me show you how it's done" he uttered huskily making her eyes widen in understanding.

It took him less than a second to turn them over and flip her onto the mattress, making her lay under him while he smirked down at her. His hands held her arms down, spreading them out on the bed while he eyed her body. Keeping his hold on her arms he leaned down and placed a gentle, all most too gentle kiss on her lips. Hearing her moan he smirked because he knew he wanted to make her beg.

Never releasing her arms he descended his mouth to her neck where he bit and sucked a trail down the side making her shudder and gasp. Smirking against her skin he placed a trail of open-mouthed kisses against the area he had just been biting into while making her moan out his name again.

**He loved the power it gave him.**

Moving his head to her chest, Scam smirked again before slowly lifting the edge of her bra with his teeth, pulling it up to reveal her breasts. Sam sealed her eyes shut, twisting and writhing her hands under his hold, digging her nails into the fabric of her sheets as she felt him kissing a fiery path down her chest. Scam's mouth roamed around her breasts before sucking and biting a trail in between them, nipping and kissing all the way down to her bare stomach.

He could feel her shuddering away and begging for more as she lay under him. Moving his mouth back up he slowly licked her collarbone, moistening the area before he bit into it making her hiss in a sharp breath. Pleased with her reaction he moved his mouth over, letting it crawl to her ear where he bit her earlobe, sucking at it. It only made him smirk harder when he could feel her struggling harder, wanting to free her hands so she could be free to touch him too.

**Not yet.**

Ignoring her soft whimpers of frustration and constantly twisting hands he moved his head down and brought his mouth to her stomach again. Scam's tongue darted out and traced her waistline before he lazily kissed a path across her skin while making her gasp and squirm at the contact. Moving back up he smirked while glancing at her agitated, frustrated face that was burning up with desire. Letting his hands slip down her pinned arms he reached her palms.

Intertwining their fingers together tightly he bent down and crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her roughly over and over again while he pressed her hands harder into the soft blankets and sheets as he attacked her mouth with unforgiving kisses. Sam's lips parted quickly to let him enter and his tongue met hers, twisting around it while his lips effortlessly dominated hers, making her gasp and moan while he devoured her lips with his own.

He finally released her hands only because he knew he needed to use his. She joined in almost instantly, clawing at his back with her nails and moaning deeply. Sam had had enough of his mind-numbing torture and knew she needed him right now. Her hands slithered down to his waist, reaching for his belt before she undid it hastily, glad that he wasn't stopping her. Scam reached around her back and unclasped her bra before ripping it off her chest and throwing it onto the pile of her clothes on her bedroom floor. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her up from the mattress.

Sam smirked before she sat up on his right thigh and wrapped her right leg around his waist. Her leg tightened its hold around him as he bent his head down and placed kisses down the front of her neck, nipping at her skin as he teeth moved down against her breasts. Her hands tightened around his hair, her fingers slightly pulling at it as she felt unexplainable joy.

**She could never get this feeling with another man.**

**Ever. **

Scam pushed her back suddenly, making her fall back onto the bed before he crawled on top of her. His eyes were as dark as coal as he bent down and slammed his lips against hers again. Sam moaned in delight, wrapping her leg around his waist again while gasping and heaving in ragged, uneven breaths of pleasure. Her fingers ran up the back of his neck, running wildly through his hair while he bit away at her neck.

Sam gasped out his name before her hands began tracing up his back, feeling his powerful shoulder blades as he kissed her relentlessly. Moving her hands to his front, her fingers shook with excitement as they ran over the lines that made up his chest, her nails slightly scratching at the surface of his tanned skin.

Scam finally let his fingers trail against her waist line before moving down and tracing her hips and feeling the muscles of her thighs. Hearing her let out another moan he knew he couldn't delay this any longer. Grabbing the edge of her underwear, he ran his thumb along it making her scream out his name. His mouth moved down, stopping her screams at her lips, as he finally let their bodies become one.

* * *

Hours later Scam lay awake in the dark unable to sleep. He could still hardly bring himself to believe that this had really happened between him and Samantha Simpson. His eyes peered down as he watched her sleeping against his chest taking calm, relaxed breaths.

A smirk stretched onto his lips as he remembered how badly she had wanted this to happen tonight. She hadn't once hesitated to touch him or asked him to stop and he realized this need must have been building up in her for a long long time. Yet she had been too much of a good girl to act on that need until now.

Scam ran his fingers through her long, tangled hair and held her close to his body while another smirk touched his lips. _"How long have you been wanting this to happen Sam?" _he thought, chuckling softly before closing his eyes, knowing he wouldn't get an answer to that question.

Sam let out a small moan , shifting in his arms. She opened her eyes and stared up at him sweetly having heard his voice. "Since forever" she whispered softly, answering his question with a smile on her face.

Scam's eyes flew open the second he heard her voice and realized what she had said. He stared at the smiling, oblivious girl in shock, his sea-foam eyes widened from disbelief as his mind raced around in a frenzy.

"_..How did she hear my thoughts?…" _

* * *

**BAM!**

:D the end lol for now. I actually feel this chapter turned out kinda funny in a dark way lol.

Anyway, how can she hear his thoughts? MUAHAHAAHAHAH! (I wonder what this means for Scam and well W.O.O.H.P. lol)

Ahem, I wonder how many of you saw THAT (you know what I'm talking about here) coming :P.

And yea you can blame Scam but like Sam totally pushed him to it….. SHE DID!

Ahem

**Please **_**review! **_**(I grin when you do lol, no joking there. *nods*) **

Luv,

Cresenta's Lark

_P.S. (Couple more chapters to go now! Not too many, things are gonna speed up even more.) _


	19. Leave It To Me

Hello, everyone.

Sorry this took over a month to update, I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. :)

THANK YOU all for the sweet reviews! :D:D:D:D

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Inc... **

* * *

Scam's mouth remained parted from shock and disbelief as he stared at the redhead smiling up at him from within his embrace. _"How is this possible?"_ he thought in bewilderment, his eyes narrowed in confusion while his brain struggled to sort out his confusing thoughts. "What's wrong Tim?" Sam asked sweetly while reaching up and cupping his cheek, bringing his face closer to hers to try and get another kiss.

**She could never have enough of him.**

Moving his hand up he stopped her by pulling her hand away from his face and holding it while he looked at her with a scrutinizing gaze. Sam blinked in confusion not understanding why he didn't just let her kiss him. "Tim?" she said again sounding upset.

Scam frowned while staring at her. Could she really hear his thoughts like he could hers? Had the effects of the mind-reading chip gone both ways now, letting her glimpse into his mind as well? He wasn't sure if that was a good thing, this meant they had a deeper bond than ever before.

_"But what made it happen?" _he thought, ignoring her pouting face and the fact that her index finger was now doodling on his bare chest as she pressed against him obviously trying to avoid any conversation. Remembering what they had just done he was forced to wonder if maybe that was the reason why she was able to read his thoughts. Could it be because they had bonded with their bodies as closely as humanly possible that the barriers between their minds had been lifted as a result at the same time?

Scam sat still in confusion knowing he wasn't sure. He hated not knowing where he was headed but he really didn't know the full effects of his experiment. How much more could they become...one? Was this the end was or was there more to come? Feeling her tracing her lips against his chest and smirking into his skin he sighed before taking hold of her hair and making her gasp when he pulled her head up.

"Sam I need you to pay attention" he said firmly making her sigh because all she wanted to do was lose herself in his embrace or repeat the wonderful activity they had done not too long ago.

_"That would be better than anything" _she thought with a smirk, her eyes eyeing him hungrily. Seeing his glare she knew she had to pay attention right now or else he might just leave her here all alone. She couldn't let that happen because she wouldn't be able to take it. She needed his direction and guidance. She needed him to tell her what to do or what not to do. She needed him just because...

**She needed him.**

**She simply couldn't **_bear_** to live without him. **

"Okay I'm listening" she whispered softly while giving him a small smile. Still looking troubled Scam frowned. "Sam I think..." he took a deep breath. "I think you can read my mind now" he said making her eyes widen. "...What?" she said after a moment sounding shocked. He nodded slowly. "When you answered me a few moments ago, I didn't say the question out loud but you heard it like I did" he said softly, trying to make her understand. Sam blinked a few times feeling confused and shocked. SHE could hear his thoughts like he could hear hers? How?

Watching her bite her lip and look down quietly he sighed knowing he had to explain this to her further. If he didn't she might get confused or worse she might get overwhelmed and reveal his thoughts to her friends.

**His enemies.**

He couldn't allow that to happen no matter what. His thoughts had to stay in his head and now hers too. He had to make sure she understood that and understood it well. Taking a deep breath he started to speak. "Sam do you get that-"

Scam's eyebrow raised when she suddenly placed her index finger against his lips, silencing him. "Don't talk" she said slowly only adding to his confusion. Sam bit her lip as she stared at him. If she could really hear his thoughts she needed to confirm it first.

Shifting in bed she leaned her head against his chest and silently wrapped her arms around him, holding him close before she closed her eyes. Scam was about to ask what she thought she was doing when he heard her voice in his head and he knew he was picking up on her thoughts because her mouth wasn't moving.

_"Can I really hear your thoughts Tim? Don't say anything, just think of what you want to say to me"_ she thought and he nodded easily seeing where she was going with this. If she was able to hear his response without him saying it then it would be confirmed that she could indeed hear him too.

_"I don't know, can you?"_ he thought making her gasp and open her eyes. When she looked at him there was shock in her gaze but there was also excitement. She looked absolutely thrilled at the moment. "I..." her mouth broke out in a grin. "I heard you..." she took a deep breath. "Tim I can actually hear your thoughts!" she said now clearly hyper.

He raised an eyebrow not really understanding why she was so happy that she could hear his thoughts. Most of his thoughts revolved around revenge and murder or plotting both. Then again if she was his equivalent as he had accepted then it made perfect sense for those thoughts to delight her. _"But isn't there even a shred of the good Sam left in her?"_ he thought while watching her excited smile with narrowed eyes.

Seeing his expression she only giggled while wrapping her arms around his neck and staying close to him. "Don't look at me like that..." she purred while her eyes closed half way. "You ARE the one who has corrupted me..." she whispered with her lips against his jaw line and he was beginning to wonder if she was about to start complaining about that even though her body language said otherwise. Giving him a little peck on the lips and then a smirk she whispered. "But I enjoy it so very much."

He couldn't help but smirk at her enjoyment of her new personality. Who would have thought this day would come? That Samantha the good girl would be wrapped up around him like a snake, shamelessly in the middle of the night with her body begging for his? It was certainly a drastic change...

**He would be a liar if he said he didn't like it.**

"How many other women..." she whispered while running her hand down his chest, tracing his muscles and smirking. "Have what I have?" she smirked harder. "How many other women have this bond with the man they love?" she said joyfully knowing no one else did. She was special now. It was just him and her. The expression of being able to understand one another without any words was no longer just an expression or figure of speech.

**They were living the reality. **

"So where do we go from now?" he said pulling her out of her thoughts. Although Scam didn't want to admit it but he was unsure of whether her knowing his mind was a good thing. It was too early, was it not? She had just submitted herself to him, and now she would be able to know his every plan, his every scheme even if he didn't want to tell her. He couldn't help but frown because he was losing some of his control over her. That could be very dangerous. What if things went wrong...

"We do... what you want" she said simply while giving him a seductive smirk and rubbing her bare knee against his from under the blankets, only one thing obviously on her mind. "And what would that be Samantha" he said making her laugh a little. Didn't he get that she knew what he wanted more than anything?

She knew he wanted his revenge against WOOHP more than anything else in the world. That did bother her but not because Scam wanted to obliterate her "friends" she could scoff at that word, but because he wanted something more than her. She didn't want anything else to be on his mind but her all the time so naturally WOOHP annoyed her to no end, but at the same time she knew that once WOOHP was out of the way he would be hers.

**All hers.**

Smirking at the thought she looked into his eyes. "We take down WOOHP just like you've always wanted to" she whispered making his eyes slightly widen. Scam stared at her uncertainly. Was she serious? Sam was ready to destroy WOOHP? Part of him would never believe that no matter how much she had changed from the kind, loving girl she once used to be.

He couldn't help but frown as he thought about her proposal to destroy WOOHP. What if the effects backfired and she decided to change her mind and go back to her friends? Where would that leave him then? He couldn't trust her loyalty to him yet. It would be foolish to jump into this no matter how badly he wanted to take WOOHP down. Everything had to be done carefully.

**Step by step. **

"No Sam" he said making her blink in confusion. "Why not?" she asked softly, drawing closer to him and sounding heartbroken. Giving her a strained smile he sighed. "It's too soon to do that right now" he said calmly but Sam could feel her face falling because she knew that wasn't the real reason. She could read his thoughts after all and she knew he didn't trust her yet.

**And it hurt.**

"Why is it too soon?" she asked sadly knowing she would do anything and everything to make him succeed. "If we work together we would be unstoppable and you know that Tim" she said making him nod slowly. He knew she was the best ally he could have ever gained. She was on his side but he wasn't entirely convinced yet. To be sure he, needed to test Sam's dedication and loyalty towards him before he went on any further.

It had to be determined without any shade of doubt that she was with him and that if it came to choosing between him or her friends...he would be her choice. Until he was sure of that he couldn't trust her with his plan.

Finding him silent Sam felt her eyes welling up with tears. He didn't trust her. Despite what they had shared, despite the fact that she had given herself to him he didn't trust her enough to let her into his life and into his plans. Didn't he understand she was his? Mind, body and soul? How could he doubt that?

"You don't..." she sighed feeling upset. "You don't trust me, do you?" she asked sadly while wrapping the blankets around her bare body and pulling herself away from him.

Scam stayed silent knowing he had stupidly believed she wouldn't figure it out. She must have read his mind. When he stayed silent not answering that question she sighed. "Tim I know I haven't been there for you in the past but I've changed a lot and I mean it when I say I would do anything to help you. Anything I can" she said firmly while being unable to hide the pain in her voice.

Scam could only sigh because her eagerness to help him was so clear and evident that he almost wanted to just take her word for it and believe her. Something that was odd because he never trusted anyone but himself.

**That was just the way he lived his life.**

Glancing at her saddened face he was surprised to see tears rolling down her cheeks showing just how sad she was. And for some reason seeing her sad made him feel like he had to make her feel better and he had no idea why. He guessed he cared about her now, a thought that was failing to bother him now. Scam's eyes narrowed as he felt a form of guilt when he saw her tears. He had never felt this emotion or anything like it before.

But he wasn't about to call it...love. He didn't love anyone, never had. Seeing her heartbroken face he knew that she loved him despite knowing that. And he knew right then that she was an enigma and a puzzle in herself.

**Just like he was.**

Sighing he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to him and only stopping when she was in his arms. Raising his hand he wiped away her tears almost awkwardly because he had no idea how to comfort anyone.

She couldn't help but smile at the effort he was making anyway. Soon her tears were no where to be seen as she nuzzled her face into his chest and he was surprised at how quickly she had become happy. Sam smirked against his chest, feeling his surprise. He didn't get it did he? He was like a drug to her, just one glance into his eyes would numb her senses into oblivion. "I would die for you Tim" she mumbled against his skin making him raise an eyebrow in surprise.

As sweet as she thought that was, it wasn't something he wanted. Shockingly after years of trying to murder her he didn't want her dead. He needed her alive. "And where would that leave me?" he said making her look up at him with lovesick eyes before she kissed him softly while cupping his cheek.

Pulling away she smirked. "Let me help you then" she urged. "You know I can destroy WOOHP from the inside, I have access to it" she said encouragingly making him smirk at her willingness to please him. Her willingness to completely destroy her friends without a care. Still it was much too soon for him to trust her completely and he would have to think of a way to test her loyalty before he did try and trust her.

"In time Sam...you will help me" he said simply while holding her close and closing his eyes. It was early morning now and he still hadn't gotten any rest. He desperately needed sleep and then maybe he could be relaxed enough to think of a way to test her dedication to him. Sam frowned before making herself comfortable against his body. She knew he didn't trust her despite him not saying it out loud and it bothered her so much.

_"How can I prove it to him?" _she thought while snuggling against him. _"How can I make him see I'm on his side now and forever?" _After thinking for a while she stopped, sighing tiredly and looking up at his face, smiling when she saw him sleeping peacefully. She wanted him to put his mind at rest for once and let her share the burden of his anger and rage. They were a team now, where they not?

A smirk slowly made its way on her face as a plan suddenly formed in her mind, one she was sure even he would be proud of.

Yes this was drastic and something that would shock her friends if they ever found out but this was the only way to show her true devotion to him.

**This was the only way to reduce his burden.**

Keeping her eyes glued to his face she smiled while thinking about her next course of action. How would he feel if he knew what she was going to do? Would he be proud? Shocked? Would he finally love her the way she loved him? Sam knew she would do everything to make that dream a reality. _"I would do anything for you Tim..."_ she thought while smiling at his sleeping face. _"And very soon you will understand that." _

* * *

Glancing at the clock on the wall Clover frowned while she waited for the bell to ring so that school could be over for the day. Her eyes were fixed onto the back Sam's head and she knew she needed to talk to her. Ever since that mission where Sam had hurt that criminal things hadn't been the same.

**They hadn't even talked.**

When the bell finally rang Clover stood up quickly dumping her stuff in her bag and racing over to Sam, Alex following behind her. Sam slowly put her books in her backpack and zipped it up moving to leave as quick as she could. If she got lucky Tim might still be at her house right now. She had grudgingly left him sleeping this morning to go to school but now the day was done and she was free to be with him again. She also needed time to figure out exactly how she was going to pull her little...present to him off. It was going to take a lot of planning but she knew she would figure it out. Smirking she was about to go only to stop when Clover stood in her way.

Sam felt herself glaring at the blonde as her hands itched to push her away. Struggling to remain impassive she gave Alex a blank stare. "Is there something you guys need?" she asked coldly making Alex's eyes widen. Sam sounded so...passive right now. Like they were total strangers and not the same friends that she had laughed and cried with for years.

_"What changed?"_ Alex thought sadly as she glanced at her best friend. Sam looked tired. There were dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn't slept at all last night but otherwise she appeared fine. Ignoring Sam's question Alex whispered. "Sammie are you okay? You don't look like you got much sleep last night" she said concerned actually managing to make the redhead smile a little.

Sam smiled remembering exactly why she had slept late last night. Her mind flickered back to Scam and she smirked remembering what they had done. It was something she would never forget and something she would never tell these two girls standing before her.

**They wouldn't like it.**

They wouldn't be happy to know she had finally given herself to a man she loved with all her heart, because she knew they hated him. _"That's fine though_" she thought her smirk widening. _"We don't like them either." _Hearing Alex talking again Sam shrugged. "I was working on a project" she lied easily while watching her nod, almost surprised at how well the lie came out. It was all thanks to him she could do this. She remembered a time when lying made her heart beat rapidly and made her stutter like a nervous idiot.

**But that girl was gone...**

**Forever.**

And so was Clover and Alex's friendly, kind, doting Sammie. She was Sam, just Sam and soon she hoped to become what she had always thought was forbidden in the past.

**Mrs.**

**Samantha**

_**Scam.**_

It was no longer such an impossible thought.

"Why didn't you pick up the phone last night?" Clover asked with a glare and Sam rolled her eyes at the blonde. How had she put up with this nosy, annoying and downright irritating girl in the past? How had she been friends with her before? Feeling sorry for the girl she used to be Sam decided to make her response short and brief so she could get away as soon as possible and formulate her plan to win Tim's trust. "I was busy" she said offhandedly before moving to walk away.

"Sam…you're just leaving?" came Alex's heartbroken voice a second later making her stop in her tracks. Alex really hadn't been the one to make her angry. It had been Clover who had insulted her during that mission and pushed her over the edge and deep down she knew Alex deserved her friendship but she knew it could no longer be.

She just wasn't the same Sam anymore. Nowadays she found it hard to communicate with anyone but him. To be honest she really didn't want to talk to anyone but Scam. There was just no room for anyone else in her life any longer, he filled it up and occupied all of it. To put it simply...

**He was her life.**

Without him she would be stranded and she couldn't let that happen. While Alex was a great friend she knew that she had to let her go to. Simply because if she remained close to even Alex, he would distrust her.

**She couldn't have that. **

**Not now, not ever. **

"Yea, sorry Alex" Sam said softly, meaning what she was saying. "I have to go, maybe I'll catch you later" she said, turning to give Alex a small smile while making sure not to look at the blonde. Her she could do without.

"Okay Sammie" Alex said while watching the redhead leave and hoping that their friendship was still intact. For some reason she felt like something had now come in between their friendship. Something...that could rip it all apart.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet" Scam muttered to the redhead who was busy placing kisses down his chest and trying to unbutton his shirt all the way as they sat on a couch in his hidden lair. He had been a little surprised when she had shown up two hours ago, announcing her entrance by breaking into his bedroom with the use of her laser lipstick. Even he had to commend her way of using Jerry's precious gadgets.

When she had first arrived she had been upset to not find him at her home but her complaints were quickly forgotten when she realized how cut off from the rest of the world his hidden lair was. The secrecy around this place seemed to awe her and he soon realized she probably liked the idea of being able to do whatever she wanted without getting caught.

**Namely,**

**seducing him without a care in the world. **

Sam didn't say anything, only throwing him a teasing smirk before she climbed onto his lap and straddled him by bending her knees at the sides of his thighs. Her mouth moved to his right ear and she pressed her lips against it while smirking harder "Why talk...when we don't need to?" she whispered, nipping his earlobe and referring to their ability to hear each other's thoughts, something she seemed to enjoy a lot.

Her index finger crawled over his collarbone, her nail scratching into the skin slightly before her hands moved back down his chest. "I do have a surprise for you though" she whispered a moment later after she had successfully gotten his shirt open from the front. Scam raised an eyebrow wondering what she was talking about. Ignoring her palm moving up and down his abdomen he glanced at her curiously.

"What are you up to Sam?" he asked making her giggle at the tone of his voice. Why did he feel like she was plotting something in that freshly-evil mind of hers? It sure seemed that way. "Tell you, and ruin the surprise?..." she asked while batting her eyelashes and pouting teasingly. "I don't think so" she said with a smirk before she leaned in and kissed his lips. Scam smirked, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back.

"You seem to forget I don't really need to ask..." He said, his smirk widening as he remembered the power he had over her. "I can always just read your mind" he said arrogantly making her sigh in defeat because she really couldn't keep anything from him no matter how badly she wanted to.

"Please don't" she said with a small pout making him raise an eyebrow. "Now why would I do that?" he asked while wrapping an arm around her waist from under her shirt, letting his fingers crawl over her bare skin while bringing them nose to nose. Sam smiled softly while trying not to simply drown in the depths of his sea-foam eyes. "Because...I'm asking you not to" she said pleadingly. "Please Tim? Let it be a surprise?" she said sounding sincere yet he still couldn't help but be curious.

Sam knew he was still curious and wanted to know but she wanted it to be a surprise. She was going to do something big. Something that would prove once and for all that she was in his corner and then he would never doubt her again. But she wanted to succeed on her own and surprise him instead of having him know what she was going to go beforehand. She wanted more than anything to see awe and admiration in his gorgeous eyes for her and she had to keep her plan secret if she ever wanted that to happen.

Hearing him sigh in obvious frustration and noticing that curiosity was still showing in his eyes Sam couldn't help but giggle at his need to always know everything and be in complete control. He always worked so hard but she knew that if things went as she planned then soon he could relax and enjoy that finally his problem was eliminated.

She smiled leaning into his body and resting her elbow on his broad shoulder. "Put your mind at rest for once Tim" she whispered while slowly massaging his other shoulder.

Scam looked up at her with a raised eyebrow still curious and wondering what was going on in that pretty head of hers. "What are you going to do?" he asked again making her smirk at his inability to let it go. She stayed silent for a moment, watching him in amusement before she drew closer to him.

"You know..." she whispered while wrapping her arms around his neck. "I really don't like it when you think about anything but me" she said firmly making him raise another eyebrow because it was easy to see how much she thought she owned him.

Grinning she brought her body even closer to his. "And what _ever_ it is that I'm going to do..." she said softly with her smirk widening on her face as she pressed her chest right into his and peered into his eyes. "Darling, trust me..." she reached her hand up and traced her index finger across his jaw line feeling the strength of it before she brought her face closer to his letting her lips hover right over his.

"You're going to like it" she whispered before roughly planting her lips onto his.

* * *

...Oh gosh WHAT is Sammie up to?

Does _**ANYONE**_ know? Or have a guess? :P

Again sorry :( for not updating in *gasp* 2 months? Where does the time go? ugh. Well I'll update faster next time, I promise... (I also hope to Update _**Remember Me? **_this coming week, so there will be that one to read too :D)

Provided _you_ wonderful people:

**Review! **

So please do that :P , Oh and this story has like **5** chapters left tops! (Maybe **less**, MUAHAHAHAH and it's gonna end with a bang! more MUAHAHAHAHAHA ahem)

Anyway _**Please Review. **_

Thanks,

Cresenta's Lark :)


	20. Surprise!

Hi so…it's been over an year since my last update for this? -_- Sorry.

I dunno how many people are still reading this but to those of you who are, **I WIL L **finish this story!

It only has 3 chapters left I believe.

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies doesn't belong to me. Yep.**

Anywho, the chapter lol.

* * *

Squinting in the darkness Sam kept her tired eyes on the tools before her as she focused on the project at hand. She had been working all night. Ever since she had gotten back from meeting Tim she had spent every second working hard.

Her eyes were tired and droopy, her fingers were numb from handling the screwdrivers, the pliers, the tiny chips and wires and there wasn't a second that she could stop yawning but...she didn't care.

A quick grin forming on her lips Sam knew her discomfort was nothing when it came to the thought of Tim Scam. When she thought about his smile, his face, his body... all her sleepiness dulled away. Her eyes glazing over at the instant energy boost, the high she got off just thinking of him she knew exactly why he made her feel this way. Tim was like a drug to her.

**Like ****anesthesia****,**

**and when he was on her mind...**

**She could feel **_**no**_** pain.**

Smiling to herself she kept going, pushing herself to keep on working because she was almost there. As her body ached from lack of sleep all she saw was his face, so handsome, so tempting, just swimming before her eyes and she kept forcing herself for him. She wanted so badly to please him and she new she would do anything for him. After all...

**He was her ****inspiration****.**

**Her heart and soul. **

**And for him, she'd do...**

**ANYTHING.**

_"And this will prove that fact to him," _Sam thought, a large smirk stretching across her lips as she stared down at the object she had just finished working on. The weapon she had created. A look of awe filling up her eyes, she traced her finger around the round, toxic bomb sitting there. The same bomb she'd be using to destroy WOOHP's core, just as she had planned.

_"Then he'll know..." _Sam thought, her heart fluttering at the thought. "Then he'll finally see how much I love him," she whispered to herself, knowing it was true. She was about to betray her friends, her colleagues, all for him...

**How could he not love her for that?**

"He will love me..." Sam drawled out, grinning happily because she knew he would. Tim was a selfish man, a betrayer, a narcissist. _"Then he just has to love me..." _she thought, smiling harder because she knew the simple truth that no one could deny.

**She was just like Tim,**

**She **_**WAS**_** Tim****.**

**And he would love her...**

**Because he loved **_**himself**_**.**

"And I am him..." she told herself, as she dribbled the bomb between her fingers and played with it like a toy, not afraid for one second that she was handling an atomic bomb. Because to be honest to her it felt like this wasn't a bomb she was holding close. To her it felt like it was HIM, Tim Scam there in her hands, in her reach. Staring at the deadly weapon, Sam smiled as she thought about how much this bomb was like him.

**Deadly, **

**hot, **

_**powerful**_

**and RAW.**

Tracing the fuse, Sam smirked. "It's so beautiful..." she whispered acting like she was looking at some kind of jewellery and not a dangerous bomb. And while that thought would bother most people, that she was infatuated with a weapon as much as most girls would be with diamonds it didn't bother her. Why? Because this weapon made her think of her Tim. And he?

**Was worth more to her than all the diamonds in the world.**

Thinking about the man in question Sam felt a rush of power flow through her nerves at the thought of finally having earned his trust. What would that feel like? What would it feel like to have him on her side? To have him finally love her back?

_"It will be like..." _she started to think only to stop short. Because she didn't have the words to describe it. Being with Tim Scam...would be something indescribable. The pleasure of having him, the satisfaction of winning her one, true love, someone who was almost too perfect in her eyes to even call human because he exceeded all human limits, someone she worshipped, adored and needed desperately- would be too good to describe.

_"But soon I'll know just how it feels," _she thought as she glanced back at the bomb again and knew this was all she needed to do to have him. After she did this, she knew Tim would be proud. No, not just proud. He would be in awe, he would be enthralled in her, amazed by her.

**Just like she was by him**.

**Amazed, **

**enthralled...**

**OBSESSED.**

And she found herself itching, just itching to tell him what she had planned. Just burning to let him know what was soon to happen just for him. _"No..." _she said to herself, shaking her head quickly and knowing he could not know yet. Because if he found out she knew he would want to be involved. Smiling, Sam knew her Tim just wasn't the type to not want to get into the action. That was who he was. Always in control, always making things happen. Always turning the impossible into possible.

**And that was why she loved him.**

**His ****s****tren****g****th, his ****conviction****, his tireless will,**

**His ****aggression****, his darkness, **

**The natural predator that he was...**

**She **_loved _**all of it.**

Letting out a small groan, missing not having him here in her bedroom tonight so that she could show him just how badly she wanted him Sam felt her temptation to tell him grow because she knew if he knew what she was going to do for him it might make him want to reward her. But she wanted to surprise him because she wanted more. She didn't' want him for one night or two or even four or five …She wanted ALL his nights, all his moments...

_**Him**_** for all eternity. **

_"And that will only be possible if I pull this off," _Sam said to herself knowing that while her plan was spectacular, if she failed he would not be impressed. Just making an elaborate plan would not be enough to please Tim Scam. No, she would have to carry it out and get a favourable outcome to get anywhere in interest. But it wasn't because he was picky or demanding it was simply because Tim didn't do failure. He never failed at anything himself and always made sure to succeed.

And it was because of that, that she, claiming to be his equal had to do the same. She had to win just like Tim Scam would if it was him carrying out this plan. There was no room for failure or reluctance. No chance for hesitations. She had to this perfectly.

Giving herself a little, determined nod, Sam stood up and carefully put the bomb in the case she had created for it. Smirking as she closed what looked like her Physics textbook but was actually a fake book, hollowed from the inside to store anything, Sam took a deep breath in before letting it go as she filled her mind with nothing but thoughts of the man she was doing this for.

She let go of the years she has spent working at WOOHP, of the title she had of being WOOHP's best spy, of being Jerry's most trusted agent, all those titles that had meant everything to her in the past because now they meant nothing. Absolutely **NOTHING. **Not in comparison to the title of...

_**Mrs. Samantha Scam. **_

"That's all I want to be..." she whispered in the darkness around her as she again wished he was here with her right now, holding her in his strong arms, then carrying her to bed and making love to her.

Feeling lonely again she clenched her fists and felt the longing slither through her veins, racing with her blood as she remembered his eyes, his lips, his scent... "He's all I want," she said firmly knowing he was all she wanted right now. She didn't want to be WOOHP's goodie-two shoes, the golden girl, the little miss perfect. She wanted to be bad like him so she could be with him. That was all there was to it.

Yes, it had been too long, far too long loving him in secret and now she needed a life with him that would not be hindered by WOOHP's interruptions.

"They'll never bother us again," she whispered, a smirk lighting up her face as she thought about tomorrow and how wonderful it would be. With that one explosion all Tim and her problems would disappear and they would be free to be with each other. Something she had wanted for so long now that thinking of it nearly brought tears in her eyes.

And the only reason she didn't cry was because Tim didn't cry. Tim always fixed the problem and tacked his issues head on. He never cried and that was why she refused to. No she was going to get rid of her problem by the root, she was going to raise hell at those who had torn her up inside for years. She was going to cause havoc and chaos just like HE would if he didn't get his way.

**And she was HIM. **

**So she would ****follow**** the same path...**

**Of **_**carnage **_**and **_revenge_**.**

WOOHP would pay for what it had put Tim through. And she would make sure of it. _"This is for you darling..." _she whispered as she thought over her plan and knew this was all about him. This was for the time Jerry didn't see the genius that he was. For the time WOOHP fired him and ruined his life. For all the times he had been locked up in a cramped, dark jail cell when he deserved a kingdom, the world at his feet and to be king.

A glare swirling in her eyes, Sam took a deep breath as she kept thinking of why WOOHP deserved this. This was for all the times WOOHP had made her think she hated him. For all the times it had forced her to fight him. HIM!

**Her heart,**

_soul_**,**

**and her deepest **_**DESIRE**_**.**

Clenching her teeth and slamming her fist into the desk, letting a dent form there Sam took deep breaths as all the unforgotten pain filled her. "They'll pay..." She said to herself feeing herself shake with anger at the thought of WOOHP before she thought to calm down before she ripped her room apart in an attempt to get her aggression out and woke up her parents downstairs.

Trying to relax because WOOHP would only be an issue for a few more hours Sam quickly found her mind crawling back to Tim Scam. And instantly her heart was at peace.

Thinking of him, Sam slowly crawled into bed and laid her tired body down under her blankets which were warm but lacked the heat of his body next to hers. Frowning sadly Sam knew nothing could make up for that heat.

**Not the sun,**

**Not crackling fire from a burning fireplace,**

_**NOTHING**_**.**

Tim was his own force of nature and being with him refreshed her. It recharged her like she was some kind of battery and he was her power source. Biting her lip and moaning as she thought about him, unable to stop thinking about him she began speaking to herself. "I need you Tim...God I need you so bad," she whispered, torn as she lay there yearning for his body in the place of her blanket.

Telling herself that soon she would have him near all the time, with great effort she calmed herself down and went back to thinking about the plan she would be carrying out tomorrow. She couldn't help but think of how proud he would be. If she could pull this off.

_"If I can pull this off..." _she thought, biting her lip in excitement at the thought. _"Oh my God, it'll finally male him see me so differently!" _she whispered, pure joy radiating from her tone. _"__H__e'll take my feelings as real, he won't doubt me anymore," _she said before a smile formed on her face at her next thought. He would finally, and after all this time...love her the way she loved him.

**Recklessly,**

**unconditionally****,**

**Completely**** out of **_control_**.**

Biting her lip harder she kept talking to herself. _"If I can do this__…__" _she thought again before she found herself nearly ready to slap herself at how stupid she was being. How unlike Tim Scam, she was being right now as she sat here doubting herself. _"You idiot, would Tim doubt himself for anything?"_ she asked, acting like her own interrogator before she shook her head, knowing the answer was no. Tim would never doubt himself for a second. Which meant that she couldn't either.

"You are him..." she whispered to herself as she lay there and memorized this mantra, stitching it in with the threads of her mind, deep into the pit of her conscience from where it would never leave her. She was him. She was Tim in every way and she had to make him proud.

Closing her eyes with him on her mind, Sam smirked as her body relaxed on her cold bed because she knew that very soon she would never have to sleep alone. No, very soon he would always be next to her, and she would be free to be with him whenever she wanted, wherever she wanted because there would be no more Jerry to worry about . No more WOOHP standing in her way. _"It ends tomorrow," _she thought, smirking harder because WOOHP and it's pesky agents would be down flat in one, single attack.

Because they would not see it coming. They would never see HER, WOOHP's perfect angel coming out to avenge the pain they had inflicted on her love. And it was because of that , that Sam knew, that...

**They would not know what hit them.**

* * *

Tucking the fake Physics text in her bag the next morning, Sam smirked as she prepared for her supposed 'study session' at the Library because today was a weekend and there was no school and so she had prepared to use studying for the upcoming Physics test as an alibi.

It was more than fitting seeing that she, the once good girl would be thought of by all as busy studying like mad this weekend and doing nothing else. Something she was going to use today when she went and did the unexpected. When she went and blew up WOOHP into tiny, useless smithereens.

Smirking harder Sam knew all she had to do was sneak into WOOHP undetected and everything else would be easy from then on as she knew just where to find WOOHP's core, thanks to Jerry having been an oblivious sap and showing it to his best spies. Knowing she already had a way to get in without being seen, Sam grinned as she tapped the ring on her finger, a WOOHP gadget that Jerry had handed out that made one temporarily invisible and had forgotten to take back. And now he would be paying for his carelessness.

Grinning harder, she zipped up her bag and walked out of her room to leave her house. Her legs shaking in excitement she decided to skip breakfast because she knew she was too hyper to eat.

She was running on the thrill, the rush of what she was about to do and she couldn't' waste a second. She wanted to do this now, right NOW. She wanted to taste the sweet taste of victory on her tongue that would be mixed into the taste of his lips when he kissed her tonight after learning what she had done. She could hardly wait for that wonderful moment.

Stepping onto the street, Sam couldn't help but keep smiling as she made her way to WOOHP all the while thinking about tonight. What would Tim say to her when he found out? What would he do? How would he express his pride and awe over her?

Wrapped up in her thoughts she kept grinning. But the moment she saw a familiar blonde and raven-haired set of girls, she cringed and her smile faded away as she realized it was Clover and Alex. And seeing them waving and coming over she knew they were going to talk to her.

_"Why can't they just leave me alone?" s_he thought, struggling hard not to yell at them because she really didn't want to have anything to do with them. The only person she wanted to have any connection with, the only person she wanted to talk to was Tim. Tim Scam and no one else. Why couldn't it just be that way?

Taking a deep breath and remembering what was in her bag, Sam calmed down and smirked discreetly right as her 'friends' came to where she was. Because while she had to deal with them now she knew that very soon just Tim and her would be all there would be. It was just a matter of time. And their time was coming fast while WOOHP's was more than close to...

**Running out.**

"Her Sammie," Clover said as she smiled, making sure to look extra enthusiastic than normal because lately Sam and her had barely even talked. It had been days and she missed her best friend.

Looking at the redhead with her smile still on her lips Clover spoke in an excited tone. "Alex and I were just going shopping. Wanna come?" she asked, looking at Sam hopefully but knowing that Sam would never say no to go shopping with them as she always used to go with them before.

_"And then maybe while we shop and then go __catch__ a movie we can reconnect as __friends__,"_ she thought, hoping that was how it would go because Alex and her both thought they all desperately needed bonding time. For some reason it felt like Sam was drifting farther and farther away from them and they didn't know why.

But they did know It hurt to think about it and they knew they just wanted it to end. And this was their first attempt at doing just that.

Watching Clover with an impassive face, Sam struggled to keep from raising a hand and bashing her skull in. How could she even think she would want to go shopping? That she would want to go out and buy things to make her happy, to please her when she was finally complete and content with her life now.

_"I __don't__ need anything...I don't need one stupid thing," _she said to herself because she knew she had her Tim and he was all she would ever, EVER need_. "Now I just need to make sure he's mine for keeps," _she thought before shaking her head and moving fast to deal with these obstacles that were standing in the way of what she really wanted.

"No thank you," she said briskly before walking away coolly and leaving her friends behind her exchanging shocked glances and gasping at how different she had become towards them.

Listening to all their surprise, Sam shrugged passively as she kept walking away from them and never turned back even though they were discussing how much she had changed.

_"They think I've changed?.." _she thought, her smirk growing more demonic as she thought about the transformation she had undergone and the man that was responsible for it. _"Then they're right..." _she smirked evilly. _"But they have no damn idea just how much..."_

* * *

Moving though the corridors with stealth, now dressed in her black flexibility-enhancing cat-suit, another generous gift from WOOHP, Sam smirked as she walked right past a group of WOOHP agents that didn't even see her coming letting her know this invisibility gadget was working well.

Walking right along, Sam turned a corner and went into the long hallway that would lead to the control room, after a stretch of another walkway. The same room that held WOOHP's core, the same core she was about to destroy.

_"And the rest of WOOHP will fall with it," _she thought, smirking in satisfaction as she saw how many agents were here today and how many would be dying at her hands. But she stopped and frowned when she remembered that Clover and Alex were not in the building as she had just seen them outside saying that they were going shopping not too long ago.

Biting her cheek to try and leash her frustration because she knew Tim would want them gone too, Sam relaxed when she remembered that they were not his main issue. _"Tim can deal with them __any day__,"_ she thought, smiling because she knew Tim could kill them with his bare hands if he wanted to. And without WOOHP standing, Clover and Alex wouldn't be able to hurt him anyway.

What could they do? They would not be spies anymore. No they would just be regular girls with no aid or gadgets and they would be too busy running for their own lives to go after him and her.

Smirking, Sam knew they'd be too shocked after this explosion to recognize her like this, in this demonic form. But she didn't care. She didn't care what they thought about her, whether they branded her as:

**Crazy, **

**mental **

**or **_**INSANE**_**.**

She didn't give a damn about their opinion. _"Why should I when these are the friends __I've__ had to hide my feelings for Tim for all these years?" _she asked herself, venom filling up her mind as she remembered that best friends were supposed to be able to share everything but hers had made her feel like a criminal for loving one.

**It wasn't right. **

Even if they had been good friends at times, and she still remembered sharing laughs with them and spending time she knew they had caused her that great misery of having to hide her feelings for the man she loved dearly. And that **crime **was big enough to make them pay and livea life where they would constantly have to look over their shoulders and live in fear of getting caught and killed.

Smirking to herself Sam knew it was the perfect punishment for how they had made her feel, always making her look over her shoulder and being careful for fear that they might catch onto how she felt about their enemy.

**THEIR Enemy.**

_Her _**TIM.**

A raging glare formed on her face at the way they saw him, at how badly they treated him. They would all pay. All of WOOHP would pay dearly for standing in his way. It was the end of the line.

Seeing that she had reached the chamber that held the core, Sam smirked hard as she quickly hacked into the panel and stepped inside. Raising her head she looked straight ahead and her eyes glazed over as she saw the red power source humming away, buzzing with electricity and she knew blowing it up would cause quite an explosion of sparks and colours that would light up the sky for miles.

_"__Brighter__ than the fourth of July," _she smirked as she put on her laser-detecting goggles and 'tsked' under her breath at the security arrangement. A few lasers were not going to stop her. And neither were the lines of guards on each end of the room because they wouldn't see her. Destroying WOOHP's core would be easier than she had thought.

Stealthily tiptoeing and pushing her body under the first laser line, Sam moved with ease, feeling unstoppable as she thought about her cause and before long she was nearly at the bullet-proof cubicle that held WOOHP's core. It wouldn't be long now.

Seeing that she was just a metre or two away, Sam smirked in delight as adrenaline rushed through her, pumping harder and harder at just one thought. _"WOOHP is finished."_

* * *

Closing his eyes and moving to focus on Sam's mind, Scam stopped and let out a sigh. Should he do this? Sam had asked him not to read her mind today as today was the day she was going to be doing something she had described as what would be the biggest surprise of his life. And that was why she didn't want him prying.

Letting go off her thoughts he decided to let her be but soon he found himself biting his cheek in curiosity. Because try as he might, he just couldn't help but wonder what it was that Sam was actually up to._ "What is she going to do?" _he thought as he realized that despite it being mid-afternoon, Sam hadn't talked to him or seen him all day. And that was not normal.

**For a girl who saw him as her God,**

**as her life force..**

**That was **_**NOT**_** normal.**

Feeling his curiosity overwhelm him easily because he was an impatient man to begin with, Scam found himself closing his eyes and focusing on Sam's mind, moving to read her thoughts despite promising not to. Because for some reason he had a feeling that whatever Sam was doing was dangerous and could land her into trouble.

**And his ****instincts**** NEVER lied. **

_"Almost there..."_ he heard a second later, leaving his eyes to narrow in confusion as he tried to figure out what Sam was striving so hard for. Standing there he could feel her exhaustion and fatigue yet at the same time he could feel all the adrenaline rushing through her as well._ "What is she doing?" _he wondered before shutting off his own mind and refocusing back on hers because he just had to know what she had gotten herself into.

_"Just another step...I have to keep going..." _

Feeling all the stress on her mind, it nearly giving him a headache, Scam felt a squirming in his gut that he didn't like. What was causing Sam to be this alert and tense? A moment later his eyes widened when he heard her next thought.

_"I just have to attach this bomb to that cubicle and then the core will explode...and WOOHP will be no __longer__... no __longer__...then it'll be just Tim and me..."_

His jaw falling open, Scam stilled in shock at what he had just heard. Sam wasn't...She wasn't doing that...was she?

Remembering the words she had just thought about WOOHP's core and a bomb and an explosion it didn't take him too long to realize that, that was exactly what Sam was doing.

"Sam no!" he found himself screaming as agony filled him. Sam didn't know all of WOOHP's security system. He knew she must have hacked into the WOOHP database and studied the blueprint but the core of WOOHP was no joke.

Going slightly pale, Scam easily remembered the days he had helped built the security mainframe and he knew that agents would flood in from every corner and catch her before she even put that bomb in place. There would be lasers and even if she was invisible and in a cat suit, as he heard her thinking with confidence, that room had been built with pressure-sensitive, motion-detecting, oxygen-sensing, and every other type of detection alarm known to science. Sam would trip at least one alarm no matter how careful she was.

He had to stop her. He had to stop her now before she got caught red-handed. Quickly focusing back on her mind, he caught onto it and was soon shouting at her in panic as he transmitted his thoughts.

"_SAM! GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!"_

Freezing in her place, under the last laser line, Sam nearly fell in shock as she heard Tim's voice tear through her eardrums. And as soon as she realized the words he had said to her she knew he knew just what she was doing right now, and had broken his promise and had read her mind.

"Dammit," she muttered under her breath, knowing she had wanted to surprise him. But it didn't matter. Even if he knew what she was doing, she would still surprise him by carrying all the way through with her plan despite how dangerous this was.

Having heard all the panic in his tone, Sam smiled as she closed her eyes she spoke back to him in her head, letting him know not to worry about her because she could look after herself as he always did for himself.

_"Don't worry Tim, I can do this. I'm almost there and-"_

_"NO SAM, GET OUT!" _

Hearing his angry voice thunder through her head again, Sam narrowed her eyes wondering why he was so adamant to stop her when she had already come so far. Did he think she couldn't do this.

Remembering that just yesterday he had told her he wasn't ready to include her in his plan to destroy WOOHP, Sam frowned knowing that was probably it. He didn't think she had the guts to do this.

_"I'll prove him wrong," _Sam thought as she slipped under the final laser and kept moving forward. She would show him she was just like him and didn't come back empty-handed.

Hearing him yelling at her to get out again, Sam quickly sent her thoughts back to him, hoping he would hear her this time.

_"__Tim__ I told you I can do this!"_

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Scam shook his head before speaking to stop her again. There was no way in hell Sam or anyone could pull this off this easily.

_"SAM, I AM WARNING YOU, LEAVE NOW!"_

Frowning, Sam shook her head in determination as she walked forward, refusing to back down and refusing to let him down. She was sick and tired of WOOHP hurting him day after day, making him live on the run like some animal that needed to be put down. She was sick and tired of WOOHP making her stay away from him. She was sick and tired of WOOHP's interference. She was sick and tired of it all and she wasn't going to take it anymore.

**WOOHP was done,**

**full and final.**

There was no turning back **NOW**.

_"No! I won't leave! Not until I plant this bomb!"_ she screamed in her mind, determination and frustration in her every thought as she spoke to him.

_"WOOHP's been in between us for too long! I've watched you working away, wasting your precious life away just to get of it and I can't STAND it anymore!" _she shouted, taking a deep breath as she neared the core.

_"Tim, I love you and if I'm gonna go down for that, than I'd rather do down fighting for what you want and need!" _

_"..."_

Hearing speechlessness from his end Sam knew she had finally made her point. That Tim finally knew that there was nothing she wouldn't do for him. She couldn't help but smile at that thought.

_"I'm not giving up,"_ she said to him softly, still smiling as she thought about him, _"I'm __almost__ there Tim," _she said, ignoring the sound of footsteps of agents that were getting closer and closer to her because she was invisible and she was not afraid.

_"I'll see you soon, Tim, Bye for now, my love,"_ she said before she shut off her thoughts and stopped listening to him, wanting to focus on planting the bomb.

_"SAM NO! STOP!" _Scam hissed as he felt his connection to her slipping away because she was not hearing his thoughts.

_"Damn these guards!" _he heard her think before their connection was broken entirely.

_"SAM!" _he shouted but his thought hit a dead end. "Dammit!" he spat in frustration. Realizing their link was lost he grit his teeth and focused on her again. And when he did he froze at what he could sense going on around her.

There were guards, WOOHP guards, heavily armed all around her, closing in on her like vultures upon a piece of meat. Hearing her thoughts he knew she thought her invisibility would protect her but he knew it was no good. They'd be able to tell from the motion and heat detectors that someone was there. And it was only a matter of time before they figured out WHO.

_"And then..." _Scam thought, going rigid. _"Then they'll kill her for this..." _he thought knowing that was just what would happen. Jerry would not stand this kind of betrayal, of anyone going after WOOHP head on no matter who they were and how good their record had been in the past.

**Sam would DIE.**

She would die because she did this for HIM. To be near HIM without WOOHP getting in the way. _"She did this for me..." _he thought as he couldn't help but feel, for the first time in his life, awe for someone else. _"She did it for me," _he told himself, quickly realizing that this was the ultimate poof of her desire to please him, of the lengths she would go to. Doing something no on else would do, no on else would DARE to do, just to try and be relevant in eyes.

Biting his cheek he found himself wondering how he could underestimate or doubt her loyalty to him now. "I can't.." he said knowing he had been wrong to ever have done so. Sam was HS now. She was on his side and unlike just yesterday, after this drastic risk she had take n for him he knew without any shade of doubt that she belonged to him. He knew now for sure that if it ever came down to picking between her friends and him, that he would be her choice. That he could trust her and believe in her now.

His eyes widening he realized one more thing. The one thing he had been avoiding until now.

He could love her...the way she loved him now because she had proven to him that her love for him was as unbreakable as it was genuine, and he while he knew he had never thought he would ever find his match in a woman he had to admit he was wrong...

**NOW.**

Because Sam was his equal in every way. And she had proven that with all the certainty in the world today.

_"And now she's going to die for it..." _he thought, a frown touching his lips as concern filled him and for the first time in his life he felt helpless. He knew he didn't want to lose her, that he couldn't bear the thought of losing his other half...

**His counterpart,**

**his only equal-**

But what could he do?

He was here and he couldn't get to WOOHP fast enough to fight those guards and take her away. No matter how badly he wanted to he just couldn't reach her in time.

Frustrated and panicked, he did the only thing he could do and tried to tell her to get out of there again. Maybe if she moved now she could slip away from a trap door or a side exit.

_"SAM PLEASE, PLEASE, GET OUT OF THERE!"_

Hearing his voice again Sam sighed before she attached the bomb to the cubicle and listened to the guards panic as soon as they saw it. Ignoring the way they were pointing and screaming that someone was after WOOHP's core, and draining out the sounds of them advancing becuase she couldn't leave yet as she had to time the bomb, Sam only spoke back to Tim.

_"No.." _she said to him, raising her hand to the remote chip on her watch that would let her enter the time to let this bomb erupt. She was so close, so close and she wouldn't leave this unfinished.

_"SAM, I'M TELLING YOU TO GO!"_

Hearing him again, Sam shook her head as she typed and moved to enter the bomb's timer to 5 minutes, just enough time for her to slip away from the roof with her bungee belt.

_"I'm not leaving until I finish."_

Panicked at her continual refusal to listen to him, Scam continued shouting in his head as loud as he could to make her hear him, as he ignored the sudden migraine he was experiencing.

And because he was too focused on Sam and getting her out of WOOHP he never noticed how his own body was slowly starting to go slack and become motionless.

_"SAM, LEAVE IT! JUST GET OUT-THERE-YOU NEED-TELLING YOU- TO-LISTENING TO-OR-"_

_"Tim?" _Sam thought, confused at the mixed up, cut and jumbled thoughts he was sending her.

**What was wrong?**

Focusing on his mind, she tried to reach him, worried something had happened to him.

_"Tim __are __you there? Can you-hear-everything-something-Tim is something-Ti-_

_-GE-NOW-SA-"_

_"Ti-I-Wha-"_

_"SA-"_

_"T-m-"_

_"S-"_

_"T-"_

Raising her hands Sam clutched her head as it pounded away. All she could her was noise and nothing but noise. A loud mixture of his tangled thoughts and her own thoughts along with the footsteps of the agents and their shouting and screaming as they came closer and closer and she felt as if her skull was going to split open at any second.

But a quick moment later it all came to sudden stop and Sam felt calm again.

Taking in a deep breath, relieved that she could think again she nodded to herself, knowing now was the time to act and get this over with as Tim had stopped communicating with her for the moment because she could not longer hear him.

Opening her eyes she was about to hit the button to start the bomb's countdown but she froze when she noticed that she was no longer standing in the room she had been in a moment before.

_"What the-"_ Sam thought as she narrowed her eyes in confusion before widening them in shock as recognized her new surroundings.

She was now standing in Tim Scam's hide-out, well away from WOOHP.

And when she walked around to try and get an answer as to how this had happened, when she reached a room with a mirror, she was left gasping when she looked into it and found not herself...

...but Tim Scam staring back at her.

* * *

…..Yep, something else happened with them. THIS is the last stage of their transformation. XD

_ANYONE get what happened? _Lol. **Tell me **if you go it.

:)

Okay so**, 3 **more chapters to go. I'm gonna update this one ASAP.

**Please review? **_So I know people are still reading this one?_

Thanks!

Cresenta's Lark


	21. One and the Same

2 years to update?! What the heck is wrong with me? O_o

I am so so sorry! I will not take this long again to update this especially since there is literally the end in sight! :D

Anyway onto the chapter! I have wasted enough time as is. XD But I gotta warn ya…some **heavy duty**…. intimacy follows XD Ahem. God I feel so immature lmao but just to be safe I'll rate _THIS CHAPTER _"**M-ish**" :P

Anyway onwards!

* * *

Staring before her at the image in the mirror with wide, startled eyes, it took Sam a long moment before she could even bring herself to breathe. What was going on here? Why had her reflection been replaced by Tim Scam's? Blinking her eyes slowly, she shook her head before looking again at the mirror only to find that nothing had changed.

Once again the face that was looking back at her with the same confusion and shock that she felt pouring through her mind was Scam's and not her own. It was his eyes, the beautiful sea-coloured orbs of the man she loved more than life itself that were returning her gaze.

Slowly Sam walked over to the mirror, her heart pounding all the while as she kept her eyes on it. When she was close enough she raised a hand and carefully touched the mirror's surface, slightly tracing the image of the man there before moving her hand back and touching her own face. A gasp left her lips as she watched the action being repeated in the mirror and felt her palm roaming over high cheekbones and a strong, masculine jaw and right then, it was at that moment that what had happened to her fully sunk in.

Somehow, Tim and her had switched bodies.

Standing there astounded, Sam tried to think back to how it had happened. What had been the exact moment they had switched? Were they stuck this way? Suddenly she paused in those thoughts with a staggering gasp as fear flooded through her when she realized something. If she was here, in Tim's body then he must be…

Trapped at WOOHP inside hers.

"_Oh my God__…"_Sam thought, as her stomach panged with worry. Had she led him into a trap? If anything happened to him she knew she'd never forgive herself and he hadn't been prepared to take on a slew of WOOHP guards while he had been in his hideout. He hadn't had any escape plan in his head like she had when she went to destroy WOOHP's core. He hadn't had any weapons on him.

He…had nothing!

"God what I have done?" Sam whispered quietly as she felt tears coming. She had wanted to help him reach his goal faster by taking down WOOHP for him so that he'd value her and want her as bad as she wanted him but instead she had walked him right into the enemy's den. She knew they wouldn't take mercy on him.

Even if he was in her form at the moment, once they found out it was really him, or even if they never did anyone that betrayed WOOHP was treated mercilessly. Jerry hadn't even ever forgiven his own brother, his own flesh and blood after he brought WOOHP into their personal battle…he would never, NEVER forgive Scam or her for this.

Panic seized Sam as she thought about what they might be doing to him right now. Or had he been lucky enough to escape? Wanting to find out she tried to focus on his mind and hear his thoughts but she got nothing on his end. All she received was a slurred mix of static that made her shudder. He was still unreachable to her.

"_What do I do?__"_she wondered as her fear kept building like a rising volcano inside her just waiting to erupt. She had to do something. God, she just had to do something because she couldn't stand here and just wait, just let him take this on by herself. She had to help him.

Making up her mind Sam moved to go back to WOOHP. She didn't care if she got caught and she didn't care if they killed her for this. She was not going to abandon him, she couldn't do that. Because she knew it, didn't she? If they hurt him…

**She****'****d feel the pain.**

And it wasn't just because they had a link that he had created, it ran much deeper than that. She was in love with him, in love in a way that she could never fall out of. She needed him to survive and she knew deep down she felt that if he ever died…

**She****'****d die on the spot.**

**She****'****s simply collapse lifeless right there, at the knowledge that he was gone.**

**That he was no longer with her.**

And it could be happening right now. Right at this moment.

"No!" she screamed in determination. She had to stop them from hurting him. She just had to save him! Moving with speed she walked over to the door in two long strides and was about to rush out when the door opened itself.

And in walked who the world would see as Samantha Simpson but she knew was her Tim Scam.

A breath of relief, the same that she seemed to have been holding all this time released itself through Scam's lungs as she uttered two words in his voice. "…You're okay."

A look passed between them as emerald green eyes peered into sea-foam ones and for that moment it didn't even matter that they weren't really themselves. He could tell she had been worried about him by the signs of stress on the face, on the body she was currently donning. The way his jaw was tightened, his mouth set in a straight line and fists bunched at his sides. He knew his body only got like that when he was worried about something which didn't happen often.

Except for today.

Drawing in a deep breath and still saying nothing to Sam he thought back to how worried he had been when he had learned of her plan and realized she was close to being caught. How close, he realized fully when he ended up in her place but oddly enough he hadn't felt anger at being thrown head first into a situation he hadn't planned for and had had to use every bit of his prowess to get away from, instead he had felt a strange sense of peace knowing that he was dealing with this instead of Sam and that…she was safe.

The reason for that feeling, he had already come to grips with before he had taken on her form. He couldn't ignore it now anymore could he? No he couldn't. He glanced at her once again, seeing right through her foreign body and straight inside. He had fallen in love with her and that…

**Was no secret to him. **

How could he not after everything she had gone and done? After how she had put her life on the line for him and nearly died? There was no way he couldn't. And he did, he did love her as deeply as he now fully understood she loved him. She was no longer just a pawn in his plan, she was part of him. A necessary part of him.

"I'm sorry…" he heard his voice say and his eyes drifted back up to see the face before him. And it looked guilty. Guilty and miserable. Letting out a deep sigh, Sam slowly took a step closer and looked down into the eyes that she knew were her own but he was currently looking through. The man she had seriously endangered today.

The man that could have been taken prisoner, been killed because of her idiotic, hasty decision. She had to apologize. She had to even if he never forgave her. Even if he never wanted to see her again. Even if he exiled her from his side now and forever.

Even if _that _would kill her…

She had to do it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, lifting an arm and moving to place a hand on one of the shoulder of the person that stood facing her in a gentle, faltering way, not knowing what else to do to prove her remorse to him right now.

She heard nothing from his side as he kept looking at her fixedly, mouth agonizingly sealed not even moving to announce her sentence. Her death sentence, that he didn't want anything to do with her ever again.

_**Not even for that.**_

_**No his mouth remained closed,**_

_**Words never coming.**_

Soon her anguish grew like a rapidly spreading disease in her blood and brewed in with the misery she felt. It all became too much for her, his not saying a single word, not even to tell her to go to hell for what she had done and she felt tears fill up her foreign eyes. Eyes that she knew would otherwise never shed a tear.

But as her shaky hand finally landed on the green-spandex covered shoulder in a defeated way with a gentle squeeze of failed reassurance and a tear started to split from a sea-foam eye suddenly she felt a rush in her body, as if everything was moving around her.

Heaving in a confused breath, Sam closed her eyes to gain control of herself. It felt like the movement would never stop as her thoughts tangled and untangled in her brain and her body swayed but soon it did stop. Soon everything came to a halt again.

And when she opened her eyes she was looking at Tim Scam who was himself again. Taking in a deep breath Sam raised a hand and touched her face and feeling her feminine feature she realized she too was back in her own body. Her touching him must have done that, made the effect of the switch reverse. But figuring out how that worked was the least of her concerns right now. Tim…although back to normal still wasn't saying anything.

Sam chewed on her lower lip, nervous and stressed as she watched him lift a hand and stroke away her tear from his eye before he went right back to looking at her silently. She stared back at him wordlessly, her guilt digging holes into her as she waited for him to say something to her.

But he never did. He just stood there quietly and Sam wondered if he was waiting for her to flesh out her apology to him. Just saying sorry she knew didn't make up for almost costing someone's life and especially not Tim Scam's.

Feeling even worse now as she didn't even know how to apologize for what she had nearly caused, Sam let out a quiet sigh before speaking again in a quiet, ashamed tone. "I'm sorry for what I almost caused today Ti-Scam," she said, not knowing if he would even allow her to say just his first name now.

She had ruined things between them, she could feel that. The intimacy between them was gone. In her foolish attempt to get more of him to herself she had lost what she had had: his partnership, his companionship…a real shot at winning his heart.

Feeling her heart fall at that, Sam ignored her own self-pity because she knew she deserved to feel this way for her stupidity and continued. "I let you down today, I let you down and you had to come rescue me and-" her voice slightly choked as tears began to fill up her eyes again at the memory of not too long ago when she had been thinking WOOHP had caught him thanks to her.

A tear trickled down her cheek then another messily joined it down her face. She couldn't stop them from coming now because her mind was fixed on it. Fixed on what she had nearly caused to happen, her monumental mistake.

**He could have been taken. **

**He could have been KILLED.**

And it was all HER fault. A shuddering gasp left her as she struggled to control her tears and get her apology out before she made him angrier than she knew he was right now. She knew Tim Scam didn't care for tears and her shedding them like this, at her own lack of thought would only make him loathe her more. Not that she thought he could loathe her any more than he already did right now.

After what she had done she was sure he never wanted to see her face again. All she could do now she realized, even if it hurt like hell was to make her own graceful exit. There was no way he would ever want to work with her to take WOOHP down now and even more ever want her the way she desperately wanted him. It was over.

All she could do now was save him the trouble of having to deal with her existence. That was unless he wanted to torture her to death himself for her mistake but seeing that he hadn't moved to do so already she felt all he wanted was for her to just fall off the face of the earth so he didn't have to run into her again. Her, the girl who had messed it all up. And now it was time to pay. By letting him go, even if that would break her heart into a million tiny pieces and kill her on the spot.

She had to pay for her mistake and this was the only way, by making her feel her life drain away at every second of every day by being away from him until she came to the end of her miserable existence. After how she had risked his life, that was the least she deserved.

Making up her mind and knowing their was no room for apology in Tim Scam's realm, she spoke for a final time. "I'm not worthy of being by your side…" she said, lowering her head in shame and self-repulsion. "I am and never will be fit to be yours…I'm sorry," she uttered before turning to go, turning to take that first of many painful steps she would have to, to get away from him.

But she was left gasping as she was suddenly pulled back, almost fiercely by the man behind her and spun around to face him again.

Feeling the tight grip on her arm, Sam bit her lip and looked up at him shakily, afraid he was going to torture her after all instead of just have her leave. But her fear turned into stunned silence when he lifted her chin with his index finger until she was looking him right in his eyes….

And then he kissed her.

Sam's eyes peeled wide as she stood there in the circle of his embrace as he kissed her passionately, like he never had before. And as happy as she was, so happy that she could drop dead right now, she didn't understand why.

Why was he kissing her? Why when he should be yelling at her? Screaming at her? Pushing her away like the failure, like the burden that she was?

Sensing the confusion in her easily because he could hear her right now, lost in her mind through her thoughts, Scam broke the kiss. Moving his hands he brought them up and held her startled face, making her look at him straight in the eyes.

And when she did he opened his mouth to say the words he knew he needed to say to make her understand why he wasn't mad at her and why he was kissing her like this. She had to know, he had to tell her because if she picked up on it in his mind…he knew she'd never believe it.

She knew what kind of man he was clearly and because of that, because of that identity he had built over his lifetime, over the years that she had known him for she would never accept this truth about him unless he told her it himself.

Always being a man who never beat around the bush and preferred to get straight to the point, Scam thought only for a quick moment before speaking in a firm, unwavering voice. "You're not a failure Sam, anything but," he said, stroking her face gently and leaving her eyes to widen more and more at his touch, at his words.

"And you made me realize something today…something that I didn't think would happen in a million years…"

Sam's eyes sparked with curiosity and even though she wasn't asking with her lips he knew she wanted to know what this revelation was that he had come to today. Come to today because of HER. It was on her mind, he could hear it.

A small chuckle, almost a defeated one left him. Some things could never be seen coming, could they? How determined had he been to walk this path alone? To be attached to no one? To have no bonds?

It all ended today, didn't it?

_**Strangely enough he found he didn**__**'**__**t care. **_

_**He didn**__**'**__**t care.**_

_**He didn**__**'**__**t care anymore.**_

Because if she had the strength, the will, the _power _to make him feel THIS way…

To make HIM _feel_ at all….

Then he had to accept it.

He DID accept it. And the words came out all on their own. Effortlessly, surprisingly with no shame or hesitation. But then again she was his other half. He had nothing to hide from her. Nothing at all. Least of all this, this truth that he could no longer deny.

She was more than his pawn. More than his target. More than anything to him that he hadn't realized until today…when she was almost taken from him.

"I love you…" he whispered leaving her jaw to drop open and her eyes to nearly pop out of their sockets.

She stared at him frozen in that state, barely breathing as her heart hammered in her chest and her thoughts ran wild. It took her several moments but when she spoke, she asked the question that he had been expecting.

"You…" she inhaled deeply before trying again. "You love me?" she breathed out, saying the words carefully as if her saying it with any degree of certainty would make him take it back.

But he never did. All he did was pull her closer to himself. Closer until he could feel her lips trembling against his and when he had her in that spot, had her shuddering in his arms from anticipation, from want, from need and desire he answered her.

"Yes."

He felt a shudder go through her body as that word hit her ears. It was like a lightning bolt, her lungs contracted and released and a shuddering sigh of astonishment left her. As if she had witnessed some miracle.

He only smiled at that, genuinely smiled against her lips because he could understand that feeling. After all finding his counterpart, his perfect counterpart, one that was ready to die for him, put her neck on the sword's edge, feel such devotion, such dedication to him…to find that in her, to find that in this world being who he was…

**Was no less than a miracle.**

And he knew something for certain.

She was his soul mate,

His dark, twisted soul mate,

His shadow…

And he wasn't letting her go.

**NEVER.**

Moving his head down he closed the tiny gap that had been hanging between their lips and kissed her deeply as if to seal his private promise. She welcomed the kiss as her shock left her and a moan arose from the pit of her throat.

This was finally happening. This was really happening. There was nothing left for her to prove now.

Nothing left to prove to make him hers.

Not anymore.

"_He__'__s mine__…"_she thought, in a daze before her hands lashed out and grabbed his head pulling his lips harder onto hers as tears formed in her eyes. Tears of joy, of sheer unspeakable happiness. How long had she waited for this moment? Lived for this day?

"_He__'__s mine__…"_she said to herself and when that realization finally sank in fully she couldn't stop herself. Untangling her fingers from his dark locks she brought her hands down and touched his chest, shakily at first before putting her hands against it and pushing him back. Not to push him away but to lead him somewhere. And he knew just where she was taking him.

He didn't stop her and it didn't take her long to push him back onto his bed. When she had him there, pinned under her she began to touch him erratically as if she could not get enough. Her hands, her lips moved everywhere they could reach, savouring the body of the man whose heart she had wanted for so long. The man who was her everything. The god of her world who was finally hers.

"Tim…" she half purred, half moaned out from her lips which were occupied with planting kisses on his strong jaw line. Her voice made the feelings coursing through her mind right now blatantly obvious and he couldn't help but smile to himself, somewhat pleased at the bizarre reality of this moment.

Sam, the once goodie goodie of the spy trio, the best WOOHP had had didn't want WOOHP and she didn't want to be good. She wanted to be bad like him and she wanted him, him and nothing but him.

And he had set it all into motion that day when he had accidentally created the ability to read minds while he had been trying to create something else. It had been fate then that had led him to learn of Sam's secret, the same that she buried deep inside her for years that she loved him but had been scared to act on it.

The smile on his lips turned into an all-out triumphant smirk. Scared to act on it, something she was no longer afraid to do. It was clear to him now that she loved him with her mind, heart and soul and would never betray him. After all she had willingly put her life on the line just to please him, that she would not do for anyone but him. He and only HE was the man for her.

There was no room in her life for irrelevant boyfriends, for those boys that still had so much growing up to do, the ones she would never look at again because she wanted him.

His hands that had been slightly clutching her waist tightened their grip as a low growl of possession erupted from his throat. She wanted him and now he wanted her. She belonged to him and he could hardly wait to see the look on Jerry's face when he learned that, learned that Sam, his perfect golden girl now belonged to the darkest demon of them all.

Belonged to him by choice.

"_And there isn__'__t one thing__…__.__"_he thought, his eyes growing dark with twisted amusement. _"__One damn thing that that old fool can do to get her back.__"_

_**No exorcism,**_

_**No AMOUNT of it was going to bring the Sam the **__**"**__**angel**__**"**__** back. **_

_**She was doused in his darkness now,**_

_**As black as sin**__**…**_

And that was how she was going to stay,

**Forever.**

With another growl from his throat, this one, one of pure arousal Scam let thoughts of WOOHP and his triumph fuel him as he rolled over in the bed, making the girl that had been on top of him switch places with him. Pinning her under him even though she wasn't going anywhere he gave her a look of pure need before he brought his head down in one swift motion and rammed his lips onto hers.

A tremor of satisfaction flowed through her form as she sealed her eyes shut and threw her arms around his neck tightly while her back arched itself giving away the sheer pleasure she was feeling at his touch.

He smiled against her lips, enjoying how she clung to him, how she refused to let him go as if he was a part of her that she just could not live without.

_**Like her life source. **_

Her hands unclasped themselves from behind his neck and moved down his back, lower and lower, feeling their way down his shoulder blades as she kissed him back relentlessly. Soon her fingers grabbed at the material of his shirt while her nails twisted at it.

From under his mouth she let out an impatient growl and it didn't take Scam any time to figure out what she wanted from him next. It was on her mind and it pleased him to be able to read her like an open book. It was because of that, he realized as Sam dug her nails into his back and continued trying to rid him off his shirt, that only he could ever know how to please her fully.

Only he could know all her little pleasure spots, those places on her body that would make her scream out his name until it echoed off the walls and threatened to break everything in sight.

It gave him a high like none other to know that he was the only man that could giver her exactly what she wanted. No he didn't have to resort to guesswork or use a method of trial and error because everything she was craving was there for him to use like an open wish list of secret desires.

**And it always would be. **

No other guy would have that insight into her hidden wants and desires. He and only he held that power. His eyes flickered in the darkness with delight as the idea of having power over her again., albeit a different kind than he ever had before thrilled him.

"_Only I can make her feel that way__…__Only me and no one else,__"_he thought before he continued, leaning back and chucking off his clothes and ripping off the ones she wore. Remnants of green spandex hit the floor, joining the heap of his clothes before he returned to her and kept going, using his hands, his lips, his breath to touch her wherever her mind begged for it.

He listened to her let out a deep moan as he touched her in what he was sure would have been a "forbidden" spot just a few months ago when she wasn't his and he couldn't help but smirk to himself as he listened to the sounds of her ragged breaths and her gasps of approval and how when he tried to move away, how quickly, how demandingly her hands moved and grabbed his to keep them there on her body to continue making her feel this way.

_Making her feel __**this**__ good. _

His smirk widened considerably on his face as he stroked and kneaded her inner thigh and listened to her react with a growl of what could only be described as excitement. She was clearly enjoying, clearly in bliss with what he was doing to her.

And he asked himself as he watched her lay under him with her body inviting his touch , with her arms spread wide and her legs no where near attempting to block him off, with no hesitation whatsoever…

Where was the innocent, straight-laced, angelic Samantha Simpson now? Where was that girl who had rejected him once when he had turned out to be a criminal? Told him she was over him?

**Nowhere to be seen. **

She was gone. In her place was a fiery minx, a temptress and a seductress. And that was just fine with him because he liked her this way. He downright loved the fact that she was no longer an innocent virgin and even more the fact that it was him who had made her this way.

His fingers moved on her skin as his hands touched her in different areas, testing the waters to see where it would be that would make her scream the loudest. And as he did that he smiled to himself, yes he actually _smiled _because he was seeing her true colours tonight.

**True colours.**

He had had no idea what a secret wanton she was. Yes he knew she was on the dark side now, the side with no self-control, the side that cared only for impulse and indulgence but he hadn't known she had such licentious fantasies hidden in that once pure mind of hers.

Scam's smile couldn't stop from turning into a smirk again as he once more recalled the pure Sam Simpson he had met all those years ago while is hand travelled down her lower abdomen and slipped between her legs, his fingers darting lower and touching a spot that he knew no other man but him had ever ventured into leaving her to hiss and twist in the sheets while her eyes rolled back in her sockets and a small whisper escaped her lips.

"Yes…"

The word left her again after that, this time louder as her body twitched with raw energy as if she was a live wire-

"YES!"

- an instrument running on the fuel of lust.

**Lust.**

The _best_ kind of ignition to him. And now she loved it too. Loved it like a drug, like instant adrenaline to her nerves.

Loved it…as much as he did.

Tracing his hands back up her body he led them up to her chest where he massaged her breasts before his hands suddenly moved down, taking hold of her hips and slightly raising her off the mattress. Slipping his palms under her butt he gripped her curves and pushed her up moulding her body with his, lifting her up and teasing her as he let their bodies touch but not join.

A hiss escaped her lips at the contact and she sealed her eyes together as she tilted her head back all the way and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. He saw a trickle escape and he simply leaned down and kissed her, not being bothered by it but rather enjoying the taste of it on his tongue.

Of _her_ on his tongue, he couldn't get enough of her.

Gripping her hair he pulled her head back further until the hollow of her throat became fully visible to him. He looked at it, bathed in sweat as it shone in the dim darkness of the room before he shoved his face in her neck and moved his teeth, his lips up, down, all around it, biting and planting kisses that felt like fire on her skin.

Sam's heart thundered in her chest as sweat beaded at her forehead and her flesh felt as if her every pore was on fire. Never had felt this way before and it made her so happy, so indescribably happy to know she would feel this way always now that he belonged to her.

Feeling her complete and utter satisfaction at this moment through her thoughts, he sped things up. Locking onto the pattern of her thoughts before they even formed he left her gasping even harder beneath him as he acted out any and all of her desires that came to her mind onto her flesh before she could even name them to herself.

Clenching her eyelids Sam moaned and soon she felt as if she'd explode from the need for release. But just as she was about to think he'd never stop tormenting her he did.

He moved fast and entered her in one strong thrust that left her screaming with satisfaction. Her reaction was instantaneous as her hands moved up and grabbed his shoulders and her nails viciously dug patterns into his back while her head remained plunged back into the pillows. As she felt him moving inside her, her mouth hung open letting out pants and ragged calls of his name.

"T-tim…mmm," she growled, thrusting her hips against his to bring him closer, even deeper to her core. And he allowed her to do that, allowed her to bring him closer and closer until it felt as if they were literally one body.

The fact that they really were "one" remained on Scam's mind as he thought about how they were now able to switch personas and become each other. And in a corner of his brain he began plotting for a plan to destroy WOOHP with what he knew was going to be a plan no one would ever see coming.

* * *

"Sam?" Scam said in the darkness, his voice questioning as he wondered if she was still awake after all these hours but soon after he felt her stir in his arms. Soon she lifted her head from where it had been nestled into his chest and looked up into his eyes with a dazzling smile on her lips.

"Yes?" she whispered, sauntering even closer and pressing herself into him as she inhaled his scent into her lungs and smiled harder.

Reaching up he took one of his arms off her waist and gently moved his hand through her tangled red locks, his fingers gliding through it and nuzzling her head leaving her to sigh in bliss.

"Sam," he said again before cupping her cheek and speaking to her in an urgent tone. "I…" he hesitated for a moment but when he saw her smile widen even more he knew he could ask her for this now.

"I want something from you… I want you to do something for me," he said and Sam brought herself closer gently brushing the bridge of her nose against the tip of his affectionately.

"Tim," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking him deep in his eyes. "You know I'd give you anything…I'd do anything for you without a moment's thought."

Hearing her words a small smile formed on Scam's lips because he knew this was it. He could trust her and with her by his side he could finally reach his goal with ease.

"I want you to help me take WOOHP down," he said, watching her closely just in case she would show any sign of unwillingness to hurt who were once so close to her. But those signs never came and instead she just looked at him with wide eyes of astonishment. And in her head he knew, she had figured out what this meant.

"You…" she started slowly a moment later, clearly still in shock. And he knew why, after all he had taken so long to allow her this and so long to trust her. But some seconds later she said what he knew she was thinking since he made his request of her.

"You're letting me be part of your master plan?"

Scam let out a small chuckle before nodding his head and confirming her doubts. Moving closer to her he spoke in an intentful drawl, "My dear Samantha…" he said running his fingers through her hair again before he bent his head down and rested his forehead against hers, looking in her eyes once more.

He might as well do it now, let her know the role she would be playing in his plan.

And it was no _small _one.

**Far from it.**

Soon a small smirk, a small deliciously evil smirk that he knew she, she is other half would appreciate was on his lips. He knew she'd be pleased when she found out. He knew she'd be just as pleased as he was with this idea.

**After all they were one.**

_One and the Same._

And after what he had planned came to be…

no one would ever forget that.

"You…" he whispered quietly, his voice low but the effect enough to send a delightful goose bump of anticipation down her spine.

And she listened on with baited breath, her ears alert while she didn't even dare breathe in case she missed his revelation. He said it a moment later, leaving her grinning from ear to ear in happiness.

"You're the MOST important part of it…."

* * *

….Ahem. So I didn't think flowery, soft, mushy romantic…erm… love-making quite fits this story thus I wrote it in this fashion. I hope no one minded. :P

Anyway! I counted and there are exactly 2 chapters to go! This is going to end with a bang.

If you're still reading this, I just want to thank you **AGAIN **for doing so as I have taken wayy too much time to update but I'd appreciate if you forgive me and _**review **_nonetheless.

I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter and what you think is about to happen next!

Please? :D

Thanks!

**Cresenta****'****s Lark **(And yes, this update is the _official beginning of my "summer fic parade."_ :D Get ready! Lots more stuff coming up! )


End file.
